A Player Named NowhereStarr
by NowhereStarr14
Summary: High school student Taylor thought he was pretty good at video games, but not so much when he's actually stuck in the game itself! And when he finds a mysterious book filled with secrets written by an unknown author, he'll realize his adventure's just beginning! For the record; this is NOT written as an anime; this is played out like a Steven Spielberg adventure movie.
1. A Day In The Life

_**Please read this first so you understand where I'm coming from.**_

Okay...this is the beginning of the story that I've written, that was mainly written as a **test.** Please, please understand that. I just wanted to see if I could actually write down this idea I've had my head for a couple years now, and see what people have to say about it, good or bad, I don't care.

Unfortunately, I am more of a filmmaker than I am a writer, and I want to make this into a short movie, but that is just, out of the question; it would be impossible to do, considering the fact I would need so many resources to make this thing actually be descent. And sadly enough, half of the charm would come from visuals, people's expressions and other small details, but, there is nothing I can do about it.

And another thing to note...I'm not too familiar with, Fanfiction and the whole website; I have read a grand total of **three** stories on this whole, dang website, so I'm not going to know, 'Fanfiction terms', like, for example, if the original character is overpowered, or something like that, they're called Gary Sues...? What...? (_...who came up with that?_) Yeah, so, if you do have anything to say, please, just, actually tell me without using, 'Fanfic code names', it'd be so much easier for me.

Okay, now, you may realize my way of typing, is a little bit different too. As you can see, I use commas sometimes in odd places right in the middle of complete sentences. And the reason for that, is actually very simple; **I type how I would actually talk in real life.**

Some sentences will run-on if needed, commas are like short pauses, and three periods, ('…') indicate, a much longer pause. I'm telling you this now, because I'm going to be doing it, a lot; this is how ALL the dialogue in this story will be like, and I don't want you getting confused later on. *sigh* If I were filming this, trust me, it would be SO much easier to explain.

And that's another thing! When anything is between the two little stars, (*...*) it tells than an action just took place. I'll also use them to tell when the, 'camera' moves, shows a different scene or angle.

Also, I wanted to have some music cues in this story as well, video game music and real music as well, so I'll put the title of the song right over the part where it's supposed to start, with the game title or the artist's name. And, just to help you, so you don't have to search the title on YouTube or somethin', I'll just put the URL there to send you right to the song. It won't let me put the full URL though, you're going to have to manually put the, ' /' part in front for it to work.

Soo...yeah, I think that's everything. Umm...without further ado, here's the story, enjoy. :)

_Location__: ?_

_Time__: ?_

_*_Fading in from black, a tall, white _(I couldn't think of any other way to say it) _male teenager, was shown being suspended in the air, angled downward._*_

_(...Ya' know...now that I think about it...time...seemed to be going so slow. It felt...kinda'...like a dream...which is odd, because..._

_I was plummeting faster than gravity was able to pull me down._

_But since I was so high up, it was taking such a long time. I thought about all of this as I was falling, oddly enough. But as I looked to my right...and finally saw the floor, zooming towards me, there was just one question I wanted to ask myself, before I met with the ground...)_

"_**...why the hell did I say, 'yes'?"**_

I was slammed hard onto the cold, purple floor. Don't worry, my spine broke the fall. I rolled and tumbled for what seemed like an eternity. My head hit the floor a multiple number of times, as well as some of my other body parts, until I finally stopped and ended up on my possibly broken back. I couldn't get up, but then again, I didn't even want to try, everything in my body was either numb or burning with excruciating pain.

Taking short, raspy breaths, I could feel blood, everywhere on my face, just, dripping right into my open mouth, and with my nose being broken, it didn't help the problem. I began to think my left leg was broken as well, but I couldn't tell, I couldn't even feel my right one. My right arm was, just, strung across my body, my left was...somewhere to my left side, I was, pretty sure of that.

And I just...laid there.

The only thing in my whole body I could move without hurting were my eyes, and they went to check my right pocket. No Wiimote. Perfect. It probably tumbled out while I went tumbling.

Then, darting my eyes to the left, I saw it, far off in the distance. There was no way I was able to get it. If they weren't already trophies, I'd yell...or grunt, as loud as I could either to Link or Sonic, and tell them to throw it back to me, because it landed right by them.

But then..._**he**_ floated down...and stopped just a few feet above me. He then lifted his head, ever so slightly so that my eyes met his.

..._**Tabuu**_...

"...Had enough..._**player**_?" he slowly replied, with his dark, raspy voice.

As my response, I accidentally spat out some blood from my mouth right onto my chin.

He started laughing, but soon started coughing from laughing too hard. "Oh...young _**player**_...*small cough*, did you really think...you...could defeat, me?" he chuckled a little bit.

I still couldn't do anything.

"Although I am impressed...you were able to get yourself and your, *small scoff, glancing over at trophies* ragtag team here...all in one piece." His evil smile turned into a straight face. "But no one, will stop me from dragging all worlds, include yours, into subspace," he looked back at me. "Not even the hands could do anything to stop me."

My eyes glanced over to the right. Master and Crazy hand were still fainted next to me.

He slightly chucked, my eyes turned back to him. "Funny..." he turned away from me. "When the Ancient Minister told me of...a _**player**_...entering our universe, I was, truly, a bit frighted...I was afraid, that, my plans might just...fall through." He turned to me. "Until I learned, he couldn't even _**control**_." he laughed and started coughing again.

As he talked, my vision started getting blurry...I felt like this was the end...I couldn't even hear or understand what he was saying anymore.

"...So...case...thing else happ...st destro...ow..."

In my blurred vision, I saw him disappear and reappear farther away from me. I could barley see him where he was, but I was able to see his wings extend from his back, and everything started shaking and flashing with bright lights, I slowly lifted my right hand over my eyes to block the bright light.

_...I knew what this was..._

_...The Off Waves..._

_...There was no denying it..._

_...I was going to die..._

There was one last flash of light, the image froze on the _**player**_...

...

"**So, for the grand total of, I don't know, five people behind the keyboard reading this, you may already have some concerns,"**

While the image was still frozen on the players face, a voice began explaining.

"Like, for example, 'What the hell is going on?', 'Where is this?', 'How and why was a video game villain actually able to physically beat _**me**_ to a bloody pulp?' Yep, that's me...pretty pathetic, huh?"

As he continued explaining, the screen slowly started fading to black.

"Well, there's no way you'd understand why or how I was able to get stuck in this predicament from here...let me just start from the beginning, back to when I actually was...a true _**player**_..."

*text fades in, "A Player Named NowhereStarr" stays for a couple seconds, then fades out. Screen is completely black, silence.*

…

_The Beatles – Good Morning Good Morning_

_ watch?v=lzhSbBftWtk_

_**Morning – 6:05 A.M. – Tuesday, April 16, 2013**_

The scene slowly fades back in, showing a room with someone sleeping in a bed with the covers over him, with the music being his alarm sound.

"...mmmmgmmmgmmmm..." the person mumbled. He raised his hand and slowly tried to turn off the alarm, while accidentally knocking over other various things on his nightstand that was to the right of him. His hand finally found the alarm and turned it off.

*Music stops*

As his hand was on the alarm clock, he used it as a support to help him lift the top-half of his body. As he lifted himself up, you would notice (_if, you could actually see the scene_) that his somewhat long, brown hair was pushed straight down, and was all greasy, messy, and stuck to his face. He (_literally_) had a long face, had a slightly big nose, and had black eyebrows and a black goatee on his chin, with the rest of his face being clean-cut. His eyes were still closed and he had a slight frown on his face.

"**My name...is Taylor Price...and I am...NowhereStarr14."** The narrator concluded.

_The Beatles - Nowhere Man_

_ watch?v=gK2vf3IaZ_A_

"...mmmmhgg..." he mumbled again, slowly grabbing the top part of the blanket and throwing it to his left side while he moved his legs to the right to get off the bed. When he got off the bed, you could (see?) what he wore yesterday, his black, 'Ace Attorney, 'Objection!'' t-shirt, blue jeans and black socks. Eyes still closed, he now began shuffling and swaying to the closed door that he soon opened.

The next scene showed him in the bathroom, squinting at himself in the mirror. Soon, he picked up a toothbrush and began brushing his teeth.

The next scene showed him in the kitchen, with his back to the, 'camera', getting a box of cereal out of the pantry door. Cereal box in hand, he turns around, with his frown still intact, the, 'camera', follows him to the kitchen table where he already had a bowl and a gallon of milk already there. He opened the box and started pouring it into the bowl.

The next scene cuts to a fluffy, yellow labradoodle, laying down next to a tan colored couch, sleeping. Someone started walking toward her from the left, and she woke up, and slowly lifted her head.

"Come on, let's go..." the person quietly said. She listened, got up, stretched for a couple seconds, and then followed the person, walking out of the shot to the left.

It then cuts back to the bathroom, him brushing his teeth in a more exaggerated state, like opening his mouth in weird ways.

The next shot was shown outside in the dark, cold morning, with the dog walking around and sniffing the ground in the vacant lot next to his, with him clutching himself from the cold wind that was blowing, waiting for the dog to, 'find a spot'.

The scene then cuts back to the kitchen, where it shows him looking at the cereal in the bowl, in a zombie-like state. Then, he let his face, just, fall, right into the bowl.

Then, it showed a door in a dark hallway being opened and he emerged from it with steam following him out. He himself was now clean; his hair was now combed to the left, almost kinda' like a bowl haircut, but not quite. And he now was now wearing a gray t-shirt with the, 'Smash Bros.' symbol on it. He had different blue jeans on, but they were so similar to the other ones, it was impossible to tell the difference. For shoes, he wore black Converse and on the white tip, he had the, 'Smash Bros.' symbol on it as well. He then walked out of the hallway.

He then walked into the kitchen with a Mario themed backpack on his back. He looked up to check the time.

"Shit, I'm gonna' be late," he quietly swore, as it showed the time on the microwave; 6:55 A.M.

It then cuts to him outside on the driveway, speed-walking to his car, a white Lincoln Continental, and then getting into it. He started it up, backed out of the driveway, closed the garage door and then sped off.

It then cuts to a classroom where students were taking their seats and the teacher was sitting behind his desk. The school bell rang as this was taking place, and when it ended, the teacher got up from his seat.

"Alright, let's get roll out of the way," he said. "...Martin."

"Here."

He walked back and forth in front of the classroom, checking off on the attendance paper after every name.

"Erika."

"Here."

"Hunter."

"Here."

The next shot shows him inside his car, driving. He then quickly turned his wrist to look at his watch.

"Shiiit..." he swore again. He then began to make a turn.

It cuts back to the classroom.

"Andrew."

"Here."

"Thomas...Thomas?"

No response.

"Noo, Thomas..." the teacher said to himself, marking the paper. He looked back up. "Jacob."

The cut shows him parking his car in a parking lot. He fumbles to get out, mumbling to himself. He closes the door, locks it, and then slightly jogs towards the school.

"Drea."

"Here."

"Isabella."

"Here.

"**Taylor.**"

…

"**Taylor?**"

…

"...No Ta-"

The door suddenly swung open.

"**I'm here!"** he yelled.

Everyone turned to the door, startled by this action.

(_Note: ending of song is supposed to end right here._)

"I'm here...I'm..." he trailed off. The teacher looked slightly surprise and the students either had a weird look on their face, or were quietly chuckling at him.

"...here..." he quietly said, embarrassed he yelled so loud.

"Ah, Taylor Price..." the teacher said. As he checked his name, he flashed a small grin to him. "Cutting it close again, I see." Some students quietly chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I just...sometimes, I lose the, uhh...track of time..." Taylor quietly trailed off, giving a small smile, as found his seat and sat down.

"Well...just, try not to let it happen again," the teacher said, with a small smile in return. He laid the attendance paper on his desk. The, 'camera' cut to Taylor, getting out notes. The teachers dialogue was slowly fading out. "Okay, now, what I wanted to talk about today, since most of your test scores were so low last week, was that you need to remember the quadratic formula, because those are all the questions you're all getting wrong, so we need to do more of those questions on the next test..."

The bell rings again, and the scene shows Taylor at his locker putting textbooks in it, with a big group of other students gathered around their lockers, talking and gossiping as usual. He closes it and starts to walk on the right side of the hallway, dodging other students coming in the opposite direction at the same time. It was the end of the school day, and he was heading to the student parking lot to go back home.

He was now was walking to the the front doors of the school. But just before he put his hands on the door to push it open...he noticed, to his right, a student, sitting alone on a bench, leaning forward, hands together, probably waiting for one of his parents to pick him up. He had a blank expression on his face, and Taylor assumed it was a freshmen, because of how young he looked, and it looked like he had a rough day, something must of happened, probably some of the seniors were antagonizing the freshmen again.

And then Taylor also noticed...he was wearing a blue t-shirt...that said, 'Greetings from...The Mushroom Kingdom: "Where there's always another castle!" - since 1985'. Taylor gave a little smile to himself, looking at the shirt, then he looked up a little, to the kid's face.

"Hey." Taylor said, to get his attention.

"Huh...?" the kid responded fast, then his face filling with fear because he thought another senior was going to give him more trouble. Taylor saw this, and felt kinda' bad. But after a pause from Taylor, he responded back.

"...nice shirt." Taylor said with a small smile.

The kid gave a surprised look, then looked down at his shirt. He slowly looked back up, and with a small, shy smile on his face, he responded quietly.

"...thank you..." the kid said. Taylor smiled and gave him a small nod. He then turned and headed out the door, to the student parking lot.

The shot then starts dissolving into the next scene, which was back to Taylor's house from the beginning, except it was was in the middle of the afternoon. It was a, somewhat, large house, with all the necessities a house should have; kitchen, living room, bedrooms, bathrooms, hallways, ya' know, all the basic stuff. The house was quiet, with no one in it and nothing was making any noise. Then, a couple seconds later, the front door was being heard open, along with the house's alarm system, where it would just do three simple beeps anytime you would open a door or window in the house. Then, the same dog from before was shown, running and barking to the front door, to see who it was.

"...hey, Daisy...hey, baby..." Taylor said somewhat quietly, looking a bit tired from his day at school. He greeted her by petting and scratching her. She waged her tail and ran around him in excitement to him being home. He kept petting her, until the phone rang.

"Go lie down Daisy, go lie down." he told the dog. She listened and walked to the very end of the couch, and jumped on it, and closed her eyes. She used the small table that had a lamp on it as a place to rest her head on. Taylor threw his backpack on the couch, then walked from the living room into the kitchen where the ringing phone was, he picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked. There was a slight pause.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" he asked again. A longer pause ensued.

"...O...Okay...so...so, are you, like, on the boat, or no? ...okay, well, how long is that gonna' be? ...hmm...okay...I'm fine, yeah, I just got back from school just a second ago, actually...*he nodded a couple times* Yeah...yeah, I know, I know...yeah, I saw it too, don't worry, I'll be fine, the storm probably won't be too bad...alright...okay, well, have fun on the cruise...bye." He sighed after he hung up the phone. Daisy heard him put the phone down on the counter and she woke up and looked at him.

"Well, Daisy, it looks like we're going to have two weeks with no one here. What do you have to say about that?" he asked her.

Daisy just stared at him.

Taylor chuckled and smiled, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. He walked back into the living room to get his backpack, patted Daisy on the head, as she laid back down to go to sleep, and then opened another door, and walked into a hallway. At the end of it was his room. He opened the door, and threw his backpack on the already made bed.

The room was a, fairly decent sized room. It wasn't spit-shine clean, but it wasn't messy either. The bed was in the very center, and its headboard was touching the north-side wall. There were also small nightstands to the left and right of the bed, with a small lamp on each. To the right of the room, was a closet, filled with clothes and other junk he just didn't feel like throwing out at the time. To the left, was a small desk with a small lamp on it, an electric keyboard right next to it, and three windows on the wall that overlooked his pool and the canal. On the south-side wall, in front of the bed, there was a TV on top of a dresser, and to the left of that, was a big bookshelf.

On the bottom shelves, there were books of all different sizes and shapes. On the top selves, they were filled with video games, ranging from the NES, GameBoy, GameBoy Advance, DS, 3DS, Xbox 360, Nintendo 64, GameCube, Wii, and Wii U. In the middle was his big movie collection, and had such movies as, 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit', 'Casablanca', 'A Hard Day's Night', 'Fight Club', the, 'Back To The Future' trilogy, the, 'Toy Story' trilogy, 'Mr. Smith Goes To Washington', and many more. The middle shelf also shared his CD collection, which he had all The Beatles and Gorillaz albums, some on vinyl, but also had some other albums, from Pink Floyd, AC/DC, The Beach Boys, and many more. On the top of the bookshelf, he had the Club Nintendo 2011 pin set and the re-released Game & Watch. He also had Wii, 3DS and a Wii U box up there, as well.

On the dresser, he had a white Wii to the left of the TV, and a black Wii U on the right. On top of the TV, there was a DVD player, and on top of that, was a 2013 Club Nintendo calender, a plush Mario doll, and a R.O.B. In a little opening between the TV and dresser, he was able to put his GameCube on the left and his Nintendo 64 on the right. On his walls, he had some framed Club Nintendo posters, a Super Smash Bros. Brawl poster, a Pink Floyd: The Wall poster, a few Beatles posters and framed animation cells from the movie, 'Yellow Submarine', right over the headboard of the bed.

Taylor walked around the room and pulled out all the stuff he had it his pockets, so he could put them on his right nightstand; iPod touch, phone, black 3DS, Mario-themed wallet, and keys. He walked back over to the TV and turned it on, along with the Wii U, he also grabbed the GamePad that was on top of the Wii U, and sat down at the end of the bed, ready to play some video games. As it booted up, his little Mii avatar gave a small wave, and then all the other Mii's started running in, to the billboard like tiles, floating in the air.

"Alright," Taylor said, talking to himself. "Before I start Lego City, I'm going to check Miiverse real quick, see if I got any notifications."

He tapped the Miiverse icon on the GamePad and waited for the screen to load.

Then, suddenly, the scene cuts outside, right near Taylor's room, where, through the window, you could still barely see Taylor on the bed, waiting for the application to load. The camera then pans over to the right and moves a little bit upward, where you could see a massive storm, blacker than night, slowly moving closer to the house. The scene then fades into black, with slight sounds of thunder, off in the distance...

_**To Be Continued...**_

Well, what did ja' think? I hoped you liked it, and I'll be continuing it in a short while. *sigh* Wow...writing a story's hard, you've gotta' explain and describe SO much! But...I'll keep treckin' along...hopefully...

I'm also going to do references all throughout this story, and I had one in this chapter. The names that the teacher called out are all friends of mine. I know, no one reading this will get that one, but, oh well, who cares. :P

By the way, if you do want to see my other work on YouTube or somethin', just search, 'NowhereStarr14', right in that ol' search box. And, another thing, if you still have a hard time getting an image of Taylor, or, me, in your head, just check out my Colors! Live or DeviantART accounts; they have some drawings where I think I got down how I look, only if you want.

And, hey, if you wanna' see me on Miiverse, search, 'NowhereStarr64', instead of 'NowhereStarr14'. Somebody already took it, apparently.

(_...somebody...took my identity...I'm scared..._)


	2. The Arrival

Here's the second chapter, enjoy. :)

_Continuing from where we left off, Taylor just got home from school, and started playing on his Wii U. Before he was about to play a game, he went onto Miiverse to check his notifications. As he was checking, the storm from outside was slowly getting closer to the house..._

_...now, you may be wondering how he wasn't able to hear the, loud, booming thunder from outside. It's not that he didn't hear it...he was just more focused on a certain post a player made in the Zelda Series Community, that, annoyed him a little bit._

"Aww...c'mon, that's not how you spell rupees; it's with a 'p', not a 'b'!" he complained.

The post was a drawing, and it said, 'Your face when you get rich in ru'**b**'ees.' "*sigh* whatever, it doesn't matter, alright, I'm going to check my other notifications. And after that, I'm going to play some Brawl, now that I moved all the Wii data onto the Wii U." he said talking to himself, as he tapped the screen, waiting for it to load. When it finished, he started scrolling through the few notifications he had. He saw one and he noticed the person commented on one of his posts. He touched it. A pause ensued, and then Taylor chuckled to himself, and began typing on the GamePad.

"Same here man, same here…" he said, reciting the comment he just typed out. He was talking about how difficult Donkey Kong's Crash Course from Nintendo Land was. He then posted the comment on the original post he made about. After he posted the comment, his phone vibrated, and played the, 'Challenger Approaching' sound effect from the first Smash Bros. It was a text message and on the screen, it said, '1 New Message'. Taylor put the GamePad down on the bed, got up and went to check his phone, and while he was at it, he grabbed his 3DS and slid it into his right pocket; he was going to play it later. Looking back at the phone, Taylor noticed it was from his dad. He started reading the text message aloud.

"'Hey, quick heads up, your Aunt Jackie's coming to the house soon to pick up Daisy,' Wait, what?" he said confused. He turned his phone sideways and slid open the keyboard. "Why…can't I, watch her. It won't be that…hard…" he said as he typed the message, and sent it back. A few seconds later, he responded back. He read the message aloud again.

"'I know, but you know how your mother gets, she gets paranoid about everything,' Yeah, I can agree to that," he said to himself. He continued reading. "'So before I could talk her out of it, she called Jackie and sent her to pick up Daisy. I know you're able to watch her by yourself, but don't worry about it too much. So, I'll see you in two weeks. Love, Dad.' Great, I'm gonna' be completely alone!" he complained. "Wait…'P.S. don't be playing video games the whole two weeks we're gone! ' Yeah, whatever dad, I don't play video games THAT much…or…maybe I do…." he wondered to himself. Then, a few seconds later, the doorbell rang. Daisy was heard barking, somewhere in the house.

"And, speak of the devil…" he muttered to himself. He put his phone down and walked over to his door, opened it and then closed it when he left the room.

The next scene cuts outside, with the wind blowing fairly hard. It shows Taylor and his aunt talking right in front of the front door. Daisy was on a leash and the aunt was holding the other end.

"…and, yeah, that's all she needs. I hope she isn't, ya' know, too much trouble." Taylor said with a small smile, talking about Daisy. The aunt shook her head, smiled, and patted her right hand on his left shoulder.

"Don't worry about it; I used to have a dog when I was a kid that was even crazier than her!" she responded back. Daisy then stopped panting and quickly looked up at her. They both chuckled at this action. "Well, I best get out of your hair. Ya' know, I think your mother is just paranoid, I don't really think I need to watch her." she said, as she walked back to her car.

"Yeah, that's what I said," he softly yelled with a small smile on his face. He wanted to wait outside until they left.

Daisy and she both got into the car. The car started up and was about to drive away, but, the passenger side window started rolling down. She leaned over to the open window and shouted something to him, but Taylor didn't hear her. The wind started picking up, and the sky got darker.

"…W-what?" he shouted back, his left hand slightly behind his left ear.

She shouted again, but then came the loudest thunder strike that Taylor ever heard. It was a loud, bright crack, and it seemed like it went right over the house. Taylor screamed and covered his ears from the deafening sound and almost fell to the ground. It then began to rain, hard. Really, really hard. The aunt rolled up the window and quickly sped away. Taylor was getting drenched from the rain, and he quickly tried to run back inside the house. He slipped and tumbled a little bit, but he finally got to the front door, opened it, and closed the door. He was panting and his clothes were drenched and were dripping water all over the tile floor. He finally calmed down.

"*small pant*,*small pant*...woo... *small pant* Haa...*intakes breath* That, was the loudest thunder bolt I've ever heard! It was so close too..." he said. Rain was still beating down on the house, and the wind was blowing very, very hard, from the outside. But then, he smelled something a little weird. "...wait..." he sniffed the air twice. And then he found out what he was smelling. Smoke.

Something in the house was burning.

"Oh my God." he simply stated, and started sprinting to the source. It was coming from the hallway to his room. Then, in a few seconds, he realized it was coming from his room. He quickly threw the door open, and looked all around, to see where it was. He quickly looked to his right, nothing. He quickly looked to his left, where the TV was, and then, he saw where the smoke was coming from.

His Wii U.

"Oh my God!" he yelled. The Wii U wasn't on fire, but smoke was rising from the system. The blue and white lights were brightening and dimming. The TV was, just, freaking out, static and all types of different colors were filling the screen.

"I gotta' disconnect this thing!" he yelled, as he quickly reached his hand to the back of the system, where the power cord was. But just as he grabbed the cord to unplug it, from outside, another large lightning bolt rained down from the sky, and it struck a telephone wire, that ran electricity into Taylor's house. The electricity from the lightning bolt then traveled down the wire, into the walls of the house, and finally reaching an outlet. The electricity then continued to go into the wire that was plugged into said outlet.

And it was the same wire Taylor was trying to unplug from the Wii U.

"**AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH****HH!**" he screamed in extreme pain. Electricity was coursing through every part of his body, and bolts were, just, bouncing all over his whole body. His hand was still griping the power cord, he couldn't let go of it. His body soon started to feel numb, he then slowly started losing conscious, and started falling forward, towards the Wii U, in slow motion, the power cord still in hand and partly connected to the Wii U. And just as the front of his face was about to slam right on the Wii U and the dresser, the scene then suddenly cut to black, silence ensued.

…

The scene is still black, but a couple seconds later, very faintly, you could hear the beeping from a heart-monitor, in the background. Then, slight and quiet moaning came from Taylor. Suddenly, as he moaned, you could see what he saw from his point of view, two blurry holes (his eyes), opening and looking at something very white and bright. As his eyes blinked and adjusted to the brightness, he found out he was looking at a ceiling, and he saw bright square lights all over it. He slowly looked up to the top right, and he noticed that there was indeed, a heart-monitor, beeping away. He then slowly realized where he was...

He was in a hospital.

"...wha..." he muttered to himself, breathing a little bit heavier than before, with the heart-monitor increasing beeps slightly, with him still trying to gather his bearings.

He moved his right hand near his face so he could see it, and he noticed he had a Pulse Oximeter on his index finger. He also noticed he wasn't wearing his clothes from before; instead, he was wearing a long, white hospital gown, and had a thin white blanket over him. He put his hand back to where it originally was. He then used his hands to help him lean up on the back of the bed he was laying on. When his back was resting comfortably on the back of the bed, he looked up to see the rest of the room.

He noticed there were other beds, all neatly made, across from him, and, as he slowly looked to his right, he noticed the number of beds in a row just kept going, as well as the room itself. When his eyes finally met the end of the room, there was just a big square wall with a slightly smaller window in the shape of a circle, showing him from the other side; it looked very bright out. He wanted to see more from the outside, but there was a big tree directly blocking the view.

A little quicker than before, he looked across to the left of the room, with the beds and room itself, again, just, kept going and going until they ended with a door, and above it, it said, 'Exit', in red letters. Taylor just then remembered the incident; he remembered being electrocuted. Oddly enough, he felt fine. He slowly looked back at his bed, and then began thinking to himself.

_("...how am I still alive...?...who..__..who brought me here...? Did...someone...find me...? What hospital, am I at...?"). _These were some questions he thought to himself. But before he could answer them, he looked up again, and realized something.

There was no one else in the room. Not a single doctor, nurse, or patient. _**No one**_.

His started to become even more nervous than he was before; his eyes started darting around the room, with so many questions buzzing around in his head that he wanted answered.

"…h…h-hello?" he quietly asked, waiting for someone, somewhere to answer him. Silence.

"…Hello." he tried again a little bit louder.

Silence. Getting frustrated, he finally yelled.

"Hello?!" he yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. "Is anyone there? **hello**?!" he shouted louder. He then began quieting down, still hoping for an answer. "Where am I...who brought me here..." he silently sunk back into the bed. "...what the hell is going on...?" he said very quietly, to himself. He sat there quietly, looking down at himself...until suddenly, he heard a big thud, in another room close to his. The impact caused him to lift his head in surprise, and the door of the room he was in creaked halfway open, which he noticed.

On the other side, there was a hallway, but, it didn't look like a hospital hallway where everything was white. It actually looked...like a hotel hallway...with designs on the carpeted floor and the walls being a basic, tan color.

...Nothing was making any sense.

Taylor kept staring at the open door, wondering what the thud was from the other room. He also wanted to see where he was, and to see if he could find someone here. He decided; he was going to explore a little bit.

He knew he could get up and walk around, he still felt fine. He looked back at his right hand, lifted it and with the help of his left hand, he took off the Pulse Oximeter from his finger, and placed it on the table next to him. The heart-monitor then went right to 0, with a long, continuous droning noise taking place. Just as he was about to get off the bed, he realized something; he was only wearing his boxers underneath his white medical gown. He quickly covered back up.

"Gah! Where the hell are my clothes?!" he said. Looking to his right, next to a vacant bed, there they were, dry and folded. "Alright," he said quietly to himself. "...now, if I can, just..." he said, mumbling to himself, as he tried to pull the blanket out from under him, so he could then use it to wrap around his...backside...if anyone came in and saw him. With his right hand, he held the blanket so it stayed wrapped around his waist as he walked over to his clothes. He picked up his clothes from the floor, then walked behind a medical screen, only showing his silhouette, and he started putting his clothes back on.

_Trophy Gallery - Super Smash Bros. Brawl_

_(*It's quiet and a bit muffled because it's playing over the intercom*)_

The scene then cut to the hallway where the door led, and then Taylor's head popped out of the door, and it was to the right of the shot. He looked back and forth between the ends of the hallway. He then fully walked in the middle hallway. He looked back at the door he came from, and on a gold colored plaque, the words, 'Infirmary' was written out on it, right on the door.

Again, it looked very similar to a high-class hotel hallway. Just to the right of him on the left wall, was a plant on a small table, and there many doors in the hallway as well. Taylor looked all around the hallway, and then decided to walk down the different hallways, to see if he could find anything or anyone.

After about 30 seconds from walking down different hallways, he saw a bunch of doors, some with different names on each, like, 'Gym', 'Recording Room', and 'Bathroom'. Most of them had letters and numbers, organizing each room; 'B-12', 'B-13', 'B-14', and so on. He kept on walking and looking at the door names until one, caught his eye.

'**Nintendo Collection**'.

He stopped and looked at the name, then looked at the door itself. "…whaaat…?" he said, quietly questioning himself. Without thinking, he grabbed the golden colored door handle, and opened the door. Inside, the room was completely dark. Taylor then ran his right hand on the wall, trying to find a light switch. He found one and switched it on. The room lit up, and Taylor squinted from the brightness. It was a square room with wood flooring and the walls were a grayish black color. But when Taylor's eyes adjusted to the lights, and saw what was in front of him, he almost fainted. His eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open.

(_song fades out_)

There was a white table right in the middle of the room, with, hundreds and hundreds of trophies littered on top of it. Behind it, was a short bookshelf, as tall as a dresser, that ran all the way across the back wall. It had many different cubbies, and in the top row, there was a different Nintendo console. Starting from the left, was a Nintendo Entertainment System, and all the way to the right, was a Wii U, with the rest of the other consoles in between, and in order of release date. The row underneath that, had the Japanese versions of each console. The same followed suit with hand-helds, on the lower cubbies. Every Game & Watch hand-held was there too. Above it, was the Super Smash Bros. symbol on a poster. To the right, was a huge book shelf filled with games. A **LOT** of games. Taylor then realized something about this room...

…**it was the trophy room…from Melee…**

He slowly walked towards the table full of small trophies. When he was right next to it, he went down on his knees, so that his face was eye level to the table. He slowly poked the top of a trophy of Mario, while looking at all the other trophies. "...how...how did...did somebody...make all these...?"

Just then, he heard another loud thud, which was closer to him than before, when he was in the infirmary. Actually, the sound came from the door right across the hall. He quickly got up, accidentally knocking over the Mario trophy, which he didn't notice, and looked at the door it came from. He slowly and carefully walked towards the door. His then noticed the name on the door, 'Items'. He moved his face closer to the plaque to read it.

"'Items'?" he quietly recited. "...What kind of place is th-" The door suddenly flew open without warning, and smacked Taylor right on his forehead. "OAH!" Taylor yelled, immediately placed his hands on the top part of his face, groaned, and fell right on his back, onto the floor. He moaned and rolled slightly on the floor.

"Aaagghhh...aahhh..." he moaned, grabbing his face. He was still on the ground. "Son of a, bitch, who the hell...Ahh..."

"**We free! We free, boing! We leave! We leave, zoom!"**

Then, hundreds and hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of Mr. Saturn's, (_no pun intended_) zoomed out of the door, and out of the left side of the shot, apparently escaping from the room they were in. Taylor, still in pain, didn't see or hear any of them running out of the door. But as Taylor started leaning up from the floor to see the open door, one last Mr. Saturn jumped out from inside the room. Taylor, with one hand still on his forehead, slowly opened his eyes. He then saw the Mr. Saturn that was still by the door, and his eyes grew wide, with his mouth opening a little bit. The Mr. Saturn then turned to him, said, "Zoom!", then, (_sorry, sorry_) zoomed off in the same direction the others went.

"...wh...wh...**WHHHAAAAAAAAAT?!**" he yelled extremely loud, baffled at what he just witnessed. His voice echoed of the walls. He awkwardly tried to get up and to comprehend what all happened to him in the last two minutes. His whole body shook and was freaking out.

"I don't...I don't understand..." he said as he stood up. He started spinning and looking around the hallway he was in. "What's going on? Is this a joke, **BECAUSE I'M NOT LAUGHING!**" he shouted at no one.

"**Who the hell is yelling so loud?**" a male voice said.

"**Yeah, I know, I can hear him from downstairs!**" another male voice said.

Taylor quietly gasped to himself, and, just because he was losing it, he basically sprinted down the hall, running away from the voices. He hid behind a corner and waited, panting quickly and quietly. He dare not look around the corner, with the fear of being seen.

"Hey, someone was in here, Mario's trophy is knocked over. You don't think it was..._**him**_, do you?" the first male voice said.

"Nah, can't be, he's still knocked out. Let me go check on him real quick." the second voice said. Taylor started moving backwards while still looking forward.

"*pant*, *pant*...I gotta' get outta' here before-AAAAHHHH!" he yelled again, falling backwards. He didn't know there was a set of stairs right behind him, and he started tumbling down.

"AH! OAH! OOH! GAH! OH! GAH!" he shouted in pain as he fell down the stairs. A couple seconds later, he finally reached the end of the stairs.

"Ahhhhhhh...oowwwwwww..." he said slowly. He rolled over on his stomach and tried to pick himself up with his hands. But before he could, a big, booming voice started...laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Right on cue! We were just talking about you!" it said. Taylor looked up to see who was talking.

"...*groan*, wha-" he stopped short. His eyes widened and his mouth closed in a straight line. He slowly lifted himself up from the ground until he stood up completely straight. His eyes nor face moved an inch. He saw where the voice came from.

It was from a giant, floating hand. And around him, were Super Smash Bros. characters, some starring at him with awe and amazement, some with wide eyes and curiosity on their face, and some...kept their blank stare. The hand began talking again.

"Ya' know, out of the five million years I've existed, I'd never thought I'd see the day..." the hand continued. Then, another hand flew in the room from the left, and basically started yelling.

"See what, righty?" the other hand yelled..._crazily..._

"Where I would get to see...a real life..._**player**_..." he chuckled again. He cleared his...throat...then started talking again. "Let me see if I can remember; your name is, '**_NowhereStarr14_**', correct?" the hand asked.

"…" Taylor just stood there, not knowing what to say. He couldn't say anything, but thought, just one phrase to himself...

(..._what have they got me on_...?)

_**To Be Continued...**_

**References:**

** - The post on Miiverse that, Taylor, was complaining about is an actual post. It was made by a favorite writer of his...**

** - A, 'Dawn of the Dead' quote.**

**Well, that's chapter 2! Ya' know, as I was writing this, wonderful chapter, some video game news came to me, that made me almost faint...**

**...**

**EARTHBOUND IS COMIN' TO NORTH AMERICA, BABY! YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EVERYBODY, REJOICE, EARTHBOUND WILL SOON BE UPON US! (*runs off in the distance*) YEAHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... **


	3. The First Night

Wow...it's been a while since I've written for this story, but, nevertheless, here is another chapter, enjoy.

And I would just like to say, thank you **shadowmwape** and **pichufan101** for actually reading my story. If you want, you can write a review for my story, so I know what you like, or what I should change, some pointers, or whatever, it would just really help me out. Thank you.

_Location: ?_

_Time:?_

The scene fades from black, showing the big group Smash Bros. characters, along with two giant floating hands, above them. Across from them, was Taylor, still not sure if what he was seeing was real or not, and giving a blank stare. One of the hands started talking again.

"Uh...hello..? NowhereStarr? Are you, alright?" the hand asked. "You need to sit down, or..." he trailed off, waiting for an answer. In response, Taylor's eyes went cross-eyed and he started to fall backwards. Before he could, a white gloved hand grabbed his hand before he could fall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, careful now!" the person said, as he pulled Taylor up back up on his feet. Taylor shook his head, put his free hand on his forehead and grunted. "Uhh..." Taylor began. "Thank-" he stopped short, his eyes got wide and his mouth opened up a little.

The person who caught him was Mario.

…

"_(Mario...caught me...?)_" Taylor thought in shock. He then realized he didn't finish his sentence, and stuttered to finish it.

"T-t-th-th-thank...thank you..." Taylor trailed off, as he looked in shock and confusion. He was finally standing up on his own, without any help.

"You good?" Mario asked. Taylor looked down at him rather quickly.

"Huh? Oh...yeah, yes, I'm fine." Taylor reassured him. He then looked back at the group again. He realized the other characters in the group; they were all from Brawl, with the addition of Roy, Mewtwo, and Pichu. The only character's who weren't there were Bowser, Ganondorf and Wario. His eyes were darting over each character, with them giving him in return either weird or amazed looks. Taylor tried to speak again, but right as he was about to say something, someone began shouting from upstairs, and they seemed to be running down the stairs, as well.

"Master Hand! Master Hand! He's gone! The** p****layer'****s** gone!" two people started shouting, as they ran down the stairs. Taylor turned to see who it was, and it was Link and Fox, frantically trying to reach the bottom of the stairs first. When they did, they somehow completely didn't see the, '**player**,' standing there, and went to the big group, to tell them.

"Master Hand! *pant*" Link shouted, trying to catch his breath.

"The player! *pant*" Fox continued, as he too, tried to catch his breath.

"HE'S GONE!" They both shouted at the same time, raising their arms above their heads.

"Pika." A Pikachu simply said, with a bored tone in his voice, pulled on Fox's pants, to get his attention. Fox turned and looked down at the Pikachu, along with Link, to see what he wanted. The Pikachu then pointed with his other hand at Taylor. Fox and Link both looked at him. They paused for a moment, looking a little embarrassed.

"...oh." they both said at the same time.

The camera cut back to Taylor, with even more confusion on his face. He tried to say what he said before, but he still couldn't find the right words. He stopped and closed his mouth and looked down. He then looked back up at the hand with a serious look on his face, with everyone waiting to see what he was going to say.

"...it this a joke?" Taylor straightly asked, raising his arms at his sides, then letting them fall, slapping the sides of his body. "Is this, like, a prank, or something? Because, this," he chuckled once, and began again. "this is stupid," pointing at the floor, as he chuckled more, while shaking his head. "This...is..." he stopped, his grin went away, and he aimed his head at the ground. "...this...is..." he said again, still trying to finish his sentence, but he didn't need to.

"Unbelievable." a deep and dark voice said, near the group. Taylor quickly looked up and noticed Mewtwo read his mind, and finished his sentence for him. He closed his eyes and began again. "You scared, you don't understand where you are, or why you're here." He opened his eyes again. "And you also don't understand, why **video game characters** are in the same environment as you are, talking and interacting with you, as well."

"...Yeah." Taylor truthfully said, speechless that someone read his mind, and said what he couldn't. "Yeah, all of that is what I wanted to-WOAH! Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, wait a minute, back up!" he yelled. He slowly began again. "You all know...you're...video game characters..?" he slowly said, and waited for an answer. Everyone looked at each other, and they looked like they were just asked a really stupid question. They all turned back to face him at the same time.

"Yeah." they all responded with a nod, with a basic tone in their voices, with a couple, 'yes's', 'yup's', including two, 'Pi's' from Pikachu and Pichu, a 'jigg' from Jigglypuff, a 'squirt' from Squirtle, a grunt from Charizard, and an, 'ivy' from Ivysaur. There was also a single beep from Mr. Game & Watch and a weird robotic noise from R.O.B. Taylor was dumbfounded.

"Wha...What?" Taylor basically shouted at them.

"Yeah," Link began. "We all know that, and that's why were all pretty surprised that a **player** was somehow able to get here, as well."

"A play-a player, why do you all keep calling me that?" he asked in desperation.

"Because that's what you are, NowhereStarr," Marth said, jumping into the conversation. "A player, a person who, plays games. Very simple. It's just, well..." he trailed off.

"We never thought we would have one in our own domain." Roy continued. "We didn't think it was possible for anyone of us to be a player, and players be characters, but...you somehow did, because, well, you're here..." Roy trailed off. All Taylor could do was place both of his hands on the top of his head, still not understanding what was happening. He put his hands back down, and tried to speak again.

"Ok...ok...if you don't know how I got here, then I wanna' ask you this," he said, pointing his right hand at them, as he spoke. "What is, what is this place?" he asked, as he looked around the room. The room he was in looked kind of like a lobby to a hotel, included with a fireplace, painted art on the walls and weird looking sculptures scattered around the room. The tan walls and designed carpets followed him from upstairs, and Taylor assumed the whole place had the same color scheme. To the left of the room, was a long, regal colored couch, with two armchairs at each end. There was a small table a few feet in front of the couch, kinda like a coffee table. And hanging on the wall, was a large flat-screen TV. Under it was a brown colored cubbie, filled with miscellaneous things. On the ceiling was a giant, fancy chandelier, with many bright lights attached to it. Master Hand, again, cleared his...throat, to get Taylor's attention.

"Well this, NowhereStarr, is the Smash Bros. building," he said, opening and moving his hand as he talked. He continued. "This building is where all the matches from every singe Smash Bros. game takes place, right here," he chuckled, sounding very proud of that fact. "This is also been a home to over forty people, who have participated in each game, including characters who have participated as assist trophies and some items, as well. We're very thankful, because this building and each game wouldn't even exist if it weren't for the wonderful **player's** and **maker's** out there, who worked hard to test each game and rid of glitches and bugs in every new installment. And we're also very excited for the fourth Smash Bros. that is being made in development, with the help of a group of **maker's** named **Namco Bandai, **isn't that a funny name?" he chuckled. "Well, does that answer your question?" he happily asked. Taylor still wasn't too sure what was going on.

"Uhh...yeah, I think..." he said, so that he didn't have to hear more long and confusing explanations.

"Oh!" Master Hand surprisingly said, that made Taylor jump a little. "We forgot our manners," he said, as **everyone** started to bow for Taylor.

Yes. **Everyone**. Taylor's eyes grew wide as he saw the whole group started bowing to him, even people like Snake, Mewtwo, and even the rest of the Pokemon we're doing it, for absolutely no reason, at least that's what he thought.

"(WHAT THE HELL?!)" he desperately thought.

"How rude of me, I forgot that we in the presence of a **player**. Thank you, NowhereStarr, for all that you've done, in playing and improving our games, over the many, many years." Master Hand said, as everyone stood straight back up, with some people with smiles on their faces, and other people who kept their straight faces. Taylor was still in shock, and was about to say something, but was interrupted by a loud, robotic voice over the intercoms.

"WARNING! PLAYER NAMED, 'STINGRAYMAN101', BEGINNING CLASSIC MODE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! EVERYONE INTO POSSITIONS!" the voice said. Everyone started chatting and jogging, with some walking and Sonic gone in a blue flash to the right of the room, to another set of stairs that led to somewhere Taylor's didn't know. Even Crazy Hand quickly floated up the stairs, giggling and laughing as he did. All who was left in the room was Master Hand and Taylor.

"D-Don't you have to go up there, too?" Taylor questioned, as he pointed to the staircase.

"Nah, not until later, Crazy doesn't either, but he just likes to watch the matches," Master Hand assured. He began again. "So, it looks like your in need of a room, until we find out how to bring you back home, come on," he said as he floated behind him and waved his hand towards him. "I've got a room for you." he said.

"Oh! Umm...I don't really...um, I mean, I don't want to be a, a burden, you know-" Taylor said, as Master Hand cut him off.

"Bah! Nonsense! You're a guest, come on, follow me." he said, as he floated up the same stairs Taylor tumbled down a few minutes ago.

"Well..." Taylor tried to say to Master Hand, but trailed off because he was already up the stairs. Taylor sighed, looked around the room, then slowly followed him up the stairs.

The camera then cut to a small, empty room. There was a basic bed, with a closet door, a window, looking out to some grass plains, and a nightstand with a digital clock and a lamp on it, right next to the right side of the bed. It then showed Master Hand and Taylor walking into it.

"Well, this is the only room that no one else is using, it'll have to do, sorry." Master Hand said. Taylor looked up to him.

"No, no, it's fine, don't worry about it." Taylor assured, as he looked around the room, and walked towards the bed.

"Ok, if you say so..." Master Hand, sounding unsure. He began again. "Well, before I leave, so you can settle in, I just want to check two little things." Master Hand said, raising two fingers as he said it.

"And what's that?" Taylor asked, as a white, roll-up ruler rolled down right next to Taylor's body. He saw it, and was confused. "What the..?" Taylor trailed off.

"Ok, you're 6'2''," Master Hand said, as a wrote on a floating clipboard with a giant pencil. He then faced Taylor.

"And how much do you weigh?" he asked him. Taylor thought about it for a second.

"Uhh...180, last time I checked..." Taylor said, a little unsure. The hand wrote down what he said, as Taylor watched him.

"W-Why do need to know how tall I am, and how much I weigh?" Taylor questioned.

"Standard procedure, don't worry about it." The hand simply said. When he finished writing, he snapped his fingers, then, the clipboard and the pencil disappeared in a puff of smoke. He started to head towards the door.

"Ok, now that that's all taken care off, I'll get out of your hair," he said. "Oh, and if want somethin' to eat or drink, just head down to the kitchen downstairs, anytime, and just, help yourself." he said, as he started pushing the door open to leave.

"Ok," Taylor said. "Granted I don't get lost on the way down there." he said, with a small smile, to be polite.

"Don't worry about it, I imagine, in a little while, you'll be **controlling** in no time!" he said, as he laughed. "Well, NowhereStarr, if you need anything, just let me know!" he said, as he closed the door. Taylor stood there, facing the door, in silence. He then cupped both his hands to his mouth.

"My name is Taylor!" he shouted, as he put his hands back down. Unfortunately, Master Hand didn't hear him. Taylor then turned to face the bed, and slowly got on it. He then put the covers over himself, curled his legs up, and laid down on the left side of his body with his eyes still open, just looking at the door he just walked in from, with a worried expression on his face. He then glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand.

The shot cuts to the clock, which showed the time, 5:51 P.M. The shot then dissolves to the clock showing 11:31 P.M. Taylor was having a hard time going to sleep. He was still trying to comprehend all that happened, and asked himself questions in his head.

"_(Am I ever gonna' get outta' here..?)"_

"_(Am I ever gonna' get back home..?)"_

"_(And what did he mean by...**controlling**?)"_

Just then, his stomach gave a low growl. He leaned his body up a little from the bed with his left arm, and placed his right hand on his stomach.

"Hmm." he quietly said. He then pushed off the covers from his body, stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. He opened it and walked into the hallway. He was heading down to the kitchen to get a little something to eat and drink. It took him about ten minutes, but he finally found it.

The scene then cuts to the kitchen, and shows Taylor walking into it. It's dark, and the only thing that was giving light into the room was the moon, shining through a window. Taylor then began opening, closing, and digging through random cabinets, as quietly as possible, to find a drinking glass. He soon found one, closed the cabinet, then headed over to the rather large refrigerator, placed his hand on the handle, and opened it up.

His eyes immediately squinted from the lights, and then he began searching for something to drink and eat. After a few seconds, he pulled his arms from out of the fridge, and he had a pre-made sandwich (don't ask) and the glass in his left hand, and a gallon of water in his right. Taylor then used his right elbow to close the door, but what he didn't know when he closed the door, Wolf was leaning on a wall, right behind the refrigerator door, with his arms crossed with a smirk on his face. He was also wearing pajamas, with a gray t-shirt and long red pants, and he wasn't wearing his, 'goggle-eye' thing on his head (you know what I'm talkin' about). Taylor glanced over to Wolf, looked straight again, then fully realized Wolf was in the same room as him.

"AAH!" Taylor got startled, and dropped everything on the tile floor, making a fairly loud noise. He started quietly panting a little bit to himself.

"Hey." Wolf simply stated, his smirk still intact. He un-leaned himself from the wall, and went to get something out of the fridge. "Kinda, jumpy, aren't we?" he asked him, as he chuckled a little bit.

Taylor didn't respond. Feeling a little embarrassed, he quickly leaned over and started picking up the food he dropped. When he had it all picked up, he went over to a near-by counter and started to pour his glass of water. He just wanted to quickly leave to go back to his room as soon as possible. After he poured his glass, he put the cap back on the gallon of water, then walked back to the fridge to put it back in. Problem was, Wolf was still digging around in the fridge. So all Taylor could do was awkwardly stand there, and wait behind him.

Wolf turned around from the refrigerator, to look behind him.

"Where is...oh, there it is." Wolf simply said, and took the gallon of water right from Taylor's hands. He then walked over to the same place Taylor got his glass from before, pulled one out, started to pour a drink. Taylor still stood there awkwardly, watching Wolf pour his glass of water. Wolf then looked back at Taylor.

"Yes?" Wolf asked, slightly raising his eyebrows. Taylor blinked in surprise and tried to say something.

"Oh, um, uhmmuh, not-nothing, nothing. I just, uh..." Taylor walked over to his sandwich and drink and picked them up, with Wolf still looking at him. "I'm just going, uh, back to, uh, my room...and..." he quietly trailed off, and started to awkwardly speed-walk away back up the stairs he came from.

"Heh." Wolf simply said to himself, taking a drink from his cup. "This is gonna' be one fun week." he said, smiling to himself. He then started to walk out of the kitchen, and was heading into a hallway, back to where his room was.

The scene then cuts back to Taylor's room, empty. The door then quickly opens, Taylor heads in, and quickly closes the door. Taylor then slowly turned back to the bed and slowly started to walk towards it, trying to forget what just happened. He slowly then sat on the bed and started to munch on his sandwich, taking a few sips of his water in between bites. After he finished, he then laid back down on the bed, covered himself up, slowly closed his eyes, started adjusting his head to the pillow, and then finally fell asleep.

"(_...hopefully tomorrow...makes more sense._)" he thought to himself, as he finally dosed off.

The screen then faded to black and went silent for a couple seconds.

…

A few seconds later, a rooster crowed, and right after it finished, the sun was shown rising through a window. As the sun slowly rose higher in the sky, the room lit up in a calm, orange and red color, and you could see it was the room Taylor was sleeping in. Taylor was shown laying on his back, still sleeping. The light soon hit Taylor's face, and his eyes squinted from the light. To fix the problem, he rolled over onto the right side of his body, so that the sun coming from the window wouldn't shine on his face. But what he didn't realize, as he rolled over onto his right side, someone else in his bed, rolled over onto his left side, so that their faces faced each other. Both their eyes slowly blinked opened at the same time, then it hit them.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" they both screamed. They both shot out of the bed on each of their respective sides. When he stood up, Taylor was still facing the direction of the other person, with confusion and fear both present on his face.

It was Popo.

"Wh-when the hell do you get in here?!" Taylor asked angrily.

"Wai-what? Whatdoyamean, 'why are you in here,' why the hell are you in here, in MY room?" Popo shot back. "And where's Nana?" He said as he looked around the room. "What did ja' do to her?!"

"N-nothing! She's not in here, 'cause this isn't your room!"

"Yeah-huhh! This is totally my room, and I can prove it," Popo assured. He began explaining, and talking rather fast. "'Cause last night, I was hungry, not just hungry, but really, really hungry, so, I walked outta' my room, and on the way to the kitchen, in the hallway, I saw a bug, on the carpet, but it was hard to tell what kind of bug it was, could've been a cockroach or a beetle or somethin', but anyway, I went down to the kitchen, and Kirby was in there too, havin' a piece of strawberry cake. We then started talkin' about favorite food, in which I said mine was eggplant, but then Kirby said his favorite was every type of food, and then I said, 'You can't do that, you have to pick one,' and he said, 'Well, that's not fair, I like a lot of food!' and then we got into a really big argument, and it made my throat dry from yelling, and then I was even MORE hungry, so, then, after Kirby got all mad and left, I made this humungous sandwich, out of, like, everything I could find out of the fridge; I put peanut butter in there, some mayo, a lot of swish cheese, a sprinkle of paprika on top, and a bunch of pickles in there too, so after I finished, I was really full, so, I went over to get some milk to wash it down, so then...and..." he trailed off. He looked back up at Taylor. He had an even more confused look on his face, with both eyebrows slightly raised.

"...What were we talking about again?" Popo asked. Taylor just gave a deadpan look on his face in response.

"**Popo! What are you doing?**"

Taylor turned to the door, and saw that Nana was at the door to his room.

"Nana!" Popo said, as he ran over to Nana. "I thought you were dead!" Nana just rolled her eyes and sighed. She looked up at Taylor.

"Uh, sorry about all that, I wake up and I notice my brother isn't in our room, and then I hear some shouting, coming from the next room, across the hall." she cuckled a little bit, looking away. She then looked back. "Again, sorry, he can act like a big doofus, sometimes." Nana said.

"(_Yeah, no kidding._)" Taylor thought. But he didn't want to sound rude. "No, no, it-it's fine, it's fine. It's just, uh...yeah..." he trailed off, scratching the back of his head and shifting his eyes. He wasn't sure what to say, due to the incredibly odd scenario he was just a part of a few seconds ago. Nana began again.

"Well, we were gonna' head down to have some breakfast, if you wanted to join us, everyone else is probably down there too." Nana said, with a small smile on her face.

"Oh...umm, yeah, I'll, I'll, umm, be down there soon." Taylor stuttered, giving a nod and a small smile in return.

"Ok," Nana said, nodding back, as she walked away. Taylor noticed Popo was still there with a small frown on his face, squinting at him.

"What?" Taylor asked him.

Popo raised his right arm, so that his mitten was pointing at his eyes. He then turned his wrist to Taylor's eyes, signifying that Popo was, 'keeping an eye', on him. He then slowly walked away in the direction Nana went, still looking at him as he walked. As soon as he left, Taylor looked down at the ground, inhaled and let out a big sigh, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his right hand, while shaking his head and closing his eyes.

"Still not makin' sense." Taylor said to himself, as he went through his door, to go downstairs to have some breakfast. Little did he know, that more craziness would ensue...

_To Be Continued..._

_References:_

_ - The player, 'stingrayman101' happens to be one of my brothers Xbox username._

_ - The scene with Taylor and Popo waking up and screaming is a reference to my favorite movie, 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit'._

Well, it has been a while, but I'll try and update faster, so I can finish this story for the grand total of five or less people actually reading this story.

See ya' next time!


	4. Let's Play A Game

Hey everyone, I had to make sure I updated this story and put up a new chapter before I go on my 4-day trip to Disney World! See you back on Thursday!

_**Review Responses**_

**pichufan101,****(Chapter 3)**:

U r welcome dude! Btw love the chapter so far, more please! X3

**From me**:

- Thank you very much for the support. Actually, I started continuing this story when I got an e- mail from the FanFiction website that an author followed me and gave a favorite to my story, which then gave me the inspiration to write another. Take a guess which author did that. :P

Well, on another note, here's the next chapter, enjoy.

**SakuraDremerz,** **(Chapters 1, 2, and 3)**:

Nice! :D I like how its somewhat like a movie script! I can't wait to read more! :)

*Jumps!* Earthbound is coming to the US?! O.O holy cow! And lolol to Taylor! XD

Lolol, poor Popo! XD please continue this story! It's really interesting!

**From me:**

Thank you for reviewing and yes, I wanted this to be very similar to a movie script.

Yes, as you can tell, I am very excited that I'll finally be able to play EarthBound legally. :P

I hope that I'm able to continue it as well, I'm liking how it's turning out, and other people seem to be liking it as well, so that's gotta' mean something good.

Here's the chapter, enjoy!

* * *

_**Location:** Super Smash Bros. Building_

_**Time:** 8:08 A.M._

The scene fades from black, and it shows Taylor closing the door to his room. He then turned and started to walk in the direction Nana and Popo went, to go and have some breakfast. While he turned a corner, a few feet in front of him, Ness and Lucas were walking in the opposite direction he was. They both turned in his direction, while still walking.

"Hi, NowhereStarr!" Ness said, waving as he said it. Lucas shyly looked up and gave a small wave. Taylor responded with a small smile and wave with his right hand. He continued walking down the hall. Then, down the hall, at another corner, Meta Knight came walking down, alone. When he passed by Taylor, he looked up at him.

"NowhereStarr." he said, as he closed his eyes when he said it, with a small nod, as well. Taylor didn't do anything to respond back, he just looked down at him, and he kept walking down. He was getting a little annoyed that everyone was calling him by his username, and not his real name. Next, a door opened right in front of Taylor, in which he stopped, and out from it, Mr. Game & Watch stiffly walked out, then frame by frame, closed the door, with little beep sounds with every stiff step he took. He then paused, and with a louder beep, his head swiftly turned to look at Taylor. He jumped a little and gave a surprised look.

"Uhh..." he trailed off. Then, Mr. Game & Watch's mouth opened and closed and said a series of short and long beeps.

"**(****di-di-di-dit)** **(****dit)** **(****dah-di-dah-dah) / (dah-dit) (dah-dah-dah) (di-dah-dah) (di-di-di-dit) (dit) (di-dah-dit) (dit) (di-di-dit) (dah) (di-dah) (di-dah-dit) (di-dah-dit)**" he beeped, (one letter is in each group of parenthesis, and a slash is a space) as he gave a frame by frame wave, and started to, 'walk', in the same direction Taylor was going. Taylor continued to stand there, even as he walked away.

"...did...did he just speak in Morse Code..?" Taylor said to himself. Then, all of a sudden, Toon Link walked by.

"Hey, NowhereStarr." he said, with a smile. Then, Pit walked by.

"Greetings, NowhereStarr." he said, giving a nod. Then, Sonic walked by.

"What's up, Starr?" he said, with a big grin on his face. As they all walked away, Taylor then gave a loud sigh, started walking again, and starting rubbing his forehead with is right hand.

"(_This is getting a little redundant; will someone please, just, call me by my real name?)"_ he desperately thought. Then, all of a sudden, in his head, a deep, gruff voice spoke to him.

"(_Hello, __**Taylor**__._)" it said. Taylor's eyes widened a little.

"(_Ahh! Who the, hell..?_)" he asked himself, as he looked around in the hallway. Then, to the right of him, another door opened. From it, came a Lucario. He had a small smile on his face, and kept looking at him, as he closed his door. When he did, he crossed his arms and paused for a second.

"Hey," he simply said. "You goin' downstairs to get some breakfast, too?"

"Uhh...yeah, yeah, I was." Taylor said, surprised.

"Well, I can show you the way, since you're new here, just follow me." the Lucario said, as he started to walk down the hall. Taylor knew it took him a while to find his way downstairs last night, so he then decided to follow him, and when he caught up with him, he walked to the left of him. Ten awkward seconds passed as they both just walked down the hall, with neither of them saying anything. Taylor felt like he should start a conversation with the Lucario.

"So! ...um, uh, you've, got a name, or you, just..." Taylor trailed off, looking at the Lucario, as they walked.

"Nope, It's just Lucario." he simply said, as he looked at him and then back down the hall.

"Oh."

...Silence...

"I've actually never had a trainer, so, yeah, that's why, ya' know, no nickname." he shrugged.

"Oh, sorry, if I..."

"No, no, don't worry about it." he paused for a second, and began again. "It's just, I just hope, ya' know, one day, I'll find that one trainer, and...ya' know..."

"Yeah, no, no, I totally get it, don't worry about." he paused, and began again. "Yeah, I believe you'll, ya' know, find him or her, one day, and, do, ya' know, Pokemon battles and, all that stuff..."

"Mmm-hmm" he simply, 'hmm'd'. They then reached a set of stairs, and started to walk down them. The camera then cut to them walking down them, and while they walked down, there was a lot of commotion that was taking place off-screen. When they finally reached downstairs, Taylor's face gave a surprised look, and his eyes began to look around the room, and who was in it.

All of the Smash Bros. character's were eating, talking, laughing, and also in their pajamas. (Just use your imagination for certain people's pj's.) Taylor then began to listen to their scattered conversations.

The camera then cut to Mario, with a cup of coffee in his right hand, talking to Yoshi, Luigi and Peach, sitting at a large table, near the kitchen. "So then, I said, 'sorry, but YOUR princess is in another castle!'" Mario said. Luigi, Yoshi and Peach started laughing. The camera then moved to Olimar, talking to the Pokemon Trainer.

"I wake up, and I have no clue where I am. I then found out my ship was completely destroyed, and then I start to worry, how I ever was supposed to get back home." Olimar said.

"Wow, what ja' do next?" The Pokemon Trainer asked, with wide eyes as he leaned closer to Olimar. The camera moved again down the table. It showed Fox and Falco casually talking, and drinking coffee.

"I mean, I could, if I wanted to, but, the thing is, I never thought it was gonna' be that large of a fleet, to begin with." Fox said to Falco, as he to a sip of his coffee. Falco responded back.

"Mhh, yeah, I see what you mean. Yeah, sorry for not bein' there earlier, I had to help Slippy with a little project he's doin', back at base." Falco said.

"Ah." Fox simply responded back, as he leaned back in his chair. The camera then cut back to Taylor and Lucario. Taylor turned to the him and thanked him, for leading him downstairs.

"Wow...well, uh, thank you, very much, for helping me find the kitchen." Taylor said with a small smile. Lucario then nodded back and closed his eyes, as he nodded.

"Anytime, man, anytime." Lucario said with a smile, as he walked over to get something to eat. Taylor slowly followed behind him, then saw a toaster near the refrigerator and pieces of bread next to it. Taylor stopped, grabbed a piece, and started munching on it, and headed over to sit at the end of the long table, he wasn't too hungry to begin with. All of a sudden, Master Hand floated in from the left of the room the long table was in.

"Good morning, everyone!" he said to everyone. Many, 'good mornings', 'hey's', were responded back to him. Master Hand continued.

"Ok, well, for some that forgot yesterday, we have a guest, here at the Smash Bros. Building," he said as he opened his hand toward Taylor, sitting at the very end of the table, munching on a piece of bread. He then looked up surprised, in mid bite of the piece of bread, as everyone else looked at him. Taylor wasn't sure what to do. Master Hand began again.

"So, what I was thinking, since he'll be doing this soon, that NowhereStarr, might want to play in a **game.**" Master Hand said. Everyone then stated murmuring in each group they were in. Taylor still wasn't sure what was going on. Mario then spoke up to Master Hand, as everyone quieted down, to hear what he had to say.

"Um, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, I mean, he just got here..." Mario trailed off. Ike then jumped into the conversation.

"Well, it's good experience; and he's gotta' start sometime, so, why not practice now?" Ike asked.

"That's very true," Mewtwo said. "Might as well just play a quick **game**, to get a good feeling for how it's going to be like." Mr. Game & Watch suddenly stood up in one frame, and started beeping in Morse Code again.

"**(di-di-di-dit) (dit) (di-di-dit) / (dah-dah-dit) (dah-dah-dah) (dah-dit) (dah-dit) (di-dah) / (dah-dah-dit) (dit) (dah) / (di-di-dah-dit) (di-di-dah) (dah-di-dah-dit) (dah-di-dah) (dit) (dah-di-dit)!**" he beeped.

"Goodness, Game & Watch, watch your language!" Master Hand responded back. Taylor felt like he needed to know what they were talking about, since it involved him.

"Hold on, hold on, what is this, **game**, you're all talkin' about?" Taylor said, as he looked at everyone.

"Simple," Master Hand began. "You play a game from a certain video game, and see if you can win."

"...and that's it?" Taylor asked him.

"That's it," Master Hand said. "It's just for good practice, basically. And another important thing; you can't die. If you lose, you'll get sent right back here."

"Uh, well, ok, I guess, it shouldn't be too hard." Taylor said, a little unsure.

"Great! And I know the best game to start with!" Master Hand said. He then snapped his fingers, and everything went white.

"Wait!" Taylor yelled before he could say anything, but it was too late.

...

The shot then slowly faded from white, into an extreme close-up of Taylor's face with his eyes closed. A few seconds pass, then his eyes opened quickly. They began to dart around for a couple seconds, then the shot cut to him laying on grass, and trees were all around him. It was at night, and grasshoppers constantly chirped. He lifted his body from his waist up, to see where he was. He was in the middle of a dark forest. As he looked around, he slowly lifted himself from off the ground, and when he finally stood straight up, he began dusting the front side of his shirt with his hands.

"Ok, how the hell am I supposed to win, if I can't see?" he complained to himself. He then noticed something on the ground, right next to his feet. It was a long, black flashlight. He reached down to pick it up.

"Alright, I'm ready," he said confidently, as he tried to turn on his flashlight by pressing the button, but it wouldn't work, for some reason. He then started mashing the button with his right index finger. The flashlight finally gave a decently sized beam of light.

"Gah, Jesus!" he said, as he was blinded by the light, since he was aiming the glass end at his face. He aimed the flashlight in front of him. "Ah, ok, there we go," he said. He then let out a big sigh, and started to see where he was, with the flashlight. As he looked around, he started getting a little paranoid, considering the fact that he was in a deep dark forest...at nighttime...alone...in the dark...

"Ok, ok," Taylor said, talking to himself, with a bit of fear in his voice, as he looked around. "This shouldn't be too hard, hopefully. And hopefully, I'll find out what I'm supposed to do." Taylor then pointed the flashlight straight.

"I guess I'll just, start by going this way..." he said, a little unsure. He then began walking forward. With each step he took, the grass made a loud, crunching sound. He started to walk and he started to see trees and rocks, scattered all over the place. As Taylor walked, and glanced at the things around him, like the grass, the tress, the rocks, and even the nighttime sky, and it all started to seem, kinda' familiar to him, but he wasn't sure why. It almost sorta' felt like...

...he's seen this place before... (_Dun, Dun, DUUUNNN!_)

After walking for about ten minutes, he was still just seeing trees and rocks. He thought he wasn't making any progress, until, off in the distance, he started to see some type of landmark. He squinted his eyes, aimed the light at it, and started to walk a little bit faster towards it. The closer he got, he finally found out what the large object was.

It was a black colored car. He walked as soon as he got a few feet away from it, and stopped right in front of it. He then began to look all around the car, and even inside. There was no one inside the car and nothing was really in it. There weren't any keys in the key hole, next to the steering wheel, and, on the left side of the car, on the outside of the door, there were some long, white scratches in the paint. He then moved to look at the back. There was no license plate, either. There was also a piece of **paper **that had something written on it,attached to the muffler, near the bumper, but Taylor didn't see it. He continued to search the car and then, he began thinking to himself.

"Ok, does this, like, mean anything?" he quietly said, as he looked around the car. "Is there something, I'm supposed to do with this?" he wondered. He then wanted to check the front again, to see if he missed anything. But what Taylor didn't realize, as he walked around the back end of the car, to get to the front, his jeans slightly scrapped by the piece of paper, which Taylor was unaware of. The paper then slowly fell from the muffler, and gracefully floated down onto the grass.

The camera then cut back to Taylor, leaning on the hood of the car, shining the flashlight inside of the car, to see if he missed anything important. He still found nothing, and let out a sigh, as he got off the hood of the car.

"What the hell, what am I suppose ta' do?" he said, as he threw is arms to the sides of his body. "I thought for sure that I was-" he abruptly stopped. He heard a loud, booming sound, off in the distance. His face froze and his eyes got wide, as he stayed still and listened, to see if he could find out what he heard. The sound appeared again, but, strangely sounded like it was a little closer than before. He started to get a little bit frightened. The sound boomed again, and the sound was closer. Taylor didn't think twice; he started to speed-walk away from the car and went farther into the deep forest...

As Taylor sped-walked, the booming sound continued, as it seemed like it kept a steady distance between him and the sound. Little strands of sweat started to run down each sides of Taylor's face, as he started to breath a little bit harder and louder, quickly glancing behind him at certain points. Then, Taylor walked into a large open field where the trees suddenly stopped appearing. In the middle of the small field, was a large, brown, dead tree, with its limbs all mangled and its bark all beaten up and broken, with no leaves on a single branch. Taylor walked to it, placed his hand on the rough tree to catch his breath, as he also listened for the booming noise.

Taylor looked around, and quietly panted, and listened...

…

...the sound stopped...

...even the crickets chirping stopped...

Taylor shined the flashlight all around, to see if anything was there, but there wasn't. He then held the flashlight closer to his body, with his legs shaking, as his eyes darted all over the place. He glanced near the large, dead tree, then, something caught his eye, that was on the large tree. He quickly then turned to it, to see what it was and shined the flashlight on it.

What he saw, made his skin turn white...

On the tree, was a piece of paper, and on it, it had crude drawings of trees, symbols and a tall person in black. Written around the drawings read, 'Don'T LoOk oR IT TaKEs YoU.'

...Taylor finally realized what game he was in...he quietly began whimpering, and slowly began backing away from the tree, with the light still aimed at the drawing on the tree. He suddenly heard the booming sound, louder and closer than ever before, behind him, and he stopped immediately. He quickly turned, and aimed his flashlight in the dark forest. And far off in the distance, he could see a tall, white man with no face, wearing a black suit, facing in Taylor's direction. Then, without moving his legs, he started to float right above the ground, towards Taylor. He didn't think for another second.

Taylor screamed and began sprinting, as fast as he could, away from the figure. The flashlight was still on, and the light followed the movements of his right hand, which was swinging around like crazy. Taylor began whimpering and panting louder than before, jumping over big rocks and dodging trees as he ran. Taylor dared not turn around, to see how close he was, or slow down. He kept sprinting for about 20 seconds, until, he reached a building.

It wasn't very tall, and it looked like a bathroom to a park, with tan colored walls and white colored tiles on the floor. Oddly enough, there wasn't a door, just a wide open entrance to the building. Without thinking, he ran inside.

Once he was far enough in the building, he slowed down, and leaned himself on a wall, and started taking heavy breaths of air, with tears in his eyes, and drenched in sweat. He slowly slid down on the ground, and sat in a corner. He leaned his head back until it hit the back of the wall he was up against.

"...ohmyGod...ohmyGod...ohmyGod..." he quietly kept repeating to himself. "Why why why, why did my first game have to be this?!" he cried to himself. Then, as Taylor was looking down at the ground, an extremely loud boom echoed off the walls of the building. Taylor quickly looked up, and with fear shown on is face and more tears streaming down his face, the figure was back, standing at the end of the hall, facing Taylor. Taylor held out both his hands at the figure, as it quickly started to float towards him.

"STOP! STOP PLEASE, NO, NOOOO!" he screamed. The figure kept getting closer, and closer, and closer, until he stopped just a foot away from Taylor. It then went real quiet. All Taylor could do was give quick, loud breaths as he stared up at him. Then, a few seconds later, his head aimed down to look at him, then in a British accent, began to speak. (it was hard to tell, since he didn't have a mouth)

"Game Over. Pages: 0/8, please try again." he simply said. Then all of a sudden, in a bright flash, Taylor was back in the Smash Bros. Building. He was still sitting on the chair, and everyone was still there. He was breathing heavily. He then looked back up to Master Hand, showing a real, pissed off face.

"What. In the hell. WAS THAT?!" Taylor yelled.

"Ya' didn't even get a single page!" Master Hand said.

"Of course I didn't get a single page! I was too scared, and ya' didn't even tell me what to do or what game you were droppin' me into!" Taylor said, as he stood up from his chair, while everyone watched him.

"Sorry, I thought you knew, considering you've played it before."

"Well, it is a LOT different playing it behind a screen than actually being there...and how ja' know I've played it before?"

"I asked Ness to read your mind, to find your biggest fear, and, it just so happen that Slenderman is the thing you fear most, so that's why we dropped you off in Slender."

"Why?! Why'd ja' drop me off in the thing I fear the most?!"

"Ya' know, he's not that bad of a guy, actually. I went out to lunch with him, like a week ago. Is he really your biggest fear?"

"Yes! Yes, as a matter of fact, he IS my biggest fear!" he said, as he nodded his head multiple times.

"Why?"

"I don't know, he's tall, he's got no face, he can, like, teleport anywhere, it's just-HE JUST IS, alright?!" he said, as he moved his hands around like crazy.

"Again, sorry. Oh yeah! Follow me, I wanna' show you something real quick." Master Hand said, as he floated away, into the room to the left of the room he was currently in. Taylor, already standing, began to follow him.

"And Slenderman's British?!" he yelled, as he walked into the next room, to see what Master Hand wanted to show him so bad...

_To Be Continued..._

Well, there's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and I'll see ya', when I come back from Disney!

BTW, here's a Morse Code Translator, for Mr. Game & Watch!

I'm sorry that I had to do it this way, because for some, odd reason, it won't let me put down dot's and dashes in the document editor. I had to do it in this, stupid way, but, if you are curious enough on what Game & Watch says, figure out the code!

A: (di-dah)  
B: (dah-di-di-dit)  
C: (dah-di-dah-dit)  
D: (dah-di-dit)  
E: (dit)  
F: (di-di-dah-dit)  
G: (dah-dah-dit)  
H: (di-di-di-dit)  
I: (di-dit)  
J: (di-dah-dah-dah)  
K: (dah-di-dah)  
L: (di-dah-di-dit)  
M: (dah-dah)  
N: (dah-dit)  
O: (dah-dah-dah)  
P: (di-dah-dah-dit)  
Q: (dah-dah-di-dah)  
R: (di-dah-dit)  
S: (di-di-dit)  
T: (dah)  
U: (di-di-dah)  
V: (di-di-di-dah)  
W: (di-dah-dah)  
X: (dah-di-di-dah)  
Y: (dah-di-dah-dah)  
Z: (dah-dah-di-dit)


	5. The Video Game Community

I had a pretty fun trip at Disney, and now that my feet don't hurt from all that walkin' around, I can finally write the next chapter, please enjoy.

The scene fades in from black and in shows Master Hand floating into a dark room, with Taylor following close behind him. The hand floated off-screen to the left, leaving Taylor in the middle of the dark room. He tried to see what around him, but he couldn't.

"So, uh, what's this all about?" Taylor asked Master Hand, as the door behind him closed by itself and then, lights flickered on from the ceiling. Once the room was lit up, Taylor noticed the room was like a workshop room, with tools, wood and other miscellaneous things laying around. Then, Master Hand came back on-screen, with something in his fist.

"Here, take this." Master Hand said, as he held a black strap, connected to a Wii remote in his fist near Taylor. Taylor then lifted his hands to take it, and Master Hand just opened his...hand...and dropped it in Taylor's hands. Once it was in his hands, Taylor noticed something very familiar about the remote.

"Wait...wait a minute, is, is this, my, Wii remote?" he said, as he looked up at Master Hand, and pointed at the Wii remote with his right hand as he held the bottom of the remote with his left hand.

"Yeah, you had it in your pocket when you came here." he said, as he floated off camera, to the left again. Taylor then looked down at the remote, and began to think to himself.

"(That's right, I slipped it in my pocket before was electrocuted. Wait a minute, I also put my 3DS in my pocket too!)" he thought. He then looked back up at Master Hand off-screen. "Uhh...I also had my DS with me too-"

"Here ya' go." Master Hand simply said as he cut him off, and threw a black 3DS off-screen from the left to Taylor, that he almost didn't catch, and fumbled with it a little bit. Once he got a good hold on it, he then slipped it into his right pocket. Master Hand came back on-screen, and began speaking again.

"Ok, NowhereStarr, the main reason I called you in here is because, I wanna' try something; If you're going to stay here, anything can happen, and I want you to be able to protect yourself from anything, so, that's why I made some changes to your Wii remote."

Uhh, ok, like what?" Taylor asked, unsure.

"First, press the B-button, and you'll see what I mean." the hand said. Taylor then looked down at the remote and held it up a little bit higher. He slightly raised his eyebrows, giving a worried look, he put the Wii remote in his right hand, then pressed the B-button, with his index finger. Then, in a bright flash, a green light shot out of the top of the remote, and formed a tall beam, still connected to the remote. (it basically looks like a light-saber, almost like a beam sword.)

"WhaaaAATT?" Taylor said shocked, at what came out of his Wii remote. He then began to slowly wave it around and looked all around it. "What did you do to it?" Taylor asked, still in awe.

"I made into a weapon; an elegant weapon, for a more, civilized age." Master Hand said, as he floated off-camera, back over and picked up something else. Taylor saw he came back with something else, pressed the B-button, and the green light went back into the remote.

"This is also something, that I tinkered around with." he said, as he gave it to Taylor. It was a gray gun, but on closer inspection, it was actually a Nintendo Zapper gun, from the Nintendo Entertainment System, but it had no cord connected to it. Actually, instead of it being made out of plastic, the whole thing was made out of metal. Taylor slid the remote in his other pocket and held the Zapper in his right hand, and looked all over it, with an amazed look on his face. Master Hand then went over to a window and opened it up, showing a big, green plain, with far-off hills. It was almost noon, and the sun was high in the sky.

"Go ahead, NowhereStarr, try it out." Master Hand said, opening his had towards the open window.

"Wait, you mean, it actually works? It's an actual gun?" he said, raising both eyebrows, as he walked toward the window.

"Yeah, I made it." he said, using his thumb to point to an invisible person.

"Really?"

"Well, they don't call me the Hand of Creation, for nothin'." Master Hand said, boasting a little bit. He began again.

"But, where was I, oh yeah, aim the gun out the window and just shoot upward, so you don't hit anything. You're gonna' have ta' get used to it sometime soon, so why not start now?" Master Hand said. Taylor looked down at the gun, then aimed it out the window and upward, then pulled the trigger with his index finger. A bright flash occurred, and a skinny, white laser shot out of the gun, and into the blue sky. (the same sound happened when you fire shots in the NES shooting games when he shot the gun) There was also a little bit of recoil that Taylor wasn't expecting, and it almost hit him in the face, and a little bit of smoke arose from the gun.

"Wow..." Taylor couldn't say much else, as he pulled the gun a little bit closer to his face. He shook his head a little bit and looked all around the gun again. "Oh, wow...this is amazing."

"Yeah, that little sucker packs a punch. It's a good thing that you didn't hit anything, because those blasts are extremely-" he stopped short.

SQUACK!

"What the..?" he said, looking out the window. Then, from the sky, came down a duck, and fell right into a nearby bush outside.

...

Master Hand wasn't sure what to say, and Taylor's mouth hung open a little in shock. Then, from the bush, a brown dog with a big grin on his face, held the duck up by its neck, began barking, then ran away, off into the distance.

"Uhh...well, hey! I wanna' show you somethin' else! Come over here!" he said, as he floated away from the window, trying to change the subject. Taylor felt extremely bad for shooting the poor duck, but he wanted to forget about it, and went to go see what was the last thing he wanted to show to him.

"Stand right here, and pull out your remote." Master Hand said, pointing at the floor and directing Taylor. He was standing where he was supposed to, and pulled out the remote from his pocket with his right hand, and stuck the Zapper barrel in his left pocket.

"Ok, now, just press the Home button." the hand simply said. Taylor then looked down at the remote, and he began to slide his left thumb over to the button.

"Oh! And, uh, you might wanna' put on that wrist-strap, if I were you." Master Hand said, right before Taylor was about to press the button. He looked up at him in surprise, then, without a second thought, slipped the black colored wrist-strap on his left wrist. He then pressed the button.

...Taylor waited, but nothing happened...

"...uh..." Taylor said, still looking at the remote, slightly turning and moving it around in his left hand. "Is something, supposed ta'..." he trailed off.

"Give it a second." Master Hand simply said. Taylor looked back down at it, and they both waited again, until, the Home button lit up in a bright blue color, and made two bell noises, through the speaker. (the sound that just happened was when you press the Home button on the Wii or Wii U) Taylor's eyes grew wide, then, on the wood flooring under Taylor's feet, lights began to draw a big, bright blue house, the same one on the remote. Taylor looked down and turned all around at the light show that was going on under his feet. Then, the house just disappeared, and left a big black hole in the ground, in the shape of the house.

"What the...aaaAAHHHHH!" he screamed, as he fell through the black hole in the ground. He continued to scream, as he fell and flipped through the air for about three seconds, then quickly wood flooring appeared out of the dark abyss, and he, unfortunately, landed right on the front side of his body and smacked right onto the hard ground, the right side of his face included.

"Welcome home, NowhereStarr." A robotic women voice said through the speaker.

"Aaaaaggghhhh...aughhhhhh...oooohhhhh..." he groaned in pain. His eyes then glanced over at his left hand, and the Wii remote was still there, hanging on his wrist by the wrist-strap.

"Oh..._that's_ why." he said, with the right side of his mouth pressed up against the wood flooring. He slowly tried to get up, as Master Hand floated in next to him.

"Great, it worked, now, if you're ever in danger, you can just press the Home button to return here to the Smash Bros. building." he told Taylor, totally oblivious to him getting hurt. As he finally got up, he looked around, then finally realized where he was.

It was the lobby from before, when he tumbled down the stairs. Some of the Smash Bros. characters that were sitting on the couch and watching TV glanced over to notice that someone just fell from the ceiling and landed on the hard ground, and some of the younger characters came over, which included Ness, Lucas, Pikachu, Pichu and Popo.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Popo said, as he bent over to look at the Wii remote on the ground.

...wait, on the ground?

"Huh?" Taylor looked at his left hand and noticed the remote wasn't on his wrist anymore; it must of slipped off when he got up. He then looked back down at Popo, and he saw him just about to press the Home button.

"Wait, no!" Taylor yelled, but it was too late. When Popo pressed it, basically a sped-up version of what just happened a few seconds ago, took place; the blue house formed under him and disappeared, in which Taylor screamed and quickly fell through. The hole disappeared and then, from the ceiling, another one formed, and out of it, Taylor fell again, but instead of falling on his front side, he fell, right on his back.

"ACK! Aaaaaaggggggghhhhhhaaaaawwwwggghhhhhhhhhhh...my back, my back, my back..." he mumbled in agony, as he slowly laid his head back, so it rested on the ground as he looked up at the ceiling, showing pain on his face.

"Welcome home, NowhereStarr." the robotic voice said again.

"Shut up." Taylor said, through gritted teeth, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Uhh...maybe I need to fix some bugs out of it, a little." Master Hand said, unsure of himself.

"What's wrong, is it your back?" Popo said, as he looked at Taylor. Taylor tried to get back up, but was having more trouble this time around. His back was stiff, and he could not move it. He rolled over on the left side of his body, then began to use both his arms to help pick him up.

"Pika, Pi?" Pikachu asked, giving a worried look.

"Yeah, you alright?" Ness said, giving an unsure look, as Taylor finally stood up, with the top half of his body hunched over.

"Ugh...peachy." he simply said, with a slight frown on his face, as he moved his arms behind his back, to try and crack it back into place.

"Ooh! Ooh, I can help!" Popo yelled, as he pulled out his hammer and headed toward Taylor. In response, Taylor turned his head around to face Popo, since he really couldn't turn around, and just mumbled angrily at him, and waved his right hand crazily, in a, 'go away', motion. Taylor then turned his head back around, and sighed to himself, frown still intact. Taylor's right hand was still close to Popo. Popo then lifted his hand gave Taylor a, 'low-five'.

"You look good, Starr." Popo said, with a small smile, as he backed away. All Taylor could do was groan, as he tried to crack his back. Then, floating into the room, was Crazy Hand.

"Hey, righty, I was wonderin' if-" he stopped, then looked down at Taylor. "Hey, you need any help?" he asked him. Taylor looked up and to the right of him, so that he faced him.

"No, I'm fine." he simply said. Crazy Hand paused for a second, then shouted and held up his index finger.

"I'll take that as a yes!" flying away to the end of the room, then turning back around into the room, he began to fly fast towards Taylor, with his index finger touching his thumb, looking like he was just about to, **flick**, something...

"(...oh no...)" Taylor thought to himself. "Uh, wait a minute, hold on!-"

"I GOT IT!" he shouted. He then pulled back, and flicked Taylor's back, hard, into place.

CRACK!

"AAAAHHHHH!" Taylor shouted, and grabbed his back with both hands. "AAAHHHhhhhhh...aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...God, damn it! Ooohhhhh...oww..." he said, as he slowly put his hands on his knees. "Awwwwhhhh...man..."

"...Well, you're welcome!" Crazy Hand said, as he gave a thumbs up, and floated out of the room, in which Master Hand followed him. Taylor still, was bent over with his hands on his knees, quietly panting, and didn't say anything. Lucas slowly walked up to him, with a worried look on his face.

"...uh...Mr. Player, sir...are you, alright..?" Lucas said, quietly. Taylor looked to his left at him, and, since it was Lucas, he didn't want to sound mean, even though he was still in a bit of pain.

"...I feel fine, Lucas, don't worry, about me," he said, as he slowly lifted himself up, and grabbing the Wii remote from off the ground. "I'm all good." he said, giving a slightly forced smile.

"Well, t-that's good." Lucas said, giving a worried smile.

"Hey, Lucas, come here! Pikachu and Pichu wanna' show us something!" Ness yelled off-camera.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Pichu!" Pichu said, both of them off-camera, as well.

"Oh, well, sorry, but, uh, gotta' go. Coming!" Lucas yelled to his friends, as he ran off. Popo ran off with him as well. Taylor then turned to see them both run off, sighed, then gave a small smile.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?" a voice said behind Taylor. He quickly turned around to see who it was, and, of all people, it was Mario. Taylor was very surprised and wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh! Hey, um, yeah, yeah, I'm all good, I just, uh, wasn't really, expecting it, ya' know."

"Wasn't expecting what, when you fell ten feet and landed on the hard ground, twice, or, when Crazy flicked your back into place?" Mario said jokingly, as he had a small smile on his face.

"Heh, yeah, you would not believe, how much that hurt." Taylor replied back, while rubbing his back with his right hand, and shaking his head with a small smile on his face, too.

"Yeah, I'd imagine. Hey, since you've seen a lot of this building, would you wanna' see more of the Video Game Community?" he asked, as he pointed his thumb toward the double doors of the lobby room. Taylor wasn't sure what he meant.

"The...Video Game...Community..? Wha, what's that?" he asked, unsure.

"Well, just follow me, and I'll show you." Mario said, with a smile, as he walked toward the double doors. Taylor followed behind him and waited for him to open the doors. The doors opened, and on the other side of the doors was an extremely bright light. Mario walked through, while Taylor used his right hand to cover his eyes. After a few seconds, Taylor put his hand down and squinted at what was through the door.

The camera cut to the open doors, and when the bright light dimmed, it showed a completely white floor and white sky. It actually looked like the Wara Wara Plaza, from the Wii U menu, without the Mii's and floating tablets, and slow moving icons floated in the sky. Taylor slowly looked around, and was legitimately confused on what he was seeing. He remembered seeing green hills, actual ground, bushes, trees and blue sky when he looked through the windows of the building.

"...whaaaaaat..?" he quietly said to himself, walking out of the Smash Bros. building then started to look around and stepped on the plain, white, tile-like ground. "How is this possible...I remember seeing actual land and trees." he said to Mario, that was ahead of him a little, and he turned around.

"Look behind you." he said, while pointing behind Taylor. He turned around, and his mouth dropped a little and his eyes went wide. Behind and partially around the huge building, was real grass, trees, a big blue sky, that faded into the white sky, and big hills, that were farther behind. It almost kinda' looked like an imax screen, and it was weird to see real grass and dirt, cut off by basic white tiles on the ground.

"Woah..." Taylor trailed off, still looking at the extraordinary sight he was seeing.

"C'mon, there's a lot more to see." Mario said, as he continued to walk into the seemly empty and endless white void of tiles and sky. Taylor turned around to follow him, while still taking quick glances back at the building. He caught up with him, and they continued to walk for about ten seconds, until Mario pointed something out, to their right.

"And over there, is the Wara Wara Plaza for Wii U players, like yourself." Mario said, looking and pointing to his right. Taylor looked, and he saw big, floating tiles of Nintendo images, and hundreds upon hundreds of Mii's around them, talking to other Mii's with some of them having speech bubbles popping out of their heads, about the game they were under.

"Look, there's me." Taylor said amazed, pointing to a Mii in the middle of the big circle, that was indeed, Taylor's Mii. It looked like he was talking to another Mii that Taylor didn't know. Taylor kept looking at the big circle, then, he started to notice, him and Mario were actually starting to walk on a real asphalt road. Then, he looked up and he noticed tall buildings on both sides of him, almost like a big city, like New York City.

"Wha..where are we-?" he said, as he looked at the buildings, and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey! Excuse you!" the person angrily said.

"Sorr-" Taylor turned to say sorry, but stopped because he figured out he bumped into a Koopa, as he looked behind him, as he continued to walk forward.

"...oh...my..."

"Hey! Watch where you're stepping!" another person said, near the ground.

"Huh?" he said, as he looked down at his feet, and he saw a family of Goombas, near his feet.

"I swear, the nerve of some of these characters, just walkin' around and not lookin' we're they're goin', I've almost been stepped on five times today!" a female Goomba said angrily, as she and her family walked away. Taylor watched them walk away, with wide eyes and slightly open mouth. He then turned to Mario, and he had a grin on his face, amused at Taylor's face.

"...what...is this?" he asked Mario, eyebrows raised, waving his arms around, and looking around.

"Welcome, NowhereStarr, to the Video Game Community, where every single video game character shops, lives, and hangs out, until we're called, to play a game." he simply said, as he opened his hand to the buildings, and Taylor looked around and saw a bunch of different characters walking around on the streets and on the road, like Animal Crossing animals, regular people, Koopas, Goombas, Pokemon, and a shit-ton more characters. (if you're thinking of a video game character that I didn't mention, he, she, or it, is there, walking around somewhere.)

Then, off in the distance, Taylor could hear something. It sounded like loud chatter, and random guitar notes and sounds of tuning.

"Wait...wait...do ya' hear that..?" he said, as he looked all around, pointing in the air, then turning to look at Mario.

"What? What is it?" he said, looking at Taylor, then looked around, to see if he could hear it too. They both stayed still, silent and listened, while a bunch of different races of people followed the sound.

_The Beatles – I've Got A Feeling_

_/watch?v=h9HTsW2aWBU_

_(start song now, and the song should match up with the words)_

"Why does this sound so familiar?" he said to himself, as he started towards the sound. Mario then started following him, and they both went into the direction that everyone else was going, to see what was going on. Then, as they briskly walked, a male singer began to sing.

"_I've got a feelin', a feeling deep insiiiiide, oh yeah._"

The crowd became bigger, as they both walked and tried to get by people.

"_I've got a feeling, a feeling I can't__ hiiiiide, oh no, no. Oh no!_"

Taylor passed some more people, turned a corner, and finally found out who was playing, high on a rooftop.

"_Yeeeeah! Yeaaaaaaaaah! I've got a feelin', yeah!_"

It was The Beatles...playing I've Got A Feeling...up on the famous rooftop concert...

Live.

Taylor could not believe his eyes, or his ears. His jaw dropped as low as it would let him, eyes bigger and wider than ever before, and, just, stared at the magnificent sight he was currently seeing. They continued playing the song, with Paul McCartney on bass, John Lennon on rhythm guitar, George Harrison on lead guitar, and Ringo Starr on drums, with Paul singing. They all wore the same clothes and used the same instruments from the original rooftop concert back in 1969. (If you're curious, just look up to see what they wore and what brand of instruments they used, I'm too lazy to describe it in detail. :P) Taylor slowly lifted up his arms in the direction of the band playing, then placed his hands on the top of his head, with nothing else on his whole body moving an inch. Mario then moved towards Taylor, and the camera just showed Mario's face.

"Yeah, it's just The Beatles," he said, slightly shouting over the crowd and the music. "They came here around 2009, because of the new game at the time, 'The Beatles: Rock Band.' They used to do so many concerts, but stopped for a couple years. Now, for some reason, I guess they decided to return to the public, by playing on a rooftop and distracting everyone that's-" he looked over at Taylor, but Taylor was gone.

"NowhereStarr? NowhereStarr?" Mario shouted, and looked all around for him. What he didn't know, was that Taylor just went closer to the building they were playing on, to get a better view. He stood and stared up at the band continuing to play.

_"__I've got a feeling, that keeps me on my toes,__  
__Oh yeah. Oh yeah!__  
__I've got a feeling, I think that everybody knows,__  
o__h yeah. Oh yeah! Oh yeah.__  
__Yeeeeah! Yeaaaaaaaah! I've got a feelin', yeah! (yeah.)_

_Ev'rybody had a hard year.__  
__Ev'rybody had a good time.__  
__Ev'rybody had a wet dream.__  
__Ev'rybody saw the sunshine.__  
__Oh yeah, (oh yeah) oh yeah, oooh yeah._

_(yeah) __Ev'rybody had a good year.__  
__Ev'rybody let their hair down.__  
__Ev'rybody pulled their socks up. (yeeeaaah.)__  
__Ev'rybody put the fool down, oh yeah._

_Yeeaah!_

_WOOOOHOO!_

_Ev'rybody had a good year. (I've got a feelin',)  
Ev'rybody had a hard time. (a feeling deep inside, oh yeah.)  
Ev'rybody had a wet dream. (Oh yeah.)  
Ev'rybody saw the sunshine.  
Ev'rybody had a good year. (I've got a feelin',)  
Ev'rybody let their hair down. (a feeling I can't hide, oh no,)  
Ev'rybody pulled their socks up. (Oh, no no no.)  
Ev'rybody put their foot down.  
Oh yeah. Yeaaaahhhh!_

_I've got a feelin'! (Oh yeah)_

_I've got a feeliiiiiiin'! (Oh yeah!)_

_I've got a feeliiiiin', yeah yeah, yeyeyeaaah..."_

_(Song ends)_

People started clapping and cheering, as well as Taylor. Then, after a few seconds people started walking away, but Taylor stayed where he was, still looking up and with a huge, amazed smile on his face. Mario then ran up behind him, with Taylor not even paying attention.

"*pant*, *pant* NowhereStarr, *pant* there you are, I'm sorry, but you can't, just, wander off like that, since you're not a character, or part of this world, other characters might get suspicious, and- " Taylor suddenly turned toward Mario and grabbed his shoulders and put his face extremely close to his.

"That was amazing! I just saw The Beatles, The, frickin', Beatles, play live!" he basically yelled, then let go of Mario, as he looked off in the distance, and grabbed the top of his head again, while Mario was a bit shaken and adjusted his hat. "Oh my God. Oh my God, I can't believe it, I just saw what I thought I'd never see in my whole entire life! Are there other bands here, as well?" he excitedly asked Mario.

"Uh, yeah, there's a lot of small bands around here that aren't too popular, but there's a couple bands around here that are a little more famous. I think one of them name is, **Green Week**, or something, and another one's name is **Aerosmite**..? I also remember, about a couple weeks ago seeing a concert with Peach, **Van Halan**, I think their name was, and Luigi told me about a performance he saw with Daisy, and he said the bands name, was, like, **metallic**, or something..." he said, as he tried to remember. He looked over at Taylor again, and noticed he was gone again.

"Huh?! NowhereStarr? NowhereStarr!" he said, as he looked around and ran off to find the oblivious player...

_To Be Continued..._

References:

- Taylor said the title of a Beatles song, while talking to Lucas.

- The movie, Star Wars: A New Hope, when Master Hand gave Taylor his new enhanced Wii remote.

- The movie, Dinner For Schmucks, when Popo tries to help Taylor with his back.

- The game, Duck Hunt.

- A line from a series on YouTube, of the game, Team Fortress 2, when Taylor's talking to Mario.

- Mario was incorrectly naming real life bands that were used in the Guitar Hero and Rock Band series.

So, yeah, I guess you can already tell by now I'm a huge fan of The Beatles, and they are, technically, video game characters because of The Beatles: Rock Band, so don't give me no back talk about it. And, I promise you, I will not let that interfere with the story, not anymore, at least. :P

Well, until next time, see ya'!


	6. The Book

Hey, I'm back. Sorry, I've been gone for too long, but here's a new chapter to fix that!

**Review Responses**

SakuraDreamerz: Lets see...Green Day, Metallica, Aerosmith, and I have no idea on the last one XP

From me: The last one I referenced was a group named, Van Halen, a rock group in the 70's. They're alright, but, the main reason I referenced them is because there was a Van Halen: Guitar Hero, so, they are, technically, video game characters. _Technically_. Thank you for reviewing, and do enjoy the next chapter. :)

* * *

_The Video Game Community_

_1:23 P.M._

The scene faded from black, showing the community again, filled with characters, walking around. Taylor then sped-walked into the shot from the left, in the middle of the road, still wondering off. Everybody else was walking on the sidewalks and looking in the shop windows. He stopped in the middle of the shot, and looked all around, with an amazed look on his face. The camera then cut to a close-up of his face, as he looked around.

"Woww..." he quietly said to himself, as he looked around. Then, after a couple seconds, he heard something, that caught his ear.

"**In this corner, Grump!" **a male voice yelled.

"Huh..?" Taylor said, as he looked behind him, as the shot then focused behind him, on a group of characters, watching some TV's, behind glass to a store. He turned around and walked towards them, and he noticed something very familiar about what was playing, on the four TV's.

"**In the other corner, NOT SO GRUUUMP! IT'S GAME GRUMPS VERSUUUUUUS! *cheers and applause*"**

"It's Game Grumps!" he whispered to himself, with an amazed look on his face, as he watched behind the characters, as two male voices started talking over game-play footage of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The match was on the Luigi's Mansion stage (the house was already completely demolished), and it showed Ike and Ivysaur fighting one-on-one, with names above both characters; Jon over Ike, and Arin over Ivysaur. They continued talking, as Taylor and the other characters listened to the dialog.

"*laughter from both* Wait, wait wait wait wait, dude dude, hold on, wait, I wanna' do something, it's funny, watch." Jon said, controlling Ike, as he ran to the far right of the stage, as Ivysaur stayed near the left.

"Wha? What is it?" Arin asked, as he waited for Jon. When he finally was to the right, he stopped and turned around to face Ivysaur.

"Hey Ike, what would you want ta' drink, coffee, or tea?" Jon 'asked' to Ike. Then all of a sudden, Ike threw his sword up in the air, and preformed his Up-B attack. "AETHER!" Ike shouted. As soon as he landed back on the ground, both Jon and Arin bust out laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha, that's great. That was awesome. *laughing*" Arin laughed, as he ran toward Jon to continue the fight.

"Haha, yes, classic, *small laugh*" Jon said, as they continued the match.

The small crowd in front of Taylor started laughing and chuckling, but Taylor was a little but confused.

"(They know, about video game shows on the internet? They know they exist?)" he questioned himself.

"**He's the angriest gamer you've ever heard," **a male voice started singing, to the right of him, with another small crowd of people surrounding more TV's inside of a window. He walked over to them, to see what was playing, but he already had a good feeling what it was. The singer continued, as it showed a young man, in about his 20's or so, wearing a white buttoned-up shirt, with a few pens in his pocket pouch. He wore black glasses, and looked like he was playing a game on the Nintendo Entertainment System, because he was holding a NES controller, and he looked extremely pissed, at whatever he was playing. The singer concluded, as he rose up from behind the couch where the gamer was sitting, while playing an acoustic guitar.

**"He's The Angry Video Game...Nerrrrrrd."** The singer finished, as the, 'Nerd', threw the NES controller off-screen, and flipped-off the game, while he mouthed the F-word (Sorry, it's rated T, can't type it. :P) Taylor looked away from the screens, and noticed, that some characters in the small crowd was wearing some Nerd merch. A crocodile from Animal Crossing had big black pair of glasses resting on his nose, while a girl from Harvest Moon had a pocket pouch on her shirt. Taylor looked behind him, to his left, to see what this store was called. There was a red door, in between the two windows, and to the right of the door, was a small sign that Taylor read out loud to himself.

"'YouShop: Broadcast Yourself...In Style!'" he quietly said to himself. Then all of a sudden, the door opened inward, in which Taylor noticed, and got out of the way of it. Walking out, was a mother Toad and her younger daughter walked out of the store, with the girl hugging something in her arms.

"Thank you, mommy, he's sooooo cute!" she said, as she rubbed her face on it, as they both walked away. Taylor looked down to see what it was, and it happened to be a little plushie of a green parrot.

"It, it's Jacques!" he surprisingly said to himself, recognizing what it was. He then turned back around, and looked through the windows with the TV's, but actually looked into the shop, instead of at the TV's. Then, he noticed a white piece of paper taped to the window. It showed a list of names. Taylor then read the list to himself.

"'Gamer merchandise only available here! Choose from a wide variety of your favorites: AVGN, JonTron, Egoraptor, Tobuscus, Bennett The Sage, Peanut Butter Gamer, Continue Show, Game Grumps, Smosh, Angry Joe, Penguinz0, and many more!'" Taylor said, as he finished reading the list. He then started to walk backwards, still looking at the shop. He slowly started to turn around, but accidentally bummed into a Hammer Brother.

"Hey, what'cha _problem_, man?!" he said, as he shoved him back hard when he said, 'problem'.

"Gah! W-What's _your_ problem?" Taylor said, still trying to gain his balance, giving a glare to the Hammer Brother. Once he was standing up straight, he noticed there were two other Brothers behind him, returning the glare.

"Wha-?! Are you stupid or somethin'?! What's _my_ problem? I'm not the one runnin' into people, backwards!" he yelled, throwing his hands around, as he slowly got closer to Taylor. A few characters started to notice, and tapped those next to them to show them what was about to happen.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? Is that good enough for ya'?" Taylor returned, as he tried to walk away, but the two other Brothers with glares still intact and arms crossed blocked him from walking to the right.

"(What the-!)" He thought in surprise.

"Oh no, I'm not done with you _just_ yet," the Brother continued while pointing at him and slowly walking even closer. "If you ever mess with me, or one of my Bros.," he said as he pulled out a black hammer from his shell, like a sword. "You might just wanna' stay protected in your little **game**, so I don't hafta come and..." He suddenly trailed off, still looking at his face. He then started to squint his eyes, and gave a confused face, as he lowered the hammer to his side. "Wait a minute...what **game** are you from?"

Taylor's eyes grew wide in shock as he mentally gasped. The characters around them started murmuring to each other, wondering if anyone else has seen him around as well. The Hammer Bro. turned to his Brothers.

"Hey, Spike, Iggy, you've seen this guy before?" The Brother asked, pointing his thumb at Taylor. The camera cut to them. The two looked at each other with a confused face for a couple seconds, then turned back to the main Brother.

"Duh, I don't know Bro, he doesn't look familiar ta' me." The one on the left said, as they both shrugged their shoulders. The camera cut back. The Brother then looked back up to Taylor again.

"So, how 'bout it, mystery guy..." he said, as he flipped his hammer in the air with his right hand. He paused, and began again. "What game _are_ you from?" the Brother asked slowly, with a small grin on his face.

"...I, uh...uh..." Taylor mumbled, sweating bullets, quickly glancing at all the staring eyes looking back at him, waiting for answer. But he didn't need to.

**"Ok, let's back it up now, there's nothin' to see here, move along now!"**

Mario came in between the two, pushing them away with both of his hands, talking to the group of characters around them. They looked unsure, but, nevertheless, turned and began to walk away. Once everybody left, Mario grabbed Taylor's right arm.

"C'mon." he simply said, as he tried to walk away with Taylor, but the main Hammer Bro. stopped in front of them both.

"Woah woah, wait a minute, I'm not done with him yet! This is between me, and him, this doesn't concern you!" he said, switching glares between Taylor and Mario.

"Actually...**Doug**, this does concern me; he's with me." Mario said back.

"Grrr! I told you before, man! That's not my name! It's just Hammer Brother, ya' got that?" he yelled, giving a glare and pointing a finger at Mario. He then let go of Taylor's right arm.

"Mmh, right, I keep forgetting, silly me." he said, as he slightly slapped his open palm on his forehead. The Brother got angrier.

"Stop jokin' around! Just, get outta' here, I got a fight ta' finish." he said, looking back at Taylor, who was now behind Mario, but since he was much taller, the Brother could still glare at him.

"Well, I'm so sorry, but his **game** is going to start in a couple minutes, and if he's late, he'll be in a real mess of trouble." Mario said back, and when Mario said 'game', Taylor quickly looked down at Mario.

"Yeah, what **game** is that kid from, anyway? I've never seen him 'round here." he said.

"He's new, along with his game. I'm just showing him around, so he knows what he's doing. Now, if you excuse us..." Mario trailed off, turned around, just about to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled out, raised his hammer and started to run towards Mario. Mario, still with his back turned, didn't move from his spot, and as soon as the Brother was just about to hit Mario on the side of the head with his hammer, he ducked, while the Brothers arm swung right over his hat. Then, when Mario came back up, he elbowed the Brother right in the nose (beak?) with his right arm.

"OAH!" The Brother grabbed his nose (beak?) with his hands, then Mario quickly swung his leg on the ground and tripped the Brother off of his legs.

"Gah" The Brother fell right on shell, dropping his hammer in the process. He tried to get up but he couldn't. Then, Mario, with a straight face, slowly walked over to the squirming Brother on the ground, put his right foot on the underside of the shell, and put his face close to the Brother's.

**"...Are we done here..."** he said quietly and foreboding, staring at the Brother. He then raised his left fist next to his face. Then, in an instant, his fist caught on fire, showing no pain.** "Or is someone _else_ going to be late to their game?"**

"N-n-n-n-n-no, no s-s-s-sir! I'll j-just head off to the M-m-m-mushroom K-k-kingdom right now!" The Brother said, waving his open palms towards Mario, sweating bullets and closing his eyes in fear. The fire on Mario's hand went out, and he put his fist down, then got his foot off of the Brother.

"Good. Here, I'll help ya'." he simply said, as he brought his foot back, about to kick the shell.

"Wait, oh no!" the Brother said, as he quickly hid inside of his shell. Mario kicked it hard down the street, as he yelled. Iggy and Spike ran to help his Brother as he continued to fly down the street. Other characters glanced at the shell gliding down the street. A couple seconds later, the camera cut back to Mario and Taylor. Mario let out a long sigh, closed his eyes, and looked down at the ground. Taylor's eyebrows were raised and his mouth was slightly open in amazement at what he just saw. A few seconds later, Mario picked his head up and turned back to Taylor. He quickly lowered his eyebrows and closed his mouth.

"And that's, why you don't wonder off." he said, with a straight face, looking slightly pissed.

"Ugh...I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." he said, grabbing his head with a worried look on his face, feeling bad that he had to cover for him.

"Well, don't worry about it too much. Here, we should head back to the building. You can just use the Home Button to get us back there." he said, pointing to the Wii remote in his pocket.

"Yeah..." he quietly said, as he slowly pulled out the remote from his pocket. But just as he was about to press the Home Button, something came across him.

_...covering for him..._

_...wait a minute..._

"Mario," he said, as Mario looked up. Taylor began again.

"Why did you lie and say that I was a character? What if a character here knows I'm a player? What would happen?"

"Well, nothing would happen, I just don't want characters getting freaked out, by the fact there's a player here; it's best that we keep quiet about this, so we don't cause an unnecessary uproar from the community." he said, changing his face to a slightly worried look. Taylor nodded a few times.

"Ok...I get it..." he said, and just before he was about the press the button...

"Oh, and...uh..." Taylor said. Mario looked back up to him and waited for an answer.

"...thanks..." Taylor finished with a small smile. Mario then returned the smile with a small nod. "Anytime." he replied back. Taylor then pressed the button, the house lit up beneath them and turned into a black hole, that Taylor and Mario fell through. As soon as they fell through, the hole closed. Then, the screen slowly faded to black.

...silence...

_Super Smash Bros. Building_

_6:41 P.M._

The scene slowly faded from black, and showed a beautiful scene, with green hills, trees, and a reddish-orange colored sky, with a big red sun resting just above the horizon. Then, it cut to the Smash Bros. Building, showing the backside of it, with someone resting his back on it, while he sat on the green grass and watched the magnificent sight. It was Taylor, still thinking about what happened at the community. Now that he had some time to think, he tried to comprehend all that was happening to him.

Was this real? Was this a dream? Am I just completely insane?

These were just some of the thoughts that rang through his brain. He then let out a big whine, aimed his head down, and put his face in his hands. He kept that position, and talked to himself, with his hands slightly muffling the sound.

"What am I supposed ta' do...ta' get outta' this..? What if I...can't get back home..? Mom...dad...what if...I never see them again...and they'll...never be able...ta' find me..." he then raised his head back up and shouted at the sky.

"WHATTA' I DO?!" he shouted at the orange sky, as it echoed a couple times with some of the birds in nearby trees flying away, in fear. He sat there, and continued to look up, waiting for something, anything, to aid him. But, after a couple seconds, he closed his eyes and put the back of his head on the building again, as he slowly raised his right fist.

"...God...DAMMIT!" he yelled again, and slammed his fist down hard on the soft grass...

...or, so he thought.

CLANG!

"...aaaaAAAAOOWWW!" he yelled, once again, and grabbed his right hand with his left. He then looked down at the grass he was sitting on.

"What the hell?" he said as he quickly got up from where he was sitting, and looked down. After a few seconds, he then got on his knees, placed is left ear on the grass, and slightly knocked the ground twice. The sound of **metal** resonated from under the grass. He lifted his head and looked back on the ground, with a confused confused look on his face. Then, without thinking twice, he began to tear the grass from out of the ground with both of his hands. When all the grass was torn out, he brushed of the dirt, and, what he found under it was a metal plate. He rested his hands on it and looked all over it.

"Wha...what is this..?" he said quietly. He then noticed something was writing on it. He squinted to see what it said.

'up up down down left right left right b a start' was written in faded, white writing. There was also a bunch of other scribbles around it as well. Taylor continued to look at the faded writing.

"...is that a code...for a game, or something..?" he thought to himself. He continued to look at the 'code', then something hit him.

_...the Wii remote..._

Without thinking, he pulled out his remote from his pocket and held it sideways. He paused. He looked back at the code. He looked back at the remote. He started to shake his head.

"...I must be outta' my mind." he said, as he started to press in the 'code' in the remote. As he put it in, he started to realize how stupid this was, there was no way this would do anything. He then pressed the plus button. He paused, and looked at the metal plate.

...

...loud motor sounds began to take place, and the metal plate began to shake. It then started to slowly slide open. Taylor's eyes grew wide at amazement, that it actually worked. Once the the metal plate opened, Taylor slowly looked inside with a worried look on his face.

In the small hole the metal plate was covering, was something covered in dust. It was a rectangular shape, and cobwebs were attached to it as well. Taylor very slowly reached his hands inside and grabbed the object inside. When he pulled it out of the hole, he blew and rubbed off dust on the front end of the object. Written in gold lettering, said, '**A Player's Guide**'.

"...huh..?" he then blew off more dust, and then realized, it was a book, almost like a _journal_. The book's cover was red with gold ends on the corners, but the cover and its pages were torn and worn down. It was fairly thick as well. Taylor then grabbed the cover, and opened to the first page.

On the inside cover, faded cursive writing was written in black ink that read, 'Property of: ...a...' The name was too faded to read what it said. Then, on page 1, there was a journal entry. Taylor began to read out loud. His eyes moved down the page.

"'_It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began researching while inside the system. In that time, I've found many strange and wondrous secrets that a **player** can accomplish, while in the system...'_ ...What _is_ this..?" he said, as he flipped near the end of the book, and stopped on a random page. There was another journal entry on the right. He read again.

"'_Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed, I'm being watched. I must hide this book before **he** finds it.'" _After he finished reading, he flipped to the next page, and it was blank. He then flipped to the next couple pages, and they were blank as well. He closed the book and looked at the cover again.

"..._what is this_..?" he said, studying the cover. The screen then slowly faded to black...

..._**to be continued**_...

* * *

References:

- A bunch of Internet Celebrities.

- The shop YouShop is a reference to YouTube.

- Jacques is a green parrot owned by JonTron, the same person that was playing Brawl with Arin.

- The name Doug is a reference to The Nostalgia Critic, Doug Walker.

In case you're wonderin', I downloaded Animal Crossing New Leaf on the midnight release, and I'm lovin' it. If you're a fan of the series, it's a must-buy.

Also, just a random little thing, you know what show I've been watchin', that's frickin' amazing, and is one of the only decent shows on the Disney Channel?

Gravity Falls.

If you haven't watched it yet, go, and see, how smart, clever, and amazing the writing, the characters, the humor, the mystery, and everything else is.

…

Go. Go. Go now. Go now. Now. Now. Go now. Now go.

…

_**GO.**_

See ya' next time! And, E3 is upon us! Woo!


	7. It's One Thing After Another

**Review Responses**

**SakuraDreamerz**: Ooohhh, Van Halen! Tanks for the help! And Ive seen gravity falls! Its amazing! Oh, and get this! If you pause at the start when the title song comes on, there are a lot of Easter eggs you can find in it!

**From me:** Yeah, I'm aware of the secrets in the opening, that's a reason why I love the show so much. There's a secret to decode in every episode in its credits as well. It's the little things I like. Thanks for reviewing! :)

**YoshiEmblem**: Ok-this is, like, pure perfection. I really like how you describe the reactions of Taylor, and you make the whole 'reality show' thing work on this.  
The awkward scenes are written so well that I get a feeling of awkwardness as well. I can't wait to read some more of this fanfiction. Keep on writing! You've got talent! W

**From me:** Well, thank you very much, I'm glad people are enjoying this story. Thanks for reviewing and the compliments! :)

**The Element Commander**: Well, well, well, what do we have here? Certainly not Sandy Claws, but we've got a new twist on writing, it seems.  
Even though it's almost like a script from a movie, I'm so glad it's not... script format, if you know what I mean. You know...  
Wolf: Can't let you do that, Star Fox.  
*kaboom*  
Fox: Do what?  
That sort of thing.  
Anyway, it looks like the Hammer Bro sorta Doug his own grave. And I like all the references you put in. Just like when I'm writing my story in this archive. Except I don't name them because there are practically too many to name. No need to put Author's Notes in the middle of the story, though.  
This story has potential. Good luck with it!

EC

...OH MY AMATERASU, YOU HAVE SEMICOLONS, USED CORRECTLY. IT'S A RARE POKEMON OF A FIC! YOU NEVER SEE THESE!

**From me**: Thank you for reviewing, and yeah, I didn't want to write in a script format, it's just a very detailed story, so you can get the best picture in your head on what's goin' on, as if it was being filmed.

The reason I put in notes in the middle is to, again, get the best picture in the readers head. I might try and cut down on it in later chapters.

...and the thing about the semicolons...uh, thank you...I suppose. Thanks for reviewing! :)

...wait a minute...my name _is_ Sandy Claws! What the hell? God, the nerve of some people... :P

Oh yeah, did anyone else see the new Smash Bros. at E3? I know I did! And why am I asking this? You'll see in a little bit!

* * *

_Super Smash Bros. Building (Outside)_

_6:45 P.M._

The shot fades back in, and it shows the same scene from before, with Taylor looking at the cover of the mysterious book he found. The shot then cut to the front of the book he was holding. The gold letters reflected in the orange sun.

"What _is _this..?" he mumbled again to himself. Then, all of a sudden, feedback started blaring on an intercom. He quickly looked up at the building, squinted at the loud feedback, and then waited for some sort of announcement.

"Attention, attention everyone! Report to the lobby! I have important news to discuss! Again, report to the lobby, pronto! That is all." A voice said. Taylor figured it was probably Master Hand.

"I would imagine that includes me," he said to himself. He then looked back down at the book. "...but what am I supposed to do with this? I can't bring it inside, someone'll see it." He bit his lip and thought. He then looked back at the hole he got the book from. He then looked back at the book. He then made his mind up.

"*sigh* Hopefully no one finds out about this." he said to himself, as he placed the book back in the hole in the ground. When he took his hands out of the hole, the metal plate began to close by itself. When it finally closed, Taylor began pushing and placing the dirt he ripped up from the ground back over the metal plate, so that no one would notice. Once it was all covered with dirt, he got up from his knees, and looked down at the small dirt pile.

"Ok, that should be fine." he simply said, wiping the dirt from his hands. He then began to briskly walk away to get to the front lobby of the building.

_Super Smash Bros. Building (Lobby)_

The shot then cut to the lobby, with all the Smash Bros. characters talking and chatting amongst themselves. Then, the doors opened and from it, Taylor walked in. As soon as he walked in, Master Hand floated in from the second floor, and greeted everybody.

"Hello, hello, everybody! Now, I don't wanna' waste too much time, so let's just start this thing off right away." he said. He then noticed Taylor walking in from the front doors to join the group.

"Ah, NowhereStarr, there you are..." he trailed off. He then noticed something weird. "...wait...why do ya' have **dirt** on your hands?" he asked, as everybody turned to him. The camera cut to Taylor, quickly looking at his hands, then tried to brush some of it off on his jeans.

"Uhh...yeah, I...uh, tripped, and...fell..." he poorly lied. He then looked back at Master Hand. The camera then cut back.

"Uh...ok...Anyhow!" he said louder, to get everybody's attention back. He then began to do some sort of speech. "I have a very important announcement to make. Now, we all know the Electronic Entertainment Expo is taking place in about two months, and is a big thing for player's and maker's out there, and it is to all of us as well. Nintendo is gonna' do the best they can do, showcasing some of the best new games that are eventually coming out. And what I'm getting at, is that, just today," A piece of paper fell out of his wrist which he quickly caught. "I was given the roster of newcomers in the next Smash Bros. on the Wii U and 3DS!" he yelled excitedly. Everyone else cheered and celebrated by this announcement.

Usually, game announcements like this would of gotten Taylor extremely excited back in his universe, but, truthfully, now that he was stuck in this gaming universe with no idea on how to get back, he was not as excited as everyone else, with some of them, mostly the younger ones, jumping around and yelling in excitement. The adults just cheered and clapped. He just backed up a little so no one would accidentally bump into him, and a little smile formed on his lips, as he watched the ridiculous sight. He could also hear some of their conversations as they calmed down a bit.

"Oh, my, goodness! I can't believe this, this is so exciting!" Nana said, as she hugged Popo and span around a little bit.

I know, sis, I know!" he said back, as he laughed. Meta Knight and Kirby happened to be right next to them.

"Yes," Meta Knight began, as he slightly nodded. "It is good to know that Mr. Sakurai is continuing to work on the project, I was wondering when we were going to hear something about it." he said, as he glanced over at Kirby to the right of him. With closed eyes and a small smile on his face, he nodded in return.

"Oh! This calls for a celebration!" Peach suddenly said, knocking her wrists in front of her chest. She then she began to speed-walk away from the group, while holding the front parts of her dress so she didn't trip. "You all know what I've got covered!" she yelled as she sped away into another room.

"**Tea and cake.**" Everyone in the room dully said at the same time, with some delayed Pokemon voices afterwards. Taylor chuckled a little.

"What a minute, hold up!" Falco said to everyone, as he raised his feathered hands. "Ya' didn't even tell us who the newcomers were!" he said as he looked at Master Hand.

"That, my friend," he said as the piece of paper went back into himself. "Will be saved for a another day; you'll all find out when they show up, after I send out the invitations."

Joking boo's and hisses came from some of the characters.

"Oh, stop it, all of you. C'mon, you can all wait just a little bit longer. Trust me, it'll be worth the wait, this roster's gonna' be quite..._interesting_." he said, as he floated away into another room. Then, Peach popped her head out of the door she went into before.

"The cake's ready!" she happily said. The other characters, not finding it odd that she was able to bake something, let alone a cake, in about ten seconds, began to head towards the room she came from, which happened to lead to the kitchen. As they walked, they started talking amongst themselves again. The shot cut to Lucas walking.

"Man, I don't know who could be on that list; it could be anybody! Who do you think is a newcomer, Ness?" Lucas asked, still looking straight.

"Paula..." a voice said dreamily.

"Wait...what?" he asked again, and looked to his right. The shot then showed him and Ness walking next to him. He then figured out what he said and tried to correct it.

"Oh, I, uh, I said...uh...Dah...la...yeah, Dahla, he's a...uh...friend of mine..." he trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

"...cool! I wanna' meet him sometime!" Lucas said with a smile, turning his head straight again. Ness responded with a deadpan look.

Taylor stood there and just watched the group walk into the next room. Then, someone slightly slapped his right shoulder and continued to walk forward past him. It was Captain Falcon with Samus and Snake walking in a group.

"Hey, NowhereStarr, you comin'?" he asked.

"...oh, uh, yeah...I'll, uh, I'll be right there in just a sec, yeah..." he trailed off as the final three of them left the room, and realized he was the only one in the room. He then turned to the lobby doors. If there was a good time to get that book, it would be now. He checked around the room again, to see if he was truly alone, then he started to walk toward the doors. When he was about five feet away, all of a sudden Crazy Hand popped out of nowhere right in front of him, in which, he got startled.

"HEY!" he yelled.

"Gah!" Taylor yelled and backed up.

"How come yousa goin' out there? Is there somethin' your hiding from me? Huh? Is there?!" he practically yelled, getting extremely close to Taylor, in which Taylor tried to quiet him down.

"No! No, there isn't, I just...needed ta'..." Taylor was cut off short.

"Oh right! Your gettin' Lucario from outside; we told him to wait outside because if he was at the meeting, he would of already known who would be on the list! Smart thinkin', Starr, really thinkin' outside of the Gamecube." he said happily. Taylor ignoring the stupid video game pun, went along with his reasoning.

"Ye-y-yes! Yeah, that's exactly what I was about to do! Yeah, I'll go do that right now!" Taylor said, faking his performance.

"Great! Ok, you get Lucario, and I'll get Mewtwo from upstairs." he happily said as he floated fast up the stairs. "Tally-ho!" he shouted. He then was gone. Taylor then took a big sigh of relief, turned to the doors, but then, something caught his eye near the floor. An old piece of ripped-up paper floated down on the floor, and stayed there. Taylor reached down and picked it up, confusingly looked at it. Crazy must have had it inside of his hand like what Master Hand did with the roster paper, and it must of fell out. Not to waste time, he decided to look at it later, as he folded it up, then put it into an empty pocket.

_Super Smash Bros. Building (Outside)_

_7:14 P.M._

Once he was outside, and closed the doors quietly, he then began to jog around the building. He wanted to get the book, and be able to get to his room without anyone seeing it. He also noticed as he jogged that the sun finally set, and it was a lot darker than before. That was a slight problem because as soon as he finally reached the back of the building, it was hard to see where it was buried. He got on his hands and knees and rubbed all around the grass to feel a big pile of dirt.

"C'mon, where is it?" he quietly said to himself. After a couple seconds passed, he found the dirt pile. "Ok." he simply said, as he began to move the dirt with his hands to get to the metal plate under it. After all the dirt was moved, the metal plate showed itself. Then, all of a sudden, Taylor reached behind his back, and pulled out the Wii Remote. Taylor then looked at the camera.

"Hammer space, gotta' love it." he boringly said to no one, as he looked down and started to put in the code again. The metal plate opened up again and Taylor put the Wii Remote back in hammer space. He reached in and grabbed the book. As he looked at the cover of the book, the metal plate closed again.

The camera then cut behind him hunched over on the ground. Then, a shadow of someone began to slowly cover him, and the sounds of footsteps in the grass came closer and closer to him. The shadow soon covered his whole body, in which Taylor finally noticed and froze in fear. The footsteps stopped.

"Hey." a deep voice said.

"AH!" Taylor shouted in fear and turned around to the shadow, while moving the book behind his back to hide it. He then calmed down when he finally realized who it was. The camera then cut to Lucario, standing over him.

"What's behind you back?" he simply asked.

"Ah! Not-not-nothing!" he shouted in defense, not looking at Lucario, and tried to get up and walk away. He completely forgot Lucario was out here.

"'Uh, uh, uh, uh, nothin'!'" Lucario said, imitating him. "Seriously, you're not gonna' show me? I can obviously tell you're holding something behind your back, and I already read you mind, so I _know_ you're hiding something." he simply said. Taylor was finally standing up.

"Uh..." he looked behind his back, then back at Lucario. He wasn't sure if what he was about to say would be right. "*sigh*...fine...let's go some place private, though. But can you, like...just, please don't tell anyone about this, alright?"

"...*sigh*...alright." Lucario agreed as he nodded.

"Ok." Taylor said quietly as he nodded as well. The camera cut to a shot farther away from them, and it showed them both beginning to walk to the side of the building, to get to the front doors. As they walked, Taylor's voice began to talk.

"Oh my God, this is amazing!" he said.

Then, the shot cut into Taylor's room, with him pacing back and forth while looking at the book, as Lucario sat on his bed.

"Somebody wrote all of these notes and journal entries about being a player, and get this! After a certain point," he said as he flipped toward the end of the book and showed it to Lucario. "The pages just, stop, like the guy who was writing it, like, mysteriously disappeared!"

"Here, let me see it." Lucario said. Taylor handed it into his paws and then Lucario began to read. Taylor then turned away and put his hands on his hips.

A few seconds of silence ensued. Taylor then turned back around and walked toward Lucario again.

"...like, what does this mean? Was I, like, supposed ta', find this, or something? Do I need it? Or..." he trailed off, then sighed. "...I don't know..."

"...I'm not really sure, myself..." as he trailed off. "...oh, wow..." he said with a bit of shock on his face.

"Wha...what? What is it?" Taylor asked impatiently. Lucario still looking at the book, then he looked at Taylor, then back at the book. "N-nothing, it's nothing," he said as he shook his head. A couple seconds passed. "...hold on..." he said as he began to flip some pages. He then stopped near the beginning of the book on a page. He then pointed to it.

"Look," he said, looking at Taylor, then back at the book. "It's an index. If we need to find something, it'll be right here."

"Here, let me see it." Taylor said, as Lucario handed him the book. He then put the book on the nightstand, next to the lamp so he could see better. His eyes scanned down through the list, and he found something that caught his eye.

'- _The Player Universe, pg. 64_'

"Hold on, hold on..." he trailed off, as he quickly flipped to page 64. When he finally got to the page, it was titled, '_Player Universe_' with unreadable scribbles and faded writing was written all over the page. Then, in the center was another code, that was written in bold black ink.

'_**Right, Left, Right, Left, A, B, A, B, Plus**_'

"...another code..." he whispered to himself. Without thinking, he quickly pulled out his Wii Remote and started to punch in the code. Lucario then looked over to see what he was doing.

"Wait...what are you doing?" he asked as soon as he saw Taylor press the plus button on the remote. "What did you just do?!" he asked louder, scared at what he did. Taylor looked up, and realized, he put in a code that he didn't even know what it would do. He turned to face Lucario.

"...oh shit...I...I don't-"

A bright white light shot through the ceiling that covered the whole room. They both quickly looked up at the light, then Taylor noticed he started floating upward to the light.

"What? AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he floated quickly upward into the light and then he disappeared quickly. The room then returned to the way it was, but Taylor and Lucario were gone.

...

About five seconds later, the shot cut to the door, in which, the door slowly started to squeak open. When the door finally opened, R.O.B. slowly began to float in with mechanical noises happening. It then stopped in the middle of the room and stayed still and quiet. After a few seconds, R.O.B.'s head slowly to the right. It then slowly turned to the left. Then it looked down at the bed. It then showed what R.O.B. was seeing, and it was a red wire frame of the room, and text then popped up.

'Searching...searching...searching...Player: NowhereStarr, search, negative.'

R.O.B., still looking at the bed, slowly lifted its head until it looked straight. It stayed there for a couple seconds, then, slowly and creepily, turned around, and left the room...

The shot showed the whole room and was extremely quiet and dark. The shot then started to fade to black...

...

Then, it slowly started to fade back in, and it showed somebody's room. It happened to be **Taylor's** room, in the real world. It was still night time, as it was in the gaming universe. After a couple seconds, the Wii U began to shine bright, and then, Taylor shot out of it_._

"AAAAHHHH!" he screamed, as he landed right on the carpeted floor. "Gahhhhhh..." he moaned. He then opened his eyes, and quickly realized what happened.

"..." He slowly picked himself from the floor, and slowly began to look around.

"...I'm...I'm back?" he quietly said. He then formed a smile ear to ear.

"I'M BACK, BABY! HA-HA! YEAH! YEAH!" He cheered, then the Wii U started to shine white again, in which Taylor noticed. "...yeah..?"

Then, something else shot out of the system. Taylor ducked out of the way, then quickly turned to see what it was and where it would land. A blue figure crashed right into his nightstand, next to his bed, knocking it over and everything else on it.

...silence...

Taylor was still frozen, scared at what else shot out of the system. Then, loud, low groans began to come from what ever came from the system. Then, all of a sudden, **Lucario** stood up, with a small lamp cover stuck on his right ear. He also had his right paw on his head.

"...aww, my head..." he said. Taylor responded with wide eyes and open mouth. Lucario then saw Taylor, then squinted at him. He then slowly looked around the room. It only took him a couple seconds to figure out what happened. Taylor then silently closed his eyes, looked at the floor, with his hands on his hips, and stayed in that position.

...silence...

"...are you..." Lucario asked.

"Yep." Taylor said, still looking at the floor, not moving an inch.

"...am I..."

"Yeah."

"...so that mean's...that we're both..."

Taylor sighed.

".._.**in the real world**_..?"

...

"**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**" Taylor yelled at the top of his lungs to the ceiling, as the shot just simply cut to black.

**_...to be continued..._**

* * *

So, I had to change some stuff around in this chapter. I realized that the story started in April, and E3 technically, hasn't happened yet. So, I'm gonna' have remember the days to stay consistent.

So, I found out, that the final names for the next Smash Bros. are (get this,) 'Super Smash Bros. for Wii U', and 'Super Smash Bros. for 3DS'.

Great names guys, GG, regroup next week.

And just because I'm so excited, here's some more information about the upcoming games, in which the director, Mashahiro Sakurai, confirmed:

No plans for DLC (at the moment)

Will not use touch controls

The speed and overall physics will be a combination of Melee and Brawl.

Namco Bandai characters receive no priority for Smash Bros, which hopefully means that there will be absolutely **no** Namco Bandai characters, DLC or on disc.

(And this is the best one) Tripping is _**gone**_. *cheers and applause* Woo! Oh my goodness, if I could count how many times I've eatin' shit in a match... Just thank _**God**_ it's gone.

See ya' next time!


	8. We Can Work It Out

**Review Responses**

**Ptroxsora**: This is a great fic and I look forward to seeing more of this! You're a great writer and this is a very entertaining!

**From me**: Well, thank you very much. I'm glad that more people are finding out about this story. Please enjoy the chapter, and thank you so much for reviewing. :)

**YoshiEmblem**: R.O.B...

Red eyes...

*gasp* YOU'RE REFERENCING THE MELEE STAGE WITH F-ZERO

F YEAH!

**From me**: Uhh...sorry, not to be rude, but I wasn't referencing the R.O.B. in the F-Zero level. I just did that to give an unsettling feeling about the character. You'll see what I mean later on. Thanks for reviewing. :)

**SakuraDreamerz**: Uh oh, looks like Taylor and Lucario are in a bit of a pickle! XD And thankfully we know 3 of the newcomers (though Im a bit miffed at Master Hand for him not telling who the newcomers are yet :X)

Villager looks really amazing, plus his moves look really fun, like the plant pot, bowling ball, tree, and digging tricks! Who knows what other tricks he has up his sleeves! XD

Wii Fit Trainers appearance surprised me the most, but her final smash is awesome and the first part of the trailer with Mario, Link, and Kirby gave me a few laughs whenever I watched it XD

Finally, there's Mega Man! Though predictable, but really exciting, I love his moves, theme song, and his trailer and I can't wait to see what he's got in the game when the new SSB comes out! :D

**From me**: The reason I let Master Hand not tell 'em about the newcomers is because I wanna' know some more information about the games before I put them in my story. They'll show up, don't worry. :P And yeah, I've probably watched each of those trailers about a billion times just 'cuz I'm giddy as a little girl about 'em.

And do ya' know how you get out of a pickle?

Eat your way out.

…

...I'm sorry, I just...I apologize for that...I went too far, I crossed the line...God...that was, just...terrible... (Oh God...what have I done..?)

Thank you for reviewing and please enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

_Real World (Taylor's House - Taylor's Room)_

_8:04 P.M._

The scene faded back in, still showing Taylor screaming at the top of his lungs. Lucario, with the removed lamp cover, was to his left just giving a bored look the whole time he was screaming.

"**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**" he finally finished. He then leaned over and tried to catch his breath for yelling for so long and loud. Lucario then crossed his arms.

"You done?" he said raising his invisible eyebrows. Taylor then got himself back up and faced him.

"No! *pant* No, I'm not done. Do you realize what just happened?! I was-I was home free! I didn't have to worry about a thing, but then oh no, _this_ had ta' happen!" he yelled at him.

"Taylor, calm down." he simply said, as Taylor, paced the room, continued his rant.

"How are we gonna' do this? How are we gonna' fix this?" he grabbed his head.

"Taylor."

"If anyone finds out about you, or, anything that happened...how the hell can you explain it? 'Cause I sure the hell can't!"

Lucario didn't respond, still giving a bored look. As Taylor continued ranting, he then looked around the room for something to get him out of his rant. Next to his feet, he found the player book. He picked it up from the ground, and walked towards Taylor.

"And, to think, I was one, who was supposed to do that," Taylor continued, talking out of context, as Lucario stood right in front of him with the book in his paws. "I didn't even know! I didn't, even, know!"

"Hey Taylor." he said, looking down at the book then back up at Taylor.

"WHAT?!" Taylor shouted right in his face.

SMACK!

Lucario pulled the book back, and smacked Taylor right in the face with it. Lucario then grabbed the front part of his shirt, and pulled his face in close.

"_Get_. _A_. _Grip_, alright? We won't fix this, if we're all panicked. We can figure this out." he said, as he let go of his shirt. Taylor, finally reasoning with him, calmed down.

"*pant*, *pant*, you're right...you're right...we've just gotta' keep our heads, and work this through..." he said slowly.

...although, he failed to realize the book combined with Lucario's strength left a big red square mark on the left side of his face. Lucario then noticed it.

"Oh! Oh, my...ah..." he said, giving a slightly worried look on his face, looking at the bruise.

"Wha...what?" Taylor asked, still unaware of the mark.

"Ah...I'm sorry, I left a big, mark on your face with the book..." he said, as Taylor slightly touched the left side of his face. "I think I over did it a little..." he trailed off.

"Aw, aw...yep, I'm feelin' it now...yeah..." Taylor said, while trying to fight back the stinging feeling all over the left side of his face. " But I deserved it. And hey, it worked, didn't it?" He said, as he shrugged his shoulders. Lucario then gave a worried smile in return. "I guess..." he slightly chuckled. Then Taylor gave a small chuckle in return.

They then both took a big sigh at the same time.

...silence...

"...well," Taylor began talking normally, now that he was calmed down. "...uh...welcome to my room, in the real world, I guess..." he said unsure, as Lucario then looked around the room at all the things he had. He then walked over to the window, put his paws on it, and looked outside. What he saw, even though it was still dark out, it was simply beyond his comprehension. He saw big bright stars, scattered all over the night sky. The moon shined down on the beautiful green trees and grass. He also noticed there was a canal, right next to the house, and looked down at the shimmering water.

"This is amazing..." he said, shaking his head, as Taylor walked up behind him to listen to him. "I've heard old stories and tales about how real, and organic the player's universe was, but...never would I thought that it was this beautiful..." he trailed off, still in awe.

"Well, thank you...I guess..." Taylor said, not sure how to respond to that.

"Ah, man, I can't wait to tell Pikachu and Jigglypuff...about...wait a minute..." he said, as he abruptly turned away from the window and walked passed Taylor.

"What? What is it?" Taylor asked, as Lucario walked over to his big bookshelf, looking through each row.

"Where is it? Where is it?" he said as he scanned the shelf.

"Where's what?"

"**Brawl.**"

"Wait, what?" he asked again, as Lucario turned to face him.

"Brawl. Brawl, you know, Smash Bros. Brawl?" He turned back to the bookshelf. "Where is it...there it is," he said as he pulled out the game box to Super Smash Bros. Brawl and opened the box.

"Wait, why do you need it?" he asked, as he walked a little closer. Lucario then found that the disc was not in the box. He quickly looked up.

"Where's the disc?" he bluntly asked.

"It's, it's in here." he said, as he put his index finger on the black Wii U, still confused why Lucario was looking for the game.

"Turn it on, now." he simply said.

"W-Why?" he asked for the fifth time. Lucario just turned to him and gave him a slight glare.

"Just _do_ it. You'll see why." he said, as he turned on the TV. Taylor did what he was told, and pressed the power button. They both sat on the bed, and waited until the TV turned on, and then it showed the Wii U logo. Taylor was surprised his Wii U still worked after being struck by lightning, but, nevertheless, he held the B button on the GamePad to jump right to the Wii Menu instead. They went through all through the menus and loading screens until they finally got to the menu of Brawl.

"Ok, now what?" Taylor asked Lucario, controlling the game with a classic pro controller.

"Go to Group, then Brawl," he instructed. Taylor did so. Then, the character select screen popped up. After about two seconds, Lucario gasped. Taylor got scared at that reaction, but he didn't know why, everything looked the same.

"What? What happened?" Taylor asked.

"Just as I thought..." he trailed off, as he got up and walked towards the TV. Taylor then put the controller down and got up as well.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked again. Lucario then pointed at the screen. "Look!" he shouted. Taylor turned and looked to see where he was pointing to, and what he saw made his mouth drop to the floor.

The image for the fighter Lucario was completely **gone**. All that was left was the name and the box each character was in. Every other fighter was still there. Lucario put his hand down, and just sighed, still looking at the empty box. Taylor began slightly shaking his head.

"...oh...my God..." Taylor said, stunned at what he was seeing.

"That's what happens if we don't show up for our game," Lucario said, explaining what was going on. "If we miss just one game session, we will not show up in-game, at all. The problem with that, is that a player will then think the games broken, and will have it returned as a, 'defective copy', and everything involved on-disc, The physical Smash Bros. building and all of the characters inside with it, could be lost, _forever_. But, It's a good thing you know why this is happening, though."

"Yeah..." Taylor said, scared that he could accidentally harm the characters that were on the disc. He then reached behind him for the controller he left on the bed. He moved the first person cursor over to Lucario's empty square and placed it there. Lucario didn't show up at the bottom as well, and no noise came through the Wii Remote. Lucario didn't notice these actions because he turned away from the TV and began talking again.

"Man, I imagine Master Hand's pretty pissed that I'm not there...actually, he has no clue where we are, we disappeared without anyone knowing." he said, as he turned back around to face the TV, to see Taylor choosing a stage, Final Destination, to be exact. "Wait, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I wanna' see what happens real quick." he said, still looking at the screen. "Hold on, you didn't pick my empty square, did you?" Lucario asked him. Taylor turned to Lucario, then back at the screen.

"Uhh..."

The stage loaded, and on the left, Pit appeared on screen. Then the screen moved to the right, but no one showed up. The announcer began counting down.

"Three...Two...One...Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooo -" The voice droned on, because the game just so happened to freeze.

"Why did you do that?!" Lucario shouted over the loud droning noise. Taylor quickly turned off the TV to silence the noise, then unplugged the Wii U's power cord to do a force shut-down. Lucario began again.

"If you choose a character that is not there, the game won't know what to do, and will freeze up. That's why freezes happen in the first place; it's usually due to a character messing something up, or isn't there to begin with. This game, as of now, will not run properly without me," Lucario said pointing to the Wii U. "We need to fix this problem, as soon as possible."

"Right, right...wait, the book, the book, where's the book? It might know something about this." he said as he looked around.

"It's on the bed, it's on the bed." Lucario said, as he pointed to it, on the bed with the cover facing up. They both went toward it, with Taylor picking it up and opening to the index.

"Let's see if we can find something relating to this," he said, as he finally got the front part of the book. "Here we go...'the gamer universe, pg. 79'. That's perfect." he said as he flipped to it. He then got to page 71, then started to flip a single page to get to the right one.

Page 73...

Page 75...

Page 77...

Page 81...

...wait...

"Huh..?" Taylor thought, as he flipped to page 81. He then made sure he flipped one more time back, but then, it went back to page 77 again.

"What the? The hell's goin' on?!" he asked as he quickly flipped between the two pages.

"Wait, stop, stop, look." Lucario said, as he pointed at the inside spine of the book. Between pages 77 and 81 was remains of a **ripped-out** page.

"What? Somebody...ripped it out..? Shit! W-Why?!" Taylor complained.

"Damn, that's our only lead!" Lucario said, gritting his teeth. He then turned away, as he put his right paw underneath his chin, with a slight glare on his face, and thought what to do next. Taylor, still with the book in his hand, thought about the same thing, as he continued to look at the ripped-out remains.

_...ripped-out...wait..._

"Wait! Wait, hold on," he shouted and lifted his head from the book, as he turned and basically shoved the book into Lucario's paws, so then he could reach into his back left pocket to grab something from it.

"Jeez, what is it?" he said, slightly miffed that he shoved the book at him.

"Here here here, here it is," Taylor quickly said, as he finally was able to pull out what he wanted out of his back pocket. It was a small, worn out square. He then started to unfold it, and it happened to be a folded up piece of paper. He then held it up so that Lucario could see. Lucario's eyes grew wide.

"Is that...is that the missing piece..?" he asked surprised, as he quickly took the piece from out of his hand and walked to the bed with the book and page in his hands. Taylor stood still, as he realized where he got that piece of paper from.

"Hold on...hold on...that page, that piece of paper..." he said, still trying to think. Lucario had the book open to the ripped page, and he then put the single piece of paper against the ripped parts still inside the book. The jagged ends matched.

"It fits...it fits!" he said.

"Wait, seriously, where did I get that from? I remember it, but who had-" he stopped and looked forward, and paused. Lucario then looked strangely at Taylor, to see what he was going to say next.

"_Crazy Hand..._" he said quietly.

"Wait, what?" Lucario said, as Taylor continued.

"Crazy Hand had that piece of paper with him, but he dropped it accidentally, and I picked it up...wha...why did he have it in the first place? Wha...why? Did _he_ rip it out? Wait a minute...that means, he knows about the book..! And if he knows...then Master Hand must know! They both know!" Taylor theorized. He then grabbed his head. "Oh God. Oh my God, the _hell_ is goin' on?!" he yelled at Lucario.

"...I...I don't, get it either...but, let's figure this out first to get back, then we'll see what Master and Crazy are hiding behind everybody's back." he said to Taylor. He then looked back at the book. "Look here, there's another code," he said, pointing to another code in the middle of the page. "I would imagine that it would work the same way as the other code did. If we put this code into your Wii Remote, we'll be able to get back to the gamer universe. Then, in theory, we can switch between universe's anytime we want, if, for whatever reason, we needed to." Lucario explained, as Taylor nodded.

"Ok..." Taylor trailed off. They then paused and stood there for a couple seconds.

"..." Lucario then looked up at Taylor, who was still looking down at the book, reading something else on the ripped-out page.

"Well then, do it!" Lucario impatiently shouted at him. Taylor still was looking down at the book.

"...wait...wait, we can't..."

"What? We can't? We can't what?"

"We can't go back yet." he simply said.

"What?! What are you talkin' about, the code's right there!"

"No! Hold on, look! Read this part!" Taylor pointed to the bottom right of the page. Lucario then squinted, and read aloud a side note withered with age, but was still able to read most of it.

"'Switching **b**etween gaming and play**e**r universe's in the span of 12 hours, can lead to _dangerous_ results. I've proven this theory with tracked test subjects, and the many times I've sent them bet**w**een, they must of somehow lost their w**a**y between unive**r**s**e**'s, because even when **t**he test subjects were tagged, t**he**y won't s**h**ow up **a**nymore o**n** the ra**d**ar. Further analysis i**s** needed.' *sigh* Damn, it looks like we're gonna' have to continue this tomorrow; we don't wanna' risk anything, especially our lives." Lucario finished. Taylor as well took a big sigh in return.

"Alright..." he trailed off. They continued to stand over the book.

...silence...

"...So, since you _are_, technically a guest..."

Lucario looked over to him.

"...you wanna', have a drink..? Maybe some tea, or water, or something..? Because...um...I still have some questions I would like to have answered, if you didn't mind..." he trailed off again. Lucario paused, then nodded.

"Ok, that sound's nice." he simply said, with a small smile.

"Alright." he said, returning the smile.

_(Living Room)_

The screen then started to dissolve, then it showed Lucario sitting on a tan colored couch. Then, Taylor walked to the couch to sit down, with two glasses in his hands. He gave Lucario one of the glass in his left hand, as he took it. Both glasses had an arnold palmer tea mix in them, in which Lucario took a small sip, in which he enjoyed the taste. Taylor then sat down to the left of him, took a sip as well, then put his drink on a nearby table.

"Ok," Taylor began, facing Lucario. "I wanna' ask this first, because I never got the chance to ask when I was in the gamer world."

"Ok." Lucario simply said, facing Taylor as well, while he rested the drink on the right side of his blue hip(?)

"Alright..." he started off. He breathed in, then began again. "I woke up, in the infirmary, the buildings infirmary, basically," he said.

"Yeah, we found you, and took you there to heal." he said.

"Ok, where did you find me, though? That's what I wanna' know..." he said, as he waited for Lucario to finish taking a drink from his glass. He began again.

"We found you knocked out, sprawled out on the tile ground between the Wara Wara Plaza, and the Smash Bros. Building. Some of the Wara Wara Mii's actually came over to tell us about it, because they weren't sure what to do. So, what we did, a small group, including me, went out to see who it was. What we originally thought, was that it was a knocked out character or something, we actually thought it was someone from Smash Bros., because of your shirt," he said, pointing at Taylor's shirt, which, indeed, had the Smash Bros. symbol on it. Lucario continued. "But when we saw you, on your forehead," Lucario said, as he pointed to his own forehead. "You were **bleeding**. That's when we knew."

"Wait, I was bleeding?" he asked, as he touched his own forehead as well, but he didn't feel anything.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad, and we healed it pretty quickly in the infirmary." he simply said, as he began to take another sip.

"And hold on, what did you mean by, 'that's when you knew'? What did you know?" he asked.

"That you weren't a character, but instead, a **player**, because of your cut."

"Wait, how come?"

"Because characters can't bleed," Lucario said. "Basically, not a single character has organs, blood, bones, a brain, or anything, like you have."

"Then...how do characters do anything..? Wait, you have no organs, or bones, or, or anything?" he asked him. Lucario then put his paws on his chest.

"If you were able to see me, or, for that matter, any character's insides, you would see nothing but **code**. Billions upon billions of one's and zero's filling my entire body, which is basically my version of your brain, which keeps me alive, and every single character out there in every single game." he said, as he put his paws down.

"...wow...that is amazing..." he said in awe. Lucario then continued his story.

"So, we then took you in, and and let you heal, inside the infirmity, and you were knocked out for a while. Master Hand then called a meeting in the lobby, which was about you, a player, being here, ya' know. Half way through, we heard screaming and yelling from upstairs, in which Link and Fox volunteered to see what was going on. Then you, tumbled down the stairs, and...yeah..." he said as he looked back at Taylor. "You know the rest."

"Ok..." Taylor said, as he leaned back into the couch. "I think I get it now..."

"You sure?" he asked, as he finished the rest of his tea. Taylor looked back over.

"Yeah, yeah, I think so..." he said, looking down at the ground. The whole situation he got himself into was odd, but at least he understood the basics on what was going on. Then, he looked outside, through his big sliding windows, and saw it was pitch black outside. He then checked his watch on his left wrist and it said it was 11:48 P.M. "Jesus..." he said, as he lost the track of time. He then turned to Lucario.

"Umm...I think we should start heading to bed pretty soon, since we've got a big day tomorrow." Taylor said.

"You're...*yaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwnnnn*, you're right." he said, yawning in between his sentence.

"No, no, you're gonna' make me...*yaaaaaaaaawwwwnn*, there it, there is is. Don't yawn, they're contagious." Taylor jokingly complained. They both chuckled a little bit.

_(Taylor's Room)_

The shot then dissolved back into Taylor's room. Taylor was now wearing different clothes. He was wearing black sport shorts, with a sleeveless grey tee. He also took his Converse off and was bear-foot. He started to get into the bed, but then, completely forgot about Lucario.

"Oh, wait a minute...Lucario, you should sleep here. I can sleep on the-" he stopped abrubtly, but then looked down at the floor, and found him already sleeping on his back with his paws resting near his spike on his chest. Taylor with a worried look on his face just sighed and shrugged his shoulders, got into the bed. He then turned off the fixed lamp on the nightstand, covered himself with the blanket, adjusted his head on the pillow, and quickly went to sleep.

The shot then showed the whole room in the dark, with Lucario and Taylor sleeping soundly, with the Player's Guide sitting near the Wii U, ready to be used for tomorrow. The shot fades to black...

**_...to be continued..._**

* * *

Uhhhhh...yeah. There's not much to say about this. WELP I SEE YA NEXT TIME YOU KEEP A READIN AND ILL KEEP A WRITIN ALONG HOPADOPADOPS.

...

That is all.


	9. Back To The Universe

**Review Responses**

**Ptroxsora:** The characters don't have blood? That would explain the lack of blood in games or ungodly amounts in the more violent ones.  
And I reread that note in the Player's Guide. I'm scared for Taylor and Lucario now. ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

**From Me: **Yeah, think about it. How is a video game character made? A computer. And how are the figures then formed? Not with actual blood and bones, like a normal human being would, it's just computer inputs and programs. That's why I came up with the, code, thing for video game characters. They wouldn't just, magically, gain blood and bones outta' nowhere. And if you think about Call Of Duty and FPS characters, where they bleed everywhere, the blood is also just created as well. Those characters are still created the same way, with the code thing. That's how I see it. Actually, I kinda' got the idea from Wreck-It Ralph. If you haven't seen that movie, you're missin' out, it's regarded as the best video game movie that's ever been made, along with the live action Ace Attorney movie and animated Animal Crossing movie, both released in Japan. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :)

**SakuraDreamerz:** O.O *reads the bold letters* 'Beware the hands'...Uh oh...

**From Me:** ...oh my God...I could just, give ya' a big ol' hug, you actually noticed it! I'm so happy that someone kept their eyes open and saw it, thank you so much! And watch for more stuff like that, you'll find out more on what's really going on. Thank you for reviewing! :)

**YoshiEmblem:** GAH CLIFFHANGER  
Welp, this is a nice fan fiction. I've reviewed once or twice on this one, but seriously, this is GREAT.  
Maybe it's just the fact that I really wish I was Taylor, but still, this is really derpin' cool.  
...Oh, you weren't referencing the R.O.B with red eyes in the melee stage?  
...Well, I guess you know about a cool Easter Egg you could do! .3.

**From Me: **Thank you for the complements...again. :P I'm glad that you're enjoying it.

And you wish you were me? Well, with a face like this, (Deviantart + /art/Singing-379732741?ga_submit_new=10%253A1371865719), I don't see how anyone would not wanna' be like me. :P

Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the chapter. :)

But before I start, I'd like to say something first...

So, as of June 21st 2013, the rock band I was currently playing drums in, 'Martin And The Mexicans' (great name, right? I thought so to) has, sadly, parted ways, due to the lead guitarist and bassist moving away to college. For our final performance, we were able to get a gig at a beach for everyone to hear, and we loved every minute of it. The two of the members leaving are also my best of friends, and I'm sad to see them go, but, nevertheless...

I MUST STAY STRONG.

Lol, so, I just wanna' say, thank you guys, for three years of fun, music, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Project M sessions. Even though we'll be at different universities, I still can't wait to play Mario Kart 7 over the summer. :)

Alright, with that, onto the chapter! WOO!

* * *

_Real World (Taylor's Room)_

_7:48 A.M._

The scene faded in from black, and it showed Taylor in his bed and Lucario still sleeping on the floor. The morning sun began to brighten the room, along with chirping birds outside the windows. After about ten seconds, Lucario grunted, and slowly opened his eyes. He then leaned himself up from the floor, and then rubbed his eyes with his right paw. He then lifted himself off the floor, and looked at Taylor, to see if he was still sleeping, in which he was. He then turned his head to the Wii U, where the Player's Guide was sitting right next to it. He blinked, then started to walk towards the book. He picked up the book with both of his paws, then opened it and started reading. The glare on his face showed that he was extremely focused on whatever he was reading. He then flipped a page, then gave a surprised look.

"...wait...wait...that's...impossible...we, defeated _him_..." he quietly said to himself. He then noticed Taylor began moving and waking up. Lucario quietly closed the book and put it back on the dresser, where it originally was, and turned back to Taylor, and started to walk towards the bed. Taylor was trying to slowly wake himself, as he rubbed his eyes with his fingertips. Lucario was now standing to the left of him, near the nightstand. Taylor then put his hands down, and it showed him squinting. He then slowly looked to the right of the room, then back down at the bed, and then gave a small chuckle.

"...that was a weird-ass dream..." he said with a small smile on his face. He then moved the blanket from off of him, then went to get out of the bed from the left side of the bed, where Lucario was still standing. And when he turned his head to the left as he was halfway off the bed...

"**AHH! OH MY FU-AHH!**" Taylor yelled, jumped back on the bed, then accidentally fell off the right side of the bed.

"Oh my Arceus!" he said with a shocked look on his face, as he ran to the other side of the bed. When he got there, it showed Taylor on his back with his legs upward, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes, breathing heavily. Lucario kneeled to him, and put his left paw on his shoulder and shook him a little.

"Hey, you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Lucario apologized, as he looked down at Taylor.

"This isn't a dream...this isn't a dream...this is _real_..." he said, continuing to look at the ceiling, shaking his head. Lucario shook him some more, to snap him out of it.

"Hey!" he shouted at Taylor. He then turned his head to Lucario. "You alright?" he asked again. Taylor remembered everything that happened last night, and the other following nights.

"...yeah...yeah...I'm alright..." he trailed off, as he began to get up from the floor.

"Sorry...again..." he apologized again. Taylor was now standing next to Lucario. He then wiped his hands with his face, and pushed his greasy long hair out of the front of his face. "Woo...ohhhh, my God...Jesus, just 'cause of that, now I'm completely wide awake." he said, as Lucario began to walk away from him, now that he knew he was alright. It then showed him picking up the guide-book, then turning to face Taylor.

"Well, since you are awake, and it's almost been 12 hours...you wanna' try this?" Lucario asked him, talking about the book. Taylor looked over and saw the book in his paws. He then looked up at his face, and began to nod.

"Yeah, yeah, we've gotta' try it." Taylor agreed. "But...before we do it..." he said, as he walked past Lucario, and was heading to the door. "Umm...you mind if I take a shower first? I'm sorry, it's just, that...It's just that I look like shit." he said, with his fingertips pointing at his greasy face.

"*sigh*...alright. Just, be quick though..." he replied. He wanted to get back to where he belonged as soon as possible, but he also realized they couldn't travel universes yet, because it wasn't a full 12 hours yet, so they still had a couple of minutes to kill. Waiting for Taylor to get ready would be perfect timing.

"I'm sorry! I will!" he shouted as he quickly ran out the door to his room. Lucario watched him run out the door, and there was a slight pause. He then turned to the window, like last night, and looked out the window again. The scene was even more beautiful than at nighttime, as the orange sun was rising from the horizons, as the light reflected and shimmered off the water in the canal. Lucario then started to grow a big smile on his face, as he looked down at the water. As he looked, the shot then started to dissolve into a closed white door, with the sound of running water taking place. Once the shot was fully dissolved, the water sound stopped, and after a couple of seconds, the door opened, as Taylor emerged from it, wearing and looking exactly the same as he was before.

"Man, it's a good thing I was able to wash this shirt last night; I felt like I was wearing this thing for a while. But it's a good thing this'll be the last time." he happily said to himself, as he walked down a hallway, to get to his room. He then looked down at his watch. It read 8:14 A.M.

"Alright, it's been a full 12 hours," he talked to himself, as he reached the door to his room and began to open it. "Hopefully we can do this as quickly as possible-" he stopped short, as he looked around the room.

Lucario was **gone.**

"...Lu...Lu...Lucario..?" he said, quickly glancing around the room. "Lucario! Lucario!" he shouted around. All of a sudden, something outside his window caught his eye. He turned back, and placed his face near the glass, feeling sick and terrified at what he was currently seeing.

**Lucario was outside, laying near the canal.**

Taylor grabbed his head with both his hands, and let out a high (as well as pathetic) scream, and ran away from the window. It then cut to the hallway again, and showed Taylor busting the door open, as he frantically ran to the oblivious Pokémon that was outside. "**OH MY FU**ING GOD, LUCARIO!**" he loudly swore, as he opened another door that lead to the back of the house. Once he was outside, he slammed the door shut, and sprinted to Lucario. Once he saw him, he slowed down, all sweaty, and breathing heavily, and noticed he was still laying down, but his whole head was inside of the water. Taylor quickly got on his knees, grabbed Lucario's shoulders, and pulled. Lucario's head, damp and wet, rose from the water, as he took a big gasp of air. Taylor fell back on the grass behind him, and quickly went back over to him, still taking big breaths of air.

"Lucario WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled, while still trying to stay quiet at the same time. "SOMEONE'LL SEE YOU!" Lucario, strangely with a smile on his face, turned to face him.

"Taylor, your water feels so real! Here!" he then grabbed the back of his head, and shoved Taylor's head into the canal, as his body struggled and flailed on land, with bubbles coming from the water. "You see what I mean? It's so wonderful! All the aura's around me are bursting with life!" he happily said, as he was failing to realize he was practically drowning Taylor. He then lifted his paw from his head, as Taylor's head rose from the dirty, disgusting canal water, and he inhaled a much bigger breath than Lucario previously did, and began to cough and hack up all the dirty water that he accidentally swallowed.

Then, all of a sudden, the shot cut back into the hallway, showing the door to the bathroom, with Lucario (his head mostly dry) leaning on the wall and looking down at the ground, right next to the door. The sounds of brushing teeth came from the other side, along with gargling, running water and more coughing and hacking. As this continued, Lucario looked at the door, let out a big sigh, and looked back at the ground again.

The shot then cut back in Taylor's room, with Lucario now sitting on a weelie-chair, while he still leaned forward and looked down at the ground. Then, the door opened, and from it, Taylor came in, while he was wiping his whole face with a towel. He then lowered it, and he looked the same as he did, but he just had the most confused and disgusted look on his face, as he looked at Lucario. He quickly lifted his arms to his sides and let them slap the sides of his body, meaning he wanted Lucario to explain what just happened. Lucario quickly glanced to the left of him and then back at the ground.

"...I don't...uh...I just don't know what, uhh...came over me, I just...uh..." he mumbled low. He looked up at Taylor. "It, it looked so beautiful and so real and clean outside, and all the aura's around me were so full of life and beauty, I just...I just couldn't control myself..." he said, as he looked back down again, and he started tapping a finger from each paw together. Taylor still had his look on his face, as he continued to look at Lucairo.

"Wha, that's it?! Why the hell then, did ja' dunk me then?! I live here! I already know how, 'real' the water feels like, or whatever the hell that means!" he yelled back.

"Hey, I'm sorry! This is all so new to me! And I'm probably never gonna' see it ever again...once I go back..." he trailed off. Taylor then calmed down a little, and he understood where he was coming from, and he was just excited at all the new things he was seeing. He was still pissed, but he began calmly.

"*sigh* listen..." he said, as Lucario looked up at him. "...I know...this is all new to you...and, you like nature, with your...aura, stuff and all that, and it's probably a lot better here than it is there..." he said unsure, as he pointed his thumb to the Wii U. Lucario wanted to add to that.

"Well yes, it is. The moment I stepped outside," he said, as he closed his eyes. "I could just, feel life all around me. Everything had a blue aura around it, and it was so wonderful..." he said.

"...blue...blue aura..? What do ya' mean by that?" Taylor asked. Lucario opened his eyes and tunred to him.

"Well...uh...basically..." he tried to think of a way to explain it in a way he would understand. "...ok, people and things with blue aura's are good, and, people and things with red aura's are...bad...basically. That's easy enough, right?" he asked.

"Yeah...yeah, that make's sense..." he trailed off. There was a pause, and he asked Lucario another question.

"So, like, then, you can sense my...aura, I guess, right..?" he asked unsure.

"Yeah." Lucario simply said, as he nodded and shrugged his shoulders quickly.

"Uh, so what's my color, of aura? ...is what I'm, gettin' at..." he finished, as he fiddled with his fingers.

Lucario then...slowly began to squint his eyes, ever so slightly, and..._glared_...at Taylor...which made him feel uncomfortable.

"**...your aura..?**" he said, in an extremely dark sounding tone, still glaring at Taylor.

"...yeah..?" Taylor responded quietly. He couldn't move, and found himself frozen on the spot, scared at whatever was about to happen. Lucario then slowly got up from the chair, and began slowly walking towards him, his red eyes still locked with Taylor's.

"**Your aura...makes me _sick..._**" he said, still walking towards him. Even though he was much shorter than him, he was still threatening. He was now only a few feet away from Taylor, and he still couldn't move. "**Your aura...is the most _dark_..._twisted_..._ugliest_ thing, I have ever sensed. I'd rather kill myself, than subject myself to your evil aura..."** he said, as he looked up and down Taylor's body. Taylor couldn't believe what Lucario was saying. 'Evil Aura?' How? He mustered all the courage he had left with him and squeaked out, "...r-r-r-r-r-rea-rea-really..?" and waited for Lucario's next response.

Then, all of a sudden...

Lucario cracked a smile.

"Ah? I got you," he said, as he pointed his paws at Taylor, with him still frozen in his stance. "Haha, I got you," he laughed, and slightly bounced up and down. He then turned back to Taylor. "Dude, your face; priceless." he slightly laughed again.

...Taylor had no clue what was going on, and was able to move again.

"Wha...wha...wait...wha, what?! What are you-what are you talking about?!" Taylor said loudly to Lucario, as he stopped bouncing and faced Taylor. "What about my aura?"

Lucario was still chuckling, but he spoke again. "You're, you're aura? Dude, it's fine, yours is blue! It's fine, it was all just a joke, haha? A joke? Get it?" he said as he smiled again. Taylor was still unsure what was going on, and still gave him a confused look. Lucario stopped bouncing and looked back at Taylor.

"*sigh* This was stupid; I didn't want you stay pissed at me 'cause I...you know what, so, I wanted to lighten the mood with a joke," he said, as he backed up a little and looked away. "Which obviously, didn't do anything, because, it was a bad joke to begin with..." Taylor didn't want to make the situation even more awkward than it already was, so he just went with it.

"...oh! Oh, well, it's not that...it's just...I didn't think Lucario's _could_ joke. Like, I thought you were gonna', like, kill me, or somethin'..." Taylor admitted. Lucario just sighed in return.

"...yeah, I've found out myself that I'm not like a lot of Lucario's..." he trailed off, and began again. "...when I heard those stories about the Real World, it just sounded so interesting to me, and I began watching a lot of the shows that Players, like you, watch, and...I guess, a lot of those shows rubbed off on me, and it's probably why I talk and act the way I do..." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry you, feel that way..." Taylor said. Lucario shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," he assured. "Now...before anything else happens..." he said, as he pointed to the guide book next to the Wii U. "Let's do this."

"Yeah, right." he said, as he nodded. The shot then cut, and showed Taylor with the open guide, standing next to Lucario in front of the TV.

"Alright," Taylor said, looking at Lucario to the right of him. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lucario said a little nervous, as he looked back at the Wii U next to the TV.

"Ok," he said, as he looked down at the book. "I've got the code right here," he turned and faced Lucario. "What I'm gonna' do, is punch it in, then I'll run outta' the room, so I don't get sucked in like you did before, then hopefully you'll be-"

"What a minute, hold on," Lucario cut Taylor off.

"What?" he simply said.

"What do you mean by, 'getting sucked in?' What, are you not coming?" Lucario asked. Taylor gave him a confused look.

"...no..." he said while he shook his head. "...no, I wasn't...why would I..? I would have no reason to..."

"Wha-! You said you were!" Lucario shouted.

"What the-! No, I did not! I never said that!" Taylor shouted back.

"Then why did you wanna' do this so badly, like me?"

"I just wanted to fix this, and it will be! Once you're in there and I'm out here!"

"C'mon, you need to come, just, put in the code."

"Wait, what? Woah, hold on...I _need_ to come? The hell you tryin' ta' say?!"

"It doesn't matter, I'll tell you when we get there."

"No, hold on, you're telling me now, or neither of us are goin' anywhere!"

"*sigh* ...fine..." Lucario said, as he lowered his head, then looked at Taylor again. "So I found out, from the book...Tabuu's back."

"Wha...is he?" Taylor said unsure.

"Yes, and the reason I want you to come...is because I..._we_...need you're help." Lucario said. Taylor couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You need...you need my help? The hell am I gonna' do? You guys are the ones with the weapons and power-ups and all that shit, I've got nothin'! And he's a video game villian, so it's not like he can actually kill anyone; you get beat by him, you come back; it's the way the game was ment to be played!" he argued.

"Yes, I understand that, but...what I read from the book, the writer was saying he's more powerful than he ever was...and I'm a little scared on what that means..."

"...you're just concerned about everyone at the building and at the community, right?"

"Yeah...and that's why we need you; to figure out what's goin' on, and what all this means..."

"Yes, but, again, what the hell am I gonna' do? Yeah, I've got the Wii Remote lightsaber thing, and the Zapper, but, I'm not really good with either of 'em. And last night, I was reading more of the book because I couldn't sleep, and I found out...if a player dies in the Gaming Universe...they're dead...forever. Gone, no 1-up's or, extra lives, or anything...And I don't wanna' risk my life because of that..." he finished quietly, with a worried look on his face.

"*sigh* alright, I'm gonna' be straight with you. Here's the main reason why I want you to come..." Lucario explained. "Back in the Smash Bros. Building, before you put in that code, I was reading something about player's, and I wasn't sure how you would react to it, if I told you...but now I found out about this whole Tabuu thing...I feel like I need to tell you..."

"Tell me what..?"

"...player's, in the Gaming Universe...are practically _**Gods**_." he said, as Taylor's eyes grew wide, and listened. "They can change _anything_, and _anyone_, against their will. They can control how things move, act, feel, look, quite frankly, anything...that's what it said in the book..." he quietly finished.

Taylor couldn't believe what he was hearing, and wasn't sure what to think of it, either. He slowly began to sit on the bed, and stared at the ground, with holding his hands next to his mouth, and pondered on what he should do next. Lucario just sighed and looked away. After a couple seconds, he looked back.

"That's why...I want your help...you wouldn't have ta', worry about getting killed, or, anything like that," he tried to reason. "Because, you could basically just, do what you want...It would be so easy, to figure out what's going on..." Lucario trailed off. Then, Taylor slowly stood up from the bed, and faced the opposite direction of Lucario, still thinking on what he should do. Lucario decided to try one more time.

"So...what do ya' say?" he asked while slightly raising his arms, then putting them down again. After a couple seconds...Taylor sighed...and a quiet but clear response came from him.

_**"...yes..."**_

Lucario's eye's widened, and his mouth opened a little. "Wha...what..?" he said shocked. Taylor then fully turned around, with a determined look on his face.

"Yes. Yeah, let's do this." he quickly said, walking towards the book on the bed to pick it back up again, to get the code. "Let's get this over with." he simply said, sounding a little miffed, as he started to put the code in. Lucario still surprised, and gave a small smile as he watched him put in the code on the Wii Remote. Taylor finished the code, and looked up at Lucario with a straight face.

"...thank you..." Lucario said with a smile. Taylor sighed, and gave a small smile in return and raised both of his eyebrows quickly.

"...you're welcome." he replied. Then all of a sudden, the Wii U's red light turned to blue, and the whole system began to shine white. Then, in a bright flash, they both disappeared, and the Wii U's blue light turned back to red.

The room was empty, and now, Taylor was going to learn how to be a true _player_ in the Gaming Universe...

**_...to be continued..._**

* * *

Ok, so, this chapter was slightly bit of filler, for the upcoming events, but, read it anyway, it's got important information!

And, on another note, you may or may not know about Game Grumps on YouTube, but, somethin'...somethin' just happened.

Jon Jafari, known as JonTron...is leaving Game Grumps to work on his original channel, The JonTron Show.

...I don't know if I should feel upset...or happy, about this...and for those readers who don't know or care what the flying f**k I'm talkin' about, well, I apologize; I'm just a little upset at the decisions one of my favorite YouTube celebrities is making. But alas...

...there is nothing...that can be done...

WELP, I see ya' next time! Remember ta' eat ya' tomatoes! And bowls of soup. And salad.

...

...and crackers.

...

ok.


	10. The First Newcomer?

...the day has come...I'm starting my first college classes...*sniff* I think I'm gonna' cry...I promised myself I wouldn't do this...**AND I! WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!** *sobs*

**Review Responses**

**Ptroxsora:** Yeah, I saw Wreck-It Ralph. That movie was great. And this chapter was awesome as usual.  
I feel bad for Taylor, but it is pretty cool that Player's are like gods in the Gaming Universe...  
Jon's leaving Game Grumps? I agree, I don't know if I should be sad or happy. I don't really watch much of them though, I watch more stuff by The Runaway Guys. And ironically I ate all those things you said to eat for dinner. O.O

**From Me:** Yes, Wreck-It Ralph, is indeed, really great. It's (one of) my favorite Disney movies. And I think one of my favorite Disney movies has to be...Sword in the Stone, I think...Well, thank you. And I've heard of The Runaway Guys, but I've never watched 'em. I might to see what I'm missin' out on. And you'll see what happens, in this here chapter right here! Enjoy!

And yeah, isn't that weird? I knew EXACTLY what you were having to dinner; what a coincidence! Yeah...I mean, it's not like I was, spyin' on ya', or anythin', like that...

...Crap, did I type that?! OH! I mean, I mean, uh...I DIDN'T SAY NOTHIN'!

**SakuraDreamerz:** Lol, poor Taylor! XD And don't worry, I'll be keeping an eye out for more of those!

**From Me:** Yes, thank you, and please enjoy the chapter!

Sorry I've been gone for so long, but good news! We're on the tenth chapter! AUGH, YEAH!

* * *

_Gamer Universe (Taylor's Room)_

_8:28 A.M._

The scene fades from black, and it shows Taylor's room, in the gamer universe. Both universes shared the same time, as it was still morning. The sun was shining through the window and lit up the fairly small room. Birds were softly chirping outside and everything was quiet and peaceful...

...until...

The white light from before shone on the ceiling, and after a few seconds, Lucario fell fast from it, and quickly braced himself for impact. Fortunately, he fell right on the bed, and when he finally stopped bouncing on the bed, he lifted his head, looked down at the bed, and slightly chuckled.

"How convenient." he simply said, as he climbed of the bed onto the floor. The ceiling was still having its light show, and Lucario looked up, to see when Taylor was coming. And sure enough, faint screaming came from the lights that grew louder and louder, until Taylor appeared, and fell in the same area as Lucario, so naturally, he was going to fall on the bed as well.

...sort of...

Taylor indeed, fell on the bed, but slightly started to bounce off it, and just as he was about to fall off...

"...shit!" he yelled, and landed right on his back, pulling the covers and pillow off along with him, and laid there in very slight pain, mostly due to the shock of traveling universes again. Lucario came over and looked down at him.

"You alright?" he asked him. Taylor looked at Lucario.

"...actually, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," showing a smile. "Woo, yeah, I thought I was in for a lot more pain than that, but thankfully-" he was cut short, as something else dropped from the ceiling, and landed right on Taylor's stomach.

"OUGH!" he cried out, as the fairly heavy book fell right on him. Then, soon after, the light's started to dim, and then the room was completely back to normal. The back of Taylor's head slowly hit the floor again.

"...why do I even bother...?" he moaned quietly to himself. Lucario bent over, and picked up the book. With the book held in his left arm, he reached out a right paw to Taylor, in which he took, and finally stood up from the floor. He then began slightly dusting himself off and sighed.

"Well, we're back." Taylor said, as he looked around the room.

"Thankfully," Lucario said, as he too, looked around the room. He then looked back at Taylor. "But, for some reason, it felt like it took a lot longer for us to pass between universes than before, I mean, it felt like we were stuck in limbo for about a **month** or something...but I guess I'm just over exaggerating..." he trailed off and shrugged.

Taylor quickly looked at the camera. He blinked, then looked back.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I think you're just, over reacting a little..." Taylor said unsure, oddly taking quick glances back at the camera. Lucario had a slightly confused look on his face.

"...right...So!" Lucario said to get his full attention. "We're back, and we know that something's goin' on, because of all that writing in the book," he said, tapping the book with his right paw. "So hopefully, this shouldn't be too hard, considering the amount of power you posses in this universe." he said. Taylor was still unsure about it, and even from before, he didn't feel any different when he entered the gaming universe.

"Uhh...ok, umm...should I, like, be feeling different, or something?" he said, quickly looking at his hands then back at Lucario. "Because I know the book said player's have all this power and stuff, but...I don't feel any different, I feel exactly the same as I did in the...real...universe, I guess..." he trailed off, unsure what to call home.

Lucario looked down and opened the book. "Well, let's see..." he trailed off, scanning the pages. Taylor moved closer to see what he was reading. "Ah, ok, here we go," he said, as he found the page from before. "Uhhhh...I'm not seeing any...wait! Hold on, here, look." he said, pointing to some worn-out writing on the page, that Taylor had to turn his head to read it.

"I **h**av**e** found, through my studie**s**, that a player will have to do a bit of training, in able to get the full po**w**er of being said player. Through m**a**ny tests, I've found that the firs**t** thing I learned was this ability to manipulate inanimate obje**c**ts and t**h**ings with the wave of e**i**ther of my ha**n**ds. I decided to title this, the Motion Control. I've come to believe I've mastered the Motion Control completely, but, I feel like there is much more to learn, and have been thinkin**g** about running some tests on **m**ore, lif**e**like things... I'll continue this study tomorrow." Taylor read aloud. "Well, seems like I have less power than I thought I had originally." he said looking back up from the book to Lucario. He closed the book.

"Mmh, yeah," he trailed off. "But, let's try this, Motion Control thing this guy was talkin' about; see what that does."

"Alright," Taylor said, as he looked around the room. "Uh, what do ya' think I should try it on?"

"Mmmm..." Lucario thought as well, crossing his left arm across his chest and tapping his chin with his right paw. He then thought of something.

_Made Me Realize – Brad Breeck_

/watch?v=l8W5NNndSG4

Lucario pointed to Taylor. "Your Wii Remote. Let's try that."

"Ok, alright." Taylor nodded and agreed, as he tried to pull out the remote from his pocket. He finally pulled it out.

"Here, let me see it." Lucario said, as Taylor handed it over to him. He then took it, walked past the bed and over to the door, and placed it on the floor, so that it was standing upright. Once it was set, he backed away from it and looked at Taylor from a short distance.

"Ok. Now, try to pick up the Wii Remote with the, Motion Control, thing, or whatever." he said, shaking his head at the end of his sentence.

"Uhh..." Taylor said, looking at his hands, then over to Lucario. "Like how?"

"I don't know, just, lift your hand, and concentrate on the remote. See if anything happens." he encouraged. Taylor turned back to the remote on the floor, put on a serious face, slowly lifted his hand in the direction of the remote, and concentrated. After a few seconds, the remote slowly started floating off the ground, and started slowly turning while suspended in the air.

Taylor gasped loudly, as the remote acted towards it, and almost fell back on the ground.

"Keep focusing, keep focusing," Lucario coached, as he stared at the remote still floating upward. Taylor kept focusing, slightly in shock on what was happening, until after about five seconds, it was eye level to Taylor.

"Ok, you're doin' good," Lucario continued, quickly taking glances between the remote and Taylor. "Now, try to slowly bring the Wii Remote closer to you."

Taylor, with his right arm still extended, slightly scrunched his face. The shot then showed his extended hand slightly close, as if it was holding something. Then, Taylor tried gently to pull the remote closer to him, and gave a slight but quick pull back.

The Wii Remote, frozen in mid-air, suddenly, shot ridiculously quick towards Taylor, almost like a bullet. "AH!" Taylor yelled, put his hands on his head, and ducked from impact. The Wii Remote went over Taylor, went through the window that completely shattered behind him. Some pieces of broken glass fell on Taylor, as he stayed down for a couple more seconds.

_(Music stops)_

...silence...

Lucario still stood there with a shocked look on his face, and Taylor slowly began lifting himself from his crouched position. He removed his hands, which were shaking in fear, from his head, and slowly turned to face the broken window, with a blank expression on his face with wide eyes. Lucario slowly came over and looked out the window like he was. He slowly began to nod.

"...Maybe I...streched the, God part out, a little _too_ much..." he trailed off, still looking out and sometimes at the broken window. Taylor, with slightly squinted eyes, slowly turned his head towards Lucario.

...a slight pause...

"...ya' _think_?" he asked fairly loud. Taylor then sighed, and turned to the broken window again. Lucario looked outside, down at the ground, and saw that the Wii Remote fell on top of a tree. He sighed.

"Great, now we gotta' go down there and get it from that-" he stopped short. He began to notice the remote was flying upwards back at them, and when it was close to the window, Taylor caught it with his right hand. Taylor gasped and started panting a little bit, as he looked surprised at what he just did. He turned back to Lucario with a slightly shocked look on his face. Lucario's mouth was open a little in response as well.

"Well..." Lucario began, tilting his head a little, then back. "I wouldn't call you a master, but...it seems you've got the basics down." he said, as Taylor looked all around the remote firmly grasped in his hand. He then looked over at Lucario, while taking quick glances back at the remote. A little smile formed on his face.

"...yeah..." he said, as he turned away from the window and looked around the room. With his left hand, he was able to make the players book float that was lying on the bed. It then started to float closer to his left hand, and made it float right above his palm, in which he did the same with the Wii Remote in his right hand. His smile got a little bigger.

"Yeah," he said confidently, as both objects continued to float. "I think I've got it." He then aimed the book with his left hand on the bed, and let it drop on top of it. At the same time, he let the Wii Remote fall in his right palm, and slipped it into his pocket. Then, all of a sudden, the door to the room swung open, in which Lucario and Taylor quickly turned to see who it was.

"Hey, there you guys are! Hey, Master Hand! I've found 'em, they're in here!" Sonic shouted down the hallway from the door. He then quicky ran away down to the right of the hall. Taylor took a quick glance at Lucario, then quickly covered the player book with the blanket on the bed, then back at the door. And from the left, Master Hand floated into the room.

"Ah, there you two are; where were you? And where were you, Lucario?!" he practicly shouted, pointing his index finger at him. And he didn't sound angry, there was actually more worry in his voice. "The game froze, and we could have been done for! Why didn't you show up?!"

"I'm sorry..." Lucario said, trying to think of an excuse. "I, uh...uh..."

"It wasn't his fault, it was mine," Taylor jumped into the conversation, in which both characters quickly looked at him in shock. "We got stuck in the community because a couple of, uh, goons tried to jump us; it took us a while to finish 'em off, because I couldn't really fend for myself, and Lucario had to do all of the work," Taylor lied. Lucario, still looking at Taylor, had a slightly confused look on his face, then Taylor shot a quick glare, to get across that he knew what he was doing. He looked up at the hand again. "And by the time we were done, it'd had already been too late. So, I'm sorry for causing this whole conundrum." he apologized. Master Hand then let out a big sigh.

"Well, alright, I guess it's just good to know that you two are alright," he said, calming down. Taylor and Lucario both took quick glances at each other, then back at the hand. "But, promise me this won't happen again?"

"Oh, yeah, you can, count on that, Master Hand, sir." Taylor said with a small smile, knowing that his lie worked. Then, all of a sudden, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, and Mewtwo showed up behind the open door as well, and seem excited that Lucario was back, safe and sound.

"They were worried about you." Mewtwo said with a small smile, as Lucario began to walk out of the room, as Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Pichu began to talk to Lucario. The party of five began to walk down the hallway, until, Lucario quickly turned back to Taylor, gave a small nod and a smile. Taylor returned the same gestures, as they left.

"Well, I guess everything is back to normal, then." Master Hand said. "Oh! I almost forgot, now that you're here, again," he said, as a letter fell out of himself that he caught it quickly. There was a slight pause, but he began again. "How would you like to start your first official assignment?" he asked Taylor, still holding the letter.

"Uhhh...ok, um, so, what do I have to do? Deliver that letter, I'm assuming?" he said, unsure.

"Well, yes, actually. I'm sorry I'm asking you of this, I would deliver it myself, but, our means of mailing, as of right now, is unavailable."

"(_ooof, course it is._)" Taylor thought sarcastic. "Well, yeah, I can deliver it, I suppose, who's it to?" he asked.

"Well, actually, it's an invitation, for the new Smash Bros. It's to a newcomer." he said. Taylor got slightly more interested.

"Reeeally now?" he said, getting a little closer. "Who is it?" Master Hand began to chuckle.

"Now I've got your attention," he said. He began again. "It's to a certain..._**villager**_...in the little town of...Smashville." he said, handing the letter over to Taylor, in which he took with both hands, then looked away and thought about what he said.

"(_Wait...Smashville...it's someone from Animal Crossing... Really?! Someone from Animal Crossing?! *sigh* I guess with Smash Bros., anything's possible. I don't think the newcomers can get any weirder then this..._)" He then slid the invitation in his pocket. "Alright, well, where's Smashville from here? I can head over there right now." Taylor said.

"Great! Now, you could take the bus there, but, for a much quicker way of transportation, you can use your enhanced Wiimote, there." he said, pointing at the remote that was slightly poking out of his pocket, in which Taylor looked down at it, and pulled it out of his pocket. "And now, all I have to do, is...this!" he said, as he then snapped his fingers, and the blue outline on the home button lit up for a second, then went back to normal. "And there you go, once you press that Home Button there, you'll be automatically transported there. And once you wanna' come back, you just press it again, and you'll be right back here, safe and sound." he said. "Ya' got all that?" he asked. Taylor looked up at him.

"Yeah, I got it." he said. Master Hand began to float out of the room, and Taylor was just about to push the button, until...

"Wait, wait a minute." Taylor stopped and looked back up at the hand. "I just realized something...this isn't gonna' work; I'm gonna' be, like a, tall-ass freak, compared to all the other villagers there! I'm 6'2'', and they're all like, what, 3 foot nothing?!" Master Hand then, began to laugh.

"Don't you worry about that; that'll be taken care of." he said, as he continued to laugh. But Taylor still didn't see what he meant. Master Hand began to float out of the room, and once he was gone, Taylor looked down at the remote in his hands, shook his head a little, then pressed the button. The same blue house formed under his feet, and he fell through the hole. The shot then fades to black...

_Animal Crossing: City Folk - Smashville_

_9:21 A.M._

The shot fades back in, and it shows a lonely scene, with Animal Crossing themed grass, trees, and flowers, with a small wood sign that had an arrow on top of it and pointing to the left, that said, 'Smashville - one mile away!' There was also a small pond next to the sign. Then, slightly above the ground, a blue house formed, and from it, a smaller screaming figure fell out of it, and fell right into the pond. It then showed a close up of the pond, and the water went calm after the ripples cleared. But after a couple seconds, bubbles started to arise at the top, then, the figure's big head rose from it, and noticed, he had a frog, halfway in his mouth, that he spat out into the water he was in.

"Pppfff, pff, pff, ppfffffff, pfff, pfpfpfpppffff, " he continued this, sticking his tongue out, to get the nasty taste from his mouth. He then looked up from the water, sighed, and put his fingerless hand on the side of his big round head.

...he paused...

He touched his head again, then by using his left hand, he felt his head as well. He quickly was doing this all around his head and face, until, he saw with his own eyes, both of his fingerless hands.

"Gah!" he screamed, as he quickly got out of the pond, still looking at his deformed hands. Then, his attention drew to his reflection in the water. Needless to say, **Taylor** was shocked.

His whole body change to the look of a typical Animal Crossing villager. He still had his same hair and eye color, but his head was larger and his body was smaller and shorter then before. He now had a triangle nose, and he still wore the same clothes and things he had on before, but they changed along with him. After about 20 seconds of still looking down at the water, as it finally sunk in, he put his sphere hands on his hips, changed his look from a surprised one to an angry one, and quickly began to nod his head.

"...yeah...yeah...this is...this _is_...yeah, ok...yeah, ok. Yeah, ok. Yeah, ok. Yeah, ok! YEAH, OK! YEAH, OK! **YEAH, OK!**" he practically started yelling, getting louder by the second. He then quickly turned away from the pond, so that you just see his back, and tried not to make a scene, because of how angry he was. He then lifted his hands, took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. He stood there for a couple seconds, then turned to the sign right to the left of him. He then took another big sigh, and began to walk in that direction.

"...let's get this over with..." he mumbled under his breath, as he walked to the town of Smashville, to deliver an invitation to the first newcomer.

_...to be continued..._

* * *

Well, I hope everyone's still here, after I've been gone for about a month. I'm sorry! I'll try not to let it happen again.

Also, check out dat sweet cover photo! That was done, by yours truly. :3 I think it captures what I wanted out of the series juuuust right.

Well, t-t-th-t-th-t-th-t-t-that's all folks!


	11. Is That Your Name?

**Review Responses**

**SakuraDreamerz:** *reads the bold letters again* 'He's watching me' O.O Holy Crap! Who could the book mean?! And poor Taylor! XD

**From Me:** About dat book, it'll take a while to finally reveal the mystery behind the book, and who, or what, wrote in it. Don't worry, it's all part of my plan...you'll know soon enough. Actually, now that I think about it, I might, keyword being might, slip in some really cryptic clues here and there, in random places in the story, so you smart peeps out there could find out who's writing in the book a lot sooner than the story will eventually tell. And if I do, I'm gonna' make sure they're a lot harder to spot than the clues I'm doing now. Again, I _might_. Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for the idea you just gave me while writing this!

Oh, and you're gonna' find out what the Villager's name is gonna' be! I was originally going to do a poll on four or five boy names and saw who would be best, but, as I was setting it up, I thought of a name that, I think will suit the character perfectly. I'm sorry for those people who like to do polls, and be able to say, 'Hey, I did that! He's doing that cuz I voted!' but, it's a good and unique name! You'll see!

But, I just put up a poll on another topic about the story! Check it out! **OR BE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF EVERY MAN WOMAN AND CHILD IN TOWN.**

* * *

_Animal Crossing – Smashville_

_11:27 A.M._

The shot fades in from black, and it shows, as sort of a zoomed-out shot, a typical Animal Crossing town, which happened to be the same town they used for the Brawl stage, named Smashville. It was almost noon, and the bright sun was high in the sky. You could see and hear some birds chirping and flying by, and the wind was carrying a gentle breeze. Also, a small red balloon began to fly across the screen.

_Animal Crossing – 12 P.M._

/watch?v=_1YpXECC7MY

The shot then started to dissolve, and it showed the entrance to the town, which was made out of stone, with a flag that had the Smash Bros. symbol on it, and a slightly faded pick-it sign next to it, that read, 'Help support Super Smash Bros. Brawl; come see the exciting battles of all different types of fighters; matches daily!'.

Then, a couple seconds later, Taylor, still in his Animal Crossing form, walked out of the dark entrance, quickly shielding his eyes with one hand, due to it being almost noon, and the sun shining brighter than ever. Once his eyes started to slowly adjust, he slowly started to put his hand down, and started to look from left to right the town he was just about to walk into. He then pulled the invitation out of his pocket, (using the same motions and sound effects that any typical villager would use, strangely against his will) and looked at it again. Written in black ink, all it said on the front was, 'Villager'. Holding it in one hand, he flipped it over to the other side, and saw that the Smash Bros. symbol was stamped with red wax, to keep the envelope shut. He then took a big sigh, looked down, then looked back up.

"Well, this is a problem; Master Hand never told me the name of the guy or girl I'm supposed to give this to, all I have to help me is, Villager...which could literally mean any frickin' person here! *sigh* Well...how about this," he said, still talking to himself, trying to make a plan. "I can just ask everyone I meet, if they were expecting a letter from Smash Bros. to join in the roster." he nodded a little. "Yeah, yeah, that'll work, I'll do that." He said, pleased with his idea. "Well, let's do this. Hopefully this isn't that big of a hassle..." he trailed off, as he began to walk forward, into town.

After walking for about ten seconds, he saw somebody that he thought he could ask about the letter. And as he got closer, he noticed that it was a dog with brown fur, watering some flowers to the left of presumably her house. Once he was about four feet away, he began his conversation.

"Um, excuse me," Taylor began politely, as the dog, lifted its head, and turned around with a smile on her face.

"Yes?" she asked. She then paused, with a slightly confused look on her face, and began again. "Wait, I don't think we've ever met, did you just move into town? I just love meeting new neighbors!" She said happily, as she held her hands together and swayed side to side, as flowers floated behind her.

"Uh, no, sorry, I'm not a new neighbor, I'm, uh, just visiting." Taylor said. The flowers behind her went away as the dog put her hands down.

"Oh...I'm sorry for assuming." she simply said. "Well, my name is Goldie, is there anything you need help with?" she kindly asked.

"Oh, well, yes I-wait, um, I'm being rude, my name is Taylor, first of all," he said with a small chuckle and smile. Goldie chuckled at his little slip-up. "Well, Taylor, what is it that you need help with?"

"Well, I have this letter," he said, pulling it up higher so she could see. "And I'm trying to find who it belongs to, since there's no clear description on who it's supposed to be given to."

"Um, would you mind if I took a look at it?" she asked. Taylor shook his head.

"Not at all." he said, as he handed over the letter to Goldie.

"Umm..." she thought, as she looked at the letter and the name Villager on it. She also had a thought bubble over her head with three big dots in it. As she looked at it, Taylor talked to her.

"It's a letter from Smash Bros., actually. You know about them, right?" he asked. She looked up.

"Of course! They do matches here all the time! The stage is right up there actually!" she said, pointing to a platform high in the sky. Taylor wanted to know two things; how that stage was floating that high in the sky, and how villagers actually got up there in the first place. But, now was not the time. He looked back to Goldie, as it looked like she was going to give the letter back to him.

"Yeah, I love watching the matches, but, I don't think this is for me; I'm a lover not a fighter!" she joked, as she handed the letter back.

"Ok. Well, uh, do you know anyone here that talked about being part of the Smash Bros. roster, by any chance?" he asked. She thought again.

"Umm...not that I know of." she then began to sweat and got all worried. "I'm sorry! I wish I knew more to help you! I feel really bad!"

"No, don't! It's alright, I'll find this person eventually." he said with a smile. She returned to normal.

"Well, alright, if you say so." she said with a smile. "I hope you find him or her!" she said and waved, as Taylor walked away to still find the mystery Villager. A couple second later, he started talking to himself again.

"Wow, she was really pleasant. Why aren't more people like Animal Crossing residents?" he said baffled, turning his head around, to look behind him back at Goldie as he walked. "Our world we be such a better place!" he said, turning his head forward again. He looked down at the letter. "C'mon, there's gotta' be some one in this town who knows about this." He looked up again, and something caught his eye to the left.

"Town Hall. Hopefully someone can help me out in there." he said to himself, as he began walking over to it. He was now just in front of the door, and just as he was about to open it, the door flung open and a villager with a white racing helmet on his head, ran out the door.

"Thanks Isabelle!" he shouted, as he ran down farther into town. A couple seconds later, after Taylor caught his breath, he tried to shout back at him.

"Hey, watch were you're going!" he yelled angry. "...God dang..." he mumbled to himself, as he went back to the door, opened it, and went inside.

_Animal Crossing - Town Hall Theme  
__/watch?v=4H1kedT0EgU_

_Smashville (Town Hall)_

Inside, was a fairly small office. It had some chairs on both sides of the building and a small plant on the right. It also had two desks; one regular help desk and another right behind it, with a big leather chair. He also noticed a villager behind the help desk, which happened to be another dog, but this one happened to be a Shih Tzu. It looked like she was busy, as she was organizing papers in small stacks on the help desk, and looked pretty flustered while doing it. Taylor slowly began walking up to the desk, to get her attention, as she diligently worked.

"*pant*, *pant*, the things I do for him, *pant*, we already have two public projects going on, this is all going to get backed up, I know it will! *sigh* Goodness gracious, and I've gotta' leave in a couple minutes to host for the Bug-Off, then after that I gotta' get some more paper clips and pens for the office. And I'm going to be late for my hair appointment in an hour!" she loudly spoke to herself, as she then picked up a small stack of papers, then finally looked up from desk. "Gah!" she yelled, as the papers she was holding in her paws fell to the ground, surprised to see she wasn't alone.

"Oh! Ohhh, oh, my goodness! Uh..." she quickly looked between him and the papers that fell on the floor, and decided to go with picking up the papers from of the ground first, as she disappeared from behind the desk. Taylor with a confused look on his face, slightly looked over the desk, as the sound of rustling papers were taking place on the ground. Then, a loud bump came from the desk, and following the sound came a sorrowful, "...ooowwwwww..." as she came up from the floor, with the papers in her left arm, as she rubbed the back of her head with her right paw. She then put the papers on the desk. Taylor felt like he should say something.

"Umm...do ya' need, like, help, with anything?" he asked her, as she quickly looked up at him.

"Huh?! No! I'm good, I'm good!" she assured, as she looked all around the desk for something. "After all, I'm this town's secretary, and it is my job that I successfully fulfill the duties that are given to me with the greatest of ease-WHERE IS THE GOSH DARN STAPLER?!" she suddenly yelled, catching Taylor off-guard. After a few seconds of silence, Taylor saw where it was.

"...it's in your paw." he simply said to her. She looked at him, then at the stapler in her left paw. "...oh..." she quietly said, as it looked like she calmed down a bit. She then put the stapler down on the desk. Taylor was about to ask her about the letter, but she started the conversation before him.

"Um, I must apologize for my language, it's so unlike me, I hate dirty words like that! Again, I'm really sorry!" she apologized, as she sweated a little bit.

"_(If she thinks that a swear, imagine what'd she'd do when she heard the foul language I hear and use day in and day out.)_" he thought. He shook his head. "Um, don't worry about it, it's fine. Uh...do you-" he was cut off.

"Oh! Sorry again, my name is Isabelle, I'm the secretary of this town." she said with a small smile.

"...Taylor." he simply respond, a little ticked she interrupted him. "Now, um...could you possibly have a quick second? It'll be really fast, I promise."

"Uhh...mhmm...yes, yeah, it's fine." she said, looking up and giving full focus to Taylor. He pulled out the letter from his pocket. "This is an invitation, supposed to be given to one of the residents here in this town. Do you know anything about this?" She then gave a weird look at the letter.

"...wait, wait a minute..." she quietly thought.

"Do...do you know who it belongs to?" he eagerly asked. She paused.

"...let me see it." she simply asked. Taylor handed it over, as she began looking at the front. She then turned it over, and noticed something about the symbol used in the red wax, that looked...familiar to her.

"...wait...wait..." she said, then finally looked back up at Taylor. "Please tell me this doesn't involve Smash Bros., please?" Taylor with eyebrows both raised looked down at the letter, then back up to Isabelle.

"Uh...yes...yeah it, it actually does; one of the residents in this town has been requested to be part of the new Smash Bros. roster." he said.

"Oh...fiddlesticks!" she yelled, as she threw the letter down on the desk and fell back in her rolly-chair behind her. "I told him to not get involved with this; he's the mayor! There's no way he's going to be able to juggle both duties! How will the town of Smashville prosper without the guidance of our mayor?!" she said, putting her paws on her face.

"...wait, wait a minute..." he tried to think this through as he picked the letter back up from the desk and leaned forward on it. There was a pause.

"...**Tortimer **is a newcomer?!" he practically yelled. She looked back up with a confused look on her face.

"What? No! Tortimer isn't the mayor of this town anymore! He's now doing tours on the islands near here! Our new mayor just arrived in town about two months ago; he's a boy, not an animal, like you are! And his name is-"

(Music stops)

"Hold on! A boy?" he interrupted her, and thought for a second. "Wait a minute..." Taylor's eyes then got extremely wide. "That kid...! That kid that ran into town! He's the newcomer!" he shouted, as he turned around, and ran for the door, to catch the kid. "Thank you for the help!" he yelled back, as he flung the door open, as he ran down into the town. "Hey kid, wait up!" he yelled, as he ran out of the shot.

Then, Isabelle quickly went to the door. "Wait!" she yelled, with an arm extended. Unfortunately, she was not heard. She then took a big sigh, and starting rubbing her temples with her paws.

"I need a vacation..." she sadly said to herself.

The shot cut back to Taylor, running and panting through the town while dodging trees, ponds and flowers. He was heading in the direction that the villager boy went. After about five more seconds of running, he saw a fairly big group of animal residents all on the beach. He also saw the back of the villager without the helmet on, standing on the wooden dock, about to get in a boat, with the Cap'n already in it. As he ran, he tried to get his attention.

"Hey! Hey you, kid, wait! I've got something for you-**AHH!**" Taylor didn't notice the cliff that separated the beach from the rest of the town, and he almost fell over. He balanced himself back on the grass, and caught his breath. He then ran down a slope that happen to be right next to where he almost fell. "Wait!"

But it was too late; the boat with the villager and the Cap'n already started heading out into the ocean. The animal villagers began to cheer and wave as he went. Taylor, slowly coming up behind them, trying to catch his breath. "*pant*, *pant* ...wait! *pant* ...I've got the...letter...aww...my sides! Ow!" Taylor completely stopped, complaining about cramps on his sides from running. Some animals already started to walk away, and didn't even notice Taylor, but one of them did.

"Hey," a male gorilla said. "You alright? Sorry, I know you probably wanted to see him off to, since he's doin' somethin' never attempted before! But you showed up too late!" he said, shrugging his shoulders, as he began to walk away with the rest of the group. Taylor, still leaned forward on his knees, slowed his panting down. He finally leaned himself up, and watched the boat slowly get smaller and smaller on the horizon. He let out a sigh.

"...shit. How the hell am I supposed to give this to him now?" he wondered aloud. He then heard a sound to the right of him; a big water splash. He looked over, and a plain wooden boat with a white sail on it just floated to the shoreline. He paused for a second, then walked over to the boat. He then noticed a passed-out seagull with generic sailor getup, was halfway in the boat and halfway out of it. Taylor walked up close, and tried to wake him up.

"...hey...hey...hey, buddy, wake up...c'mon, wake up, man." he said, rocking the boat a little with his hands. The seagulls eye opened halfway, and Taylor stopped and listened to what he had to say.

"...he told me...to say...fuzzy pickles, and he took...my picture..." he mumbled slowly. He then closed his eyes again. Taylor stopped and looked at him. He lifted his arms and let them drop on the sides of his body. "You kidding me?" he sighed. "Man, if I could wake this guy up, I would ask him to use his boat, but it doesn't look like...he's..." he trailed off, and thought about the situation.

He could take his boat real quick without him knowing.

Taylor let out a big sigh and looked at the ground. He then looked back up after about two seconds.

He grabbed the seagulls shoulders, pulled him out of the boat, and dragged him onto shore, with his face facing forward. His feet slightly dragging in the sand. After he was clear of the water, he gently laid the seagull on his back. Once he was gently laid on the sand, Taylor quickly went over to the boat, and started pushing it back into the water. Once it was off the sand, he jumped in, quickly turned the sail around, and headed in the direction the villager went. Once he was about 10 feet away from the shoreline, he thought about what he just did.

"...oh God...oh God...oh God! I just stole this guys boat! The hell is wrong with me!" he said, as he turned to look back at the shore, but he couldn't see the seagull clear enough. He turned back with a straight look on his face. "I'm a criminal. I am, a criminal! How did I do that without thinking twice about it?!" he let out another sigh. "...I just hope that bird's alright..." he quietly said, as he continued to sail on the beautiful blue seas. The shot then faded to black...

_**...to be continued...**_

...

_**...immediately.**_

The shot faded back in, and it showed the opening to a big cave, that the ocean was connected right to. With water dripping from the ceiling, and jagged rocks sticking out from the water, and eventually making solid ground into the dark cave. The boat that was driven by the Cap'n was in the water, right next to the cave. After a few seconds, the sail boat Taylor was driving came near the cave. He looked over at the boat that was already there, then back into the cave. The shot then dissolved into the next, where it showed Taylor getting on the firm ground of the cave, as he left the sail boat at the entrance as well. The only noises was the water dripping and Taylor walking on the soft ground. As Taylor walked in, it got darker and darker, until, there was complete darkness. Then, Taylor's big eyes lit up in the dark. They looked all around.

"I wish I brought some sort of light." Taylor said. His eyes then widened, and looked down. "Wait, maybe this'll work." he said, as the Wii Remote saber turned on, and gave a clear white light, that showed his entire body, and some parts of the walls of the cave. He slowly looked around at the walls, and saw that there were fossils in the walls. He decided to keep walking in, to find the villager. The shot dissolved and showed him venturing further and further into the cave. The shot dissolved again, and this time, he reached a huge room of the cave, that was so big that a bit of sun shone through a hole in the ceiling. It zoomed out to show the magnificent sight he was seeing.

"Wow..." his voice began echoing off the walls. He began to walk to the center, where the light was shining down. He then turned off his Wii Remote, because he didn't need the light anymore. He was now standing in the center, looking at all the fossils and drawings in the cave, until...

**"Hands where I can see 'em!"** a young voice said, behind Taylor. He slowly lifted his hands, with an amused look on his face, as he turned around. And when he moved out of the way, you could see the young villager had a loaded slingshot aiming at Taylor, with a small glare on his face.

"What's the big idea comin' here?" he tried to threaten, still aiming the slingshot at him. "I was the one who found out that there were extremely rare fossils here, and I'm not gonna' let some...some...some _jerk_, take what I found, fair and square."

"Well, you're in luck; I'm not here for fossils; I'm here to give you this." he said, as he pulled out the letter, and handed it over to him. The villager, gave a worried look, but, lowered the slingshot, and took the letter. He flipped it to the back, and just as he was about to open it...

"...wait, is...is this what I think it is...?" he said, with excitement in his voice. He quickly tore off the wax, lifted the flap, and pulled out a small while piece of paper from inside. He realized what it was.

"YEEEESSS! YEAAAH! I'M FINALLY PART OF THE ROSTER! WOOO-HOOOO!" he cheered, as his voice loudly echoed off the walls. "This is so exciting! Ever since they announced Brawl, I wished that they would include me, but I never got anything back. But now, I'm finally in! This is great, thank you so much!"

"Your welcome." Taylor chuckled. "Oh, I don't think I introduced myself yet; my name is Taylor; I'll be joining the roster as well." he said, as he didn't want to tell him he was a player, not yet at least. He just wanted to avoid answering long questions at that moment in time.

"Cool! ...wait, now there's two Animal Crossing characters; that doesn't make any sense..." he said confused. Taylor got scared, but quickly fixed it.

"O-oh! Um, I meant to say, I was, um, an Assist Trophy! I'm not on the roster, I just got confused." he lied.

"Oh, ok! Well, I guess I'll tell you my name; my name is **Pen!**" he happily said.

"Pen...?" he began to nod. "I like it." he said with a smile.

"Thanks!" he said, returning the smile.

"Well, after you collect your, rare fossils, would you wanna' head with me to the Smash Bros. Building?" Taylor asked. Pen got excited.

"Totally! I've always wanted to see what it looks like! Yeah, just let me grab some of these fossils, then we can go!" he said, as he ran to a wall where fossils were sticking out. Taylor watched him happily pick fossils from the wall.

Then, behind them, the light got dimmer, in which Taylor noticed. "Huh?" he turned around and looked at the hole, and gasped.

Slowly, falling from the ceiling, into the open hole, was a huge cluster of small, purple spores. Taylor back away, as they continued to rain down, untill they touched the ground, and started to spread all over the floor. "No...these are..." A few seconds later, a few figures started emerging from the spores, and began walking towards Pen and Taylor. Pen finally turned around, dropped the fossils he had in his hands, screamed and hid behind Taylor.

"W-w-wh-wh-wh-what are th-th-th-those things-s?" Pen stuttered, sounding terrified. Taylor just had a slightly shocked look on his face...as he muttered...

**"...shadow bugs..." **The shot then started fading to black...

_**...to be continued...**_

_**...**_

**_For real, this time. Trust me._**

* * *

Hey ho, I'm not gonna' say much, cuz' I'm tired as shit, and I wanna' get this posted before I go ta' bed.

GOODNIGHT.

Oh, and for those people who don't see the poll, let me know in a review or a PM if you actually listen to the music I put in the story or not. It'd be greatly appreciated.

GOODNIGHT.

...

AGAIN.


	12. Right Place at the Right Time

**Review Responses**

**Ptroxsora**: Aww! Goldie's so sweet! I wish I had her in my village. And Pen... I like that name, it's pretty fitting for him. And I loved what Isabelle though was cursing. I guess I could teach her some of my really awful fake curse words!

**From Me**: I'm glad you like the name; it's actually a reference to Adventure Time. Finn was originally named Pen because it came from the creator of the show, Pendleton Ward. It was one of the many names I could of used, but after it popped in my head, I would be upset if I didn't name him Pen, so, there ya' go, his name's Pen. Thanks for reviewing!

**SakuraDreamerz:** Goldie was really sweet! :3 (And now I wish I could play Animal Crossing, now XP) And how the heck did the shadow bugs find them?! And about your comment: Erm, thanks? *nervously laughs*

**From Me**: Yes, Goldie is quite pleasant. Unfortunately, she's not in my New Leaf town (which is called Nowhere, by the way. XD (A nod to Courage the Cowardly Dog)). She was in my first town on the GameCube; the town of Florida. Yeah, letting my brother name the town was a mistake I regretted. :P And the shadow bugs...I don't know...they're only supposed to be in Smash Bros. Why are they in Animal Crossing? Don't worry; you'll find out...maybe! And, I'm not sure if your joking or not, but sorry if my idea that you made me think of, came off as weird. I was just speakin' the truth. Thanks for reviewing!

_**A Note From Me!**_

Well, I've been gone a while...again. I'm sorry; I do feel bad every time I don't update the story in one or two weeks. Most of the time...to tell you the truth...I'm not writing or thinking of the next chapter as soon as I finish the current chapter. It usually takes me a week and a half to finally sit down and start to think of the new one.

I know, it just makes me sound like a lazy asshole, and it's really hard to start something new when you're just staring at a blank document, all empty, white and decrypted. But once I dive in and start writing, inspiration kicks in and now there's nothing that can stop me. For example, the last chapter I did, I was up until 4 a.m. finishing it; I wanted it done before I went to bed. I wish I had that all the time, but sadly, I don't.

I'll try to get better as I write, but for now, expect...two to three weeks, at best. If I go over a month, that's unacceptable; send me somethin', tellin' me to get off my lazy ass and start writing. Because part of my inspiration comes from you guys (and gals) out there; the readers. Every time I get an email saying someone reviewed my chapter, or someone is following me, I get so happy that it gives me more inspiration to write. So, for those couple silent readers out there, give a shout-out sometime; I'd really help me out, and I'd appreciate it. Thanks!

And one last thing; one of the reasons I was bein' so lazy was because of the game EarthBound, which came out on the Wii U Virtual Console on July 18th. It is now July 31st as I'm writing this, and just this morning, I beat the game 100%. So that took up a lot of my time. And if you haven't played that game yet...go play it, NOW. It's SO amazing, I _**CRIED**_ at the end; this is the same person who didn't cry at the end of Toy Story 3, Marley and Me, or The Snowman, so, as you can see, it takes a lot to make me cry.

…

Well! Now that I've admitted that...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

And another little thing, history's bein' made; the first fight scene is in this chapter! They're a lot harder to write than I thought, but I think I did a pretty good job.

* * *

_Animal Crossing – Smashville (Fossil Cave)_

The scene fades back in, and it shows the big group of Primids (basic enemies of the Subspace Army) slowly walking toward Taylor and Pen, who were slowly backing away from the group in fear, with Taylor in front and Pen hiding behind him. The shadow bugs finally stopped pouring in from the hole, and there was now about 30 Primids in total. The two Villagers kept walking back in fear, until they both bumped into the wall of the cave. They quickly looked back at the wall, then back at the small army, coming toward them.

"What are we gonna' do; we're trapped!" Pen cried out in fear. "I've been in this game for years, and I've never seen these things! This game wasn't even programmed to have enemies!" Taylor's eyes grew wide, and realized something, as time somehow slowed down and let him think about the situation.

"(...he's right...why _are _they here...? They're only supposed to be in the Smash Bros. game; not here. Unless...someone, or something put them here...but why?) I don't know," he slightly yelled to Pen behind him, still looking at the small army walking toward them. "But ta' get outta' this, we gotta' fight back," He looked back at him. "You think you're up for it?" Pen had a worried expression on his face, but then changed to a serious expression and gave a nod.

"Yeah, we gotta' do this; there's no other option; I have to learn how to fight regardless!" he said, as he pulled out his slingshot from this pocket. Taylor returned the nod, then pulled out his Wii Remote from his pocket, and faced the army again.

Even though he encouraged Pen to help fight, he was actually scared himself; he had never been in a fight in his life, let alone one where his own life and another was on the line. And he never practiced with his, 'Wiisaber', or Zapper. He also felt his hands getting sweaty and felt a little sick to his stomach. But there was no other option; it was either stay here, do nothing and get killed, or take a risk, and fight for your life. When the army was about five feet away from them, without thinking, Taylor yelled, "Let's go!"

They both jumped from the wall, then all of a sudden, while they were in the air, the shot slowed down, and went in slow motion, with Pen pulling his slingshot back, aiming it at a Primids head, and Taylor with the light blade already out, cocked it above his right shoulder and locked onto a Primid. After a few seconds, the shot started to slowly speed up again, and as soon as the shot returned to regular speed, one Primid got smacked in the head with a rock and fell down, and another one got cut in half, fell down, and started to disappear into shadow bugs.

_Generic-ass Action Music  
(Just imagine the music this time; I can't find anything good lol.)_

They both landed on the ground, right in the middle of the small army, quickly looked at each other, then back at the other Primids that surrounded them. The rest of the group started to rush toward them, and both Villagers both stood up and ran toward them as well and began fighting.

Pen was spinning in place as he shot Primids surround him in the head. The shot quickly cut to Taylor slashing two Primids in front of him, then a Primid behind him began to wind a punch, that caught Taylor's eye. "Gah!" he quickly ducked out-of-the-way to the right, and slashed him as well. He then looked forward again, and noticed five Primids were charging at him.

Taylor gasped, took a step back, but then, lifted his left hand close to his face and looked at it. He then looked back and quickly shot his rounded hand toward them. "Ha!" he quietly shouted to himself. The five were somehow knocked over by an invisible force, then disappeared into shadow bugs. Taylor, with his eyes wide and mouth open, looked back at his hand.

"Whoa..." is all he muttered out. He then snapped out of it because another Primid with a sword came in from the right and punched him right in the face. "OGH!" he yelled in pain, as he fell on his back. When he lifted his head, he saw the Primid lifted the beam-like sword over his head.

"HOLY SHIT!" he screamed, as the Primid swung the blade down. Taylor quickly brought the Wii Remote's blade over his face and chest, and blocked the Primids blade from almost cutting his face in half. The Primid continued to push the blade down, as Taylor was still on the ground resisting. Then after a few seconds, Taylor with all his strength, pushed the Primids blade off of him. "gggggGGGAAH!" he yelled, as the Primid almost fell down on his back, as Taylor panted and scrambled to get back up on his feet.

As soon as he was up, he quickly ducked from a horizontal slash from the Primid. "Jesus!" he yelled in surprise, stood back up, and then started to sword fight with him. As he fought, he noticed Pen wasn't around.

"Pen! You alright?!" he shouted loudly, still focusing on his fight. Pen answered back. "Yeah, I'm fine!" he shouted back, still firing small rocks at another group of Primids. Taylor finally killed the Primid he was fighting with and looked over at Pen shooting enemies with his slingshot. He then noticed another sword Primid slowly approached Pen from behind, and with both arms holding the sword, it wounded it up over its shoulder, ready to slice Pen's head. "Pen!" he shouted. He then looked down at his pockets, and the Zapper handle was slightly sticking out of his right pocket. He quickly put the remote in his left hand and pulled out the Zapper with his right, and aimed for the Primid behind him, and pulled the trigger.

In a bright flash (with the iconic Zapper sound echoing off the walls of the cave), the Primid froze with a bullet hole right behind his red eyes, fell down on his back and disappeared into shadow bugs. Funny thing is, Pen didn't even notice what took place, and continued to slingshot Primids. Taylor took a sigh of relief and smiled, but he noticed more Primids were heading towards him, and continued to use his remote and Zapper to fight.

The shot then cut to Pen, as he continued to shoot enemies. He then soon realized he ran out of rocks to shoot. "Huh?!" he then looked at the ground for more ammunition, but could not find any. He looked up in fear at more Primids coming at him. He then slipped the slingshot back in his pocket, and pulled out a yellow umbrella with brown paw prints on the ends. "Agh!" he shouted at the few Primids in front of him, and whacked them with it as they fell down on the ground and disappeared into shadow bugs.

After they vanished, he then looked up and noticed that the rest of the Primids were gaining up on Taylor, as he was walking backward and tried to slash them at the same time, trying to get away.

Pen then looked down at his umbrella, opened it, took a couple of steps backwards. "Hold on, Taylor!" He then started running. He quickly lifted the open umbrella and jumped.

The umbrella made his jump much higher as he was just about over the big group of Primids. Taylor, still backing up, noticed him in the air. And as he began to slowly descend, holding onto the umbrella with one hand, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small red tube with a base attached to it. There was also small string attached to it, that was somehow lit with fire as it quickly burned to the base of the tube.

"Hey, weirdo's!" he yelled above them. All of them stopped focusing on Taylor and looked up at Pen. "Time to celebrate!" he said, as he dropped the tube into the middle of the group, as he finally landed back on the ground near Taylor. The tube bounced on the ground, but was able to stay on its base, as the small fire got closer and closer to it. The big group then started to focus on the tube instead of the two Villagers, as they all slowly began to lean over at it. The small fire then went into the bottom of the base, then stopped.

…

...silence...

"...cover your ears." Pen quietly said to Taylor, as he quickly did so as he turned to look away. Taylor looked at him with an unsure look on his face, but he did anyway.

...An extremely loud whistle noise came from the tube, and a bright flash lit up the cave. The big group of Primids was blasted away from the loud and colorful fireworks that came from the small tube. Once all of the Primids hit the ground, they all faded away along with the shadow bugs.

_(Generic-ass Action Music Stops)_

...silence...the only sounds came from Taylor and Pen slightly panting, looking away from the fireworks. They both began to turn back around and uncover their ears slowly, as they looked all around. They cave was cleared of Primids and shadow bugs.

"...hah...woo...we did it..." Taylor said to Pen, out of breath. He then slipped the remote back in his pocket.

"Yeah...we did..." Pen said, giving a smile while he panted, looking around the cave, walking in front of Taylor. "...that was amazing; we really showed them!" he said, as he turned back to Taylor, in which Taylor returned the smile.

...but, Pen noticed something red dripping from Taylor's bottom lip, and he gave a confused look at what that was. Taylor noticed this. "What?" he asked.

"What is that, on your mouth...?" he asked unsure, slightly getting closer to Taylor. He still didn't know what Pen was talking about, and touched his bottom lip with his rounded hand, and noticed blood on it. He quietly gasped, then quickly began to wipe off the blood on his face. "Nothing; it's nothing," he said, turning away, hoping he didn't see what it was clearly.

"No, what is it? Let me see," Pen quickly went to Taylor and grabbed Taylor's right arm, and saw the hand was smeared red with blood. As Pen looked at it, Taylor tried to explain. "No; It's-it's nothing! it's not what you..." he trailed off and sighed. Pen then looked up from his hand, and looked at his face with a slightly amazed look on his face.

"**...you're a **_**player**_**.**" Pen quietly mumbled. All Taylor could do was sigh again, look away, then at the ground. He then began to nod slightly. "...yeah...yeah, I'm a player..."

"Dude, why didn't ja' tell me; that's so cool!" he said happily. "I told my friend Lucky I wanted to meet a player someday, but he said that would be impossible; I just proved him wrong! Howja' even get here? What's it like in the real world? Are there more players like you around here? I SO WANNA' KNOW!" he yelled excited.

"Stop stop stop, just, hold on a sec, calm down, please," Taylor said, grabbing Pen's shoulders with his hands and facing him. Once Pen stopped bouncing and listened, Taylor took his hands of his shoulders. He then sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't have clear answers for your questions; I'm still trying to figure this all out. So..." he sighed again. "...can you please, just, keep this a secret? Please? I just don't want people coming up to me and asking me all these questions that I have, no idea how to respond to..." Pen looked down, and kicked the dirt and looked back up.

"...like what I'm doing...?" he said, sounding guilty. Taylor sighed, as he felt bad.

"Well...not to be rude, but...yeah..." Taylor said. "I'm sorry; I just don't know a lot of what's been goin' on these last couple days...and I'm trying to figure out...if I'm actually needed here for something..."

"Well...maybe you are; maybe you can figure out why those weird enemies showed up here." he said, trying to help Taylor in his current situation. Taylor then slowly started lifting his head and looked at Pen.

"...you're right..." he softly said as he thought. "Why did enemies from Smash Bros. show up here? That can't be right..."

"Wait, those things were from Smash Bros.?" Pen asked. Taylor nodded. Pen then shook his head a little. "See...that's not right." he said, as he looked up at Taylor with a slightly confused look on his face. "Enemies, in fact, everything that belongs to a certain game isn't supposed to show up in other games; if something like that would've happened, in which case, what happened just now, those enemies could've completely destroyed our game's main code and forced it to shut-down and erase _everything_ and _everyone_ on the Animal Crossing save file," he paused and looked back at Taylor. "If we weren't here at this exact time and place...Smashville...and everyone...including me...would of..." he trailed off and looked away, as he shivered a little. Taylor just kept looking at him in silence. He then remembered something Lucario said to him, as a flashback played in his mind...

_"...what I read from the book, the writer was saying Tabuu's more powerful than he ever was...and I'm a little scared on what that means..."_

_"...you're just concerned about everyone at the building and at the community, right?"_

_"Yeah...and that's why we need you; to figure out what's goin' on, and what all this means..."  
_

Taylor opened his eyes, and thought about what the book said. "(...is he...behind this...?)" he thought. He then looked back at Pen.

"...I think..." Taylor began, as Pen turned back around with a worried expression on his face. "...I think I finally realized why I'm here..." Pen continued to look at him, as Taylor looked away.

"...maybe, with the help of some more characters...we can find out why these strange cases have been happening...and get everything back to normal..." Pen continued to look at him, as Taylor looked back at him. "...would you be up for it...?" Taylor asked with a small smile on his face, as he stretched out his right hand to Pen. After a five second pause, as Pen looked down at the outstretched arm, then back at Taylor's face, as small smile formed on his face as well.

"...alright." he said, as he firmly grabbed Taylor's circular hand and shook it once. After they put their hands down, they both stood there a little awkwardly for a couple of seconds.

"So, um..." Taylor started the conversation back up. "You wanna'...head to the Smash Bros. building?" Pen began to nod.

"Yeah, I've got everything I need in my pockets, so I don't have to stop and get anything." he said, then sighed, as he looked at the walls of the cave. "I'll just have ta' dig these fossils later; don't wanna' waste time getting them now." he said.

"Alright." Taylor agreed, as they both began to walk out of the cave, with the shot showing their backs. After a few seconds of walking, Pen wondered something, as the shot began to slowly fade to black.

"...You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"...I have an axe, and I didn't even use it..."

...silence...

"...do...do ya' think...the fight would've been a lot eaiser...if I-" Taylor cut him off.

"Yeah. Yeah, it, it would have." Taylor said, slightly annoyed by that fact.

"...oh..." Pen simply said. They then continued to walk in silence, as the screen finally faded out.

...

The shot faded back in, and it showed Smashville town hall, with animal villagers all at the entrance forming around Isabelle, who happened to be pacing back and forth in worry; 'The mayor has been gone for hours!' she thought, and was worried something happened to him. It was also later in the day, about 4 P.M.

"Don't worry, Isabelle," a brown squirrel named Sally said. "He's probably on his way back now!"

"Yeah!" a blue Eagle named Peirce chimed in. "He's gotta' be all right; he's been in rougher situations than this!" Isabelle quickly turned around and got close to Peirce.

"Yes, he has, but he's never been gone this long! Anything could've happened!" She yelled worried.

"Wait, there he is! He's safe!" a yellow duck with red hair named Maelle yelled, as all the other animal villagers looked and saw Taylor and Pen walking up to the town hall. They were greeted with cheers and applause as both human villagers were surprised at everyone cheering for them. And through the crowd, Isabelle pushed through.

"Mr. Mayor! There you are," she said, as the crowd calmed down. "Where have you been?! You've been gone for almost three hours; I thought something terrible might of happened to you!"

"Isabelle, I'm fine, I'm alright," he said, as he turned to Taylor. "I just met a friend along the way." Taylor got slightly surprised. Isabelle then looked at him...then remembered.

"...wait...you were that kid from earlier!" she then quickly turned to Pen and put her paws together. "Please, please don't tell me he convinced you to join the Smash Bros. roster! We need you here, to run our town; who will lead with no mayor?! That's just, unheard of!" she said getting all worried.

"...I'm sorry Isabelle...but," he said as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was the invitation. "If _the director_ wants me in the next Smash Bros. game for Wii U and 3DS...I have no choice but to join..." he trailed off, as Taylor quickly looked over at Pen, wondering what he meant by, 'the director.' Isabelle then took a big breath in, then sighed. After a few seconds, she looked back up.

"...you're right...if a creator wants you in a game..." she shrugged. "It's best that you follow their orders..." she trailed off, as she began again. "I just don't know who's going to run our town now with no mayor..." she looked down again._  
_

"...Why don't you be mayor?" Pen simply shrugged and asked her. She quickly looked back up.

"W-w-w-w-wh-wh-what?!" she stuttered at his response. "How could I be mayor?! That's such a big responsibility; I don't think...I'll be good enough..." she trailed off worried. There was a small pause.

"...what? Are you kidding me?" Pen asked her, as she looked up at him. "You're the most responsible person I've met; heck, this town'll probably be a million times better with you as mayor," he encouraged her. "I even know I'm not fit for this job...but I know you are..." he trailed off with a smile on his face. Isabelle still had a slightly shocked look on her face, but then a small smile formed on her lips.

"...alright, if you so Mr. mayor, I mean...Pen..." she said correcting herself. "I'll run this town with the best of my ability." she said, sounding confident. Pen then returned the smile. "Oh!" he said, as he pulled something else out of his pocket. It was a black top hat.

"I think you should keep this...Ms. Mayor." Pen said, as he placed the top hat over Isabelle's crazy hair. She looked up at it with an amazed look on her face, as all the villagers began clapping and cheering.

"Ms. Isabelle; the new mayor!" Peirce shouted as the crowd cheered louder for her. She looked all around at the crowd cheering for her, with a big smile on her face. She then turned to Pen, who still had his smile on his face. She then lunged forward and gave Pen a hug.

"Thank you so much...for everything..." she said.

"...you're welcome..." Pen said. She then stopped hugging him and looked at him.

"And while you're there...kick some _butt_ for me." she then gave a small worried smile at what she said. Pen nodded and simply said, "I will."

The shot then zoomed out, showing the whole crowd of villagers cheering and celebrating. Then the shot started to angle upward, and simply showed the blue sky with big white clouds filled the sky. The cheering began to fade out as well. Then, the camera started to pan down, and instead of showing the same scene, it showed Pen and Taylor walking alone near the entrance of the town. They both stopped.

"Well," Taylor started. "You ready?" he asked Pen, as he held the Wii Remote in his hand, ready to press the home button.

"I'm so ready." he said with a smile. And just as Taylor was about to push the button, he remembered something.

"Wait, Pen..." he asked, as Pen looked at him. "About that invitation...you said, 'the director' wanted you in the game; who were you talking about?"

"Oh." he said, as he pulled it out of his pocket again. "I was talking about **Masahiro Sakurai**; he's the one directing the new Smash Bros." he simply said. Taylor's eyes then grew wide, and wasn't quite sure what he heard was right.

"...e-e-excuse me...? Did you just say...what I thought you just said...?" Taylor stuttered.

"Yeah," he said, as he pulled out a white piece of paper from the envelope and put it close to Taylor's face. And at the bottom, somehow, was a fancy signature from the man himself; **Masahiro Sakurai. **Taylor was baffled, and didn't understand how that was possible.

"How...how did he...he...what...I don't...I..." he finally sighed, then looked back up at Pen, who was confused why Taylor was acting like that.

"...nevermind...let's, let's just get to the Smash Bros. Building..." he trailed off, as he pressed the home button. The blue house formed from under them, and right as they were about to fall in...

"(I'm takin' that invitation with me when I'm done with all this shit.)" he thought, as they finally fell through. The screen faded to black...

**_...to be continued..._**

* * *

Well, what will happen to our heros? Will they find out why the evil Primids are in the wrong game? And will I find out I'm announcing for the wrong show...WAIT AMINUTE-

Tune in next chapter;

SAME SMASH TIME.

SAME SMASH CHANNEL.

...

Alight, leave; joke's over. EECK.


	13. Tomorrow Never Knows

**Review Responses**

**Ptroxsora:** This was a great chapter as usual, thanks for the update! I'm kinda curious as to how people from real life like Masuhiro Sakurai are involved in this. Great job!

**From Me:** Thank you, and the thing about Sakurai and how he was able to, 'communicate' with Pen, that's not really leading to anything; it was moreover as a joke. Like, Sakurai, while he's bringing in newcomers into the new game, that translates to, in the game world, an actual invitation somehow signed by him. And he doesn't realize he even did that; it's kinda' like Wreck-It Ralph or Toy Story, were the toys and video game characters are self-aware of their and the actual people's situations, where as the people have no clue. I don't know, I thought it was clever... :P Thanks for reviewing!

**AgoTheTiny:** Need, More, SMASH!

**From Me:** Umm...uh...I'm not to sure what you asking...more chapters? More action? I'm not too sure. But anyway, thank you for reviewing. :)

Hmm, It seems when I listen to Pogo remixes instead of Pink Floyd or Game Grumps, I'm able to stay focused on writing more. Huh.

By the way, if you don't know who Pogo is, you should look him up on YouTube; his name is Nick Bertke. He's most famous for his remixes of Disney movies, and it is truly amazing at what he can do, in which it's kinda' hard to explain. But nevertheless, check him out if you want.

And another note, listening to Louis CK while trying to write and focus does not work. _**AT ALL**_. XD

* * *

_Super Smash Bros. Building – (Front Lobby)_

_4:48 P.M._

The shot faded in, and it showed an empty front lobby of the Smash Bros. Building. After a few seconds, the blue house formed about 8 feet above the tile floor, and from out of it, Pen landed on his feet but stumbled a little bit because he almost fell. After he regained his stance, another figure fell from the, 'house portal', and almost fell as well. Pen looked over at the figure that slowly began to stand-up straight, and his eyes got really wide. Taylor was now back in his original form, which meant he was now twice as tall as Pen, with Pen's head level to Taylor waist.

"Holy cow, you're so tall! Howja' do that?" he asked amazed. Taylor then looked down and all around himself. He lifted both hands and looked over his palms and the back of his hands. He placed his hands the sides of his head and patted it a couple times and sighed in relief that his head wasn't the size of a watermelon anymore. He then looked down at Pen, and felt a little awkward at this sudden change.

"Uhh...well, this is how I normally look," he said, explaining the situation to Pen. "I'm not really sure how or why I was able to look like you in Smashville, but at least I'm back to normal now..." he said unsure. "(Hopefully this isn't a problem I'm gonna' keep running into...)" he thought to himself.

"Ah, there you are; the first newcomer," a voice said. Taylor quickly looked up and saw it was Master Hand floating into the room. "I see you retrieved him with no troubles, I assume," he said talking to Taylor. Taylor felt like he should tell him what happened.

"Well, actually, there was somethin' that happen-"

"Good!" he said, cutting Taylor off, which surprised him. He then turning to Pen. "So, Villager, are you ready to be a fighter in the next Super Smash Bros.?" Pen was slightly intimidated by a giant floating hand that was able to speak to him, but he did nonetheless.

"Um...y-yes, yes sir, I am; I've always wanted to do this. Oh, and my name is Pen...sir..." he trailed off, tapping his circular hands together.

"Pen? Alright, Pen, how about I show you around the place; don't want you to get lost when the game finally releases," he said, as he began to float towards a door next to the staircase, as Pen began to follow.

"That'd be great," he said happily. Master Hand talked as Pen listened, as they left the room, with Taylor on his own. He sighed to himself, and decided to go back up to his room, to see if he could find out more about the mystery of the book.

The shot cut to Taylor's room, and was slightly dark since it was near the end of the day, with the sun being the only source of light in the room. And as he entered the room, he noticed he had a guest in the room. It was Lucario reading the player book, and he turned around surprised as well.

"Oh, uh..." he trailed off, feeling a little embarrased he was in his room. He closed the book, and stood up from the bed. "I was just, skimming through it; see if I could find, more information..." he said. Taylor got closer then picked up the closed book and looked at the cover.

There was a pause.

"So, um," Lucario said. "You deliver that letter all right?" he asked. Taylor still looked down at the book.

"...yeah..." Taylor said, not really focusing. He was still wondering why there were Smash Bros. enemies appearing in the wrong game, and he felt like he should tell him, since he knew more about this stuff than him. "Lucario," he started, as Lucario looked at him and waited. "When I went to Smashville," he lifted his head. "There were _Primids_..." he trailed off. Lucario responded with a scared and confused look on his face. "_What...?_" he asked. Taylor continued.

"When I went to go get the Villager, I had to follow him to this cave, and we got, ambushed, by all these Primids...I don't even know how they knew we were there; it's almost like they _knew_ we were both going to be there at that exact place and time..." he trailed off again. Lucario then began to shake his head.

"...this...this is unheard of..." he looked back up at Taylor. "Absolutly _**no one or anything**_ is supposed to go into any game besides theirs, exept with permission; that games code would of been destroyed if you and the Villager didn't do anything," he said. "Usually enemies in games, like the Primids and every other enemy in this game, have one simple goal; to beat the opponent. They don't think twice about it, and once they've been ordered something, they will continue to do so until they've been stopped or killed..." he trailed off.

...silence...they didn't know what to say about the situation. But Taylor remembered what Lucario read in the book about Tabuu.

"...do...do you think..." Taylor started. "...do you think, _Tabuu_...is giving these orders...?" he said unsure. Lucario paused to think.

"...I don't know...I just don't understand why he would want to do this to begin with...hopefully tomorrow, we can find out more about this whole situation. I don't think we need to tell Master Hand either; we can deal with this ourselves." he assured.

"Ok..." Taylor trailed off a little worried. Another pause.

"Well, I guess I'll just head back to my room," Lucario said, heading towards the door. But before he left... "Actually, me, Jigglypuff and Dedede were gonna' go get some coffee at The Roost in Smashville; you could come along, if you want." he invited. Taylor was a little surprised, but, he kind of wanted to just stay here; he was actually kind of tired from today.

"Ehh, I don't know, another time, maybe? I'm kind of tired." Taylor said, shrugging his shoulders a little.

"Ok, that's fine." Lucario said. Taylor was glad he seemed fine with it.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want my head the size of a watermelon again." he joked, since he thought Lucario would get it and get a slight laugh from him. But instead, Lucario stopped midway from exiting the room, then looked back at Taylor with a confused look on his face.

"...what did you say...? What do you mean by that?" It seemed like Lucario truly didn't understand what he meant. Taylor was a little confused as well.

"W-when I went to Smashville; my whole body took the shape of a villager; I looked exactly, like a human villager." he explained. Lucario got even more confused. "...how did you do that...?" he asked confused. Taylor didn't understand as well; he thought the weird transformation would happen to everyone who would go into a different game. "...doesn't that happen to you when you go to different games; take on the style design of the characters?" he asked, trying to make sense out of this. Lucario simply shook his head. "No." he simply responded as well. "I've never heard or seen that happen before..." he trailed off, but began again. "I guess it's a trait of a player, since, again, I've never seen or heard of this happening..." he said.

"I guess..." Taylor responded unsure.

"Well, show me tomorrow; ok? Oh, and Master Hand gave me two invitations for me to give to you; I'm assuming for the other newcomers; I put them inside the Player's Guide. " he said, pointing to the book in his hands. Taylor nodded and said, "Ok." Lucario then left the room and closed the door. Taylor stood there for about five seconds, until he turned back to the bed, put the Player's Guide on the nightstand, closed his eyes, and fell asleep...

The shot fades to black...

…

All of a sudden, the sound of a slightly muffled ringing phone began to take place. The shot quickly cut to Taylor laying on his side, suddenly opening his eyes in shock. After a few more seconds of Taylor realizing what the startling sound was, he lifted the top part of his body and looked all over the place to see where the ringing phone was coming from. "...da' hell...?" he asked quietly.

And he soon found out, it was coming from his **back pocket**.

His eyes grew wide as he lifted himself from the bed and tried to pull out the ringing device from his back pocket of his jeans. He finally pulled out a red cell phone with someone trying to call on it. It was Taylor's and he didn't even realize he had it with him the whole time. On the screen, it showed who was calling.

It was Taylor's dad.

His eyes grew even wider as he looked at the phone, then quickly got out of the bed. He was hesitant to answer the call but he did anyway. He answered then held the phone to the right side of his head.

"...h-hello...?" he said unsure, as he slightly began to pace the room.

"Hey," A slightly garbled voice came from the phone. "I'm gonna' be simple with you; have you been **skipping classes?**" Taylor's head shot up with a shocked look on his face.

"...s-sk-sk-skipping...wait, skipping classes...? Uh..." he paused.

He just then realized he's missed almost a whole week of school dealing with all this video game stuff.

Quickly, he then began again. "Whatta' you...whatta you mean by that; I haven't, I haven't been, skipping classes; I wouldn't do that; you know me; I've made it to all my classes..." he stuttered and trailed off, getting more worried by the second.

"Then how come I've gotten about three messages each day, saying you're not there?" his dad said.

"...oh...uh...oh, oh, THAT! That, oh, that, whew!" he faked. He began again. "Yeah, ok, don't worry; it's fine; uh, a lot of other students are having the same problem too; and the staff even mentioned it; there's something wrong with..." he tried to think of something, but couldn't. "...something...and they're dealing with it right now; it'll be fixed very soon," he lied.

"...you sure? You're not lying to me, are you?" he asked.

"No! No, no, I wouldn't; of course not! I'm bein', completely serious about this..." he said, trying not to sound suspicious. There was then a pause and Taylor got even more worried and felt a little sick as he waited for a response.

"...alright..." he said. Taylor silently sighed in relief. "Well, that phone problem better be fixed soon. I just wanted to call you now just so I knew you were heading to school. It does start in about 15 minutes; you almost ready?" Taylor kept up the act.

"Oh, yeah, I'm all ready to leave; I'm, uh..." he then sounded like he was eating something. "I'm actually eating breakfast right now, yeah, and..." he made a loud swallowing sound to enhance the effect. "And I'm about to leave in a couple minutes..." he waited again.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure." he said. "Actually, before I let you go, I just wanna' let you know we're coming back tomorrow morning, so I'll see you until then, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, ok..." Taylor responded.

"Alright, bye." he simply responded.

"Bye." he then pressed the end button on the phone, then saw the time on the phone, which read 6:56 A.M. "Shit! I completely forgot about school!" he said worryingly, as he quickly grabbed all his stuff off the nightstand: Wii Remote, Zapper, and Player Guide. With the remote, he began to put in the code to return to the real world; he had it memorized by now, as the light from above lifted him from the room, and took him to the real world.

_Real World_

_Taylor's House - (Taylor's Room)_

A few seconds later, Taylor returned to the real world from the game world, and almost fell over, even though he landed on his feet. He quickly went over to his backpack which was to the right side of his bed, and dumped the three items he had with him in it. He then quickly zipped it up, put it on his back, then grabbed a brush from his nightstand and quickly tried to fix his bed head. He basically then threw it down on his bed, and quickly headed out the door to his room.

A school bell rang, then cut to a different classroom than before, and there was instead a female teacher in her 60's sitting behind a desk. She then lifted her head and watched all the students talking and taking their seats. As everyone began to quiet down, she stood up with a stack of papers in her hands.

"Alright; I'm handing back your tests from the other day. I think a lot of you could have done better," she said as she went down the rows and passed the papers out. After she went through each row, she went to the front of the class and faced the class. "Now, is there anyone who didn't get their's back?" she asked. A single hand raised from the class of students. She then noticed the student the hand belonged to. Since he had her attention, he put his hand down.

"Um, I'm actually going to hafa' make up that test, Mrs. Hanson..." Taylor said. She then noticed who it was.

"Taylor," she said slightly surprised, as she went over to her desk, checked something of on a piece of paper (Taylor assumed it was an attendance list). "You've been absent since that terrible storm, which was three days ago; where have you been?" she asked, as she went to the front of the class again. Unfortunately, Taylor did not think this through, and tried to come up with something on the spot, with her and the entire class listening and watching.

"Oh, I've been, uh..." he paused, and desperately tried to think of something, anything, at this point. "(God Damn it Price,** THINK OF SOMETHING!**)" he yelled in his mind. Something then clicked in his mind, then decided to tell the class **what actually happened to him.**

...all while leaving out _smaaaaaaall little details_ about him venturing into the gaming universe. Ya' know, no problem; totally has _no_ point in the story.

"I was electrocuted by lighting." he simply said with a straight face along with a small nod, as some of the students said, "Wha...?!", or just looked at him weird. The teacher was the only one who gasped as she began to speak as she shook her head.

"What?! H-how were you electrocuted by lighting?" she responded, not sure if he was telling the truth or lying. Taylor kept going, and held his straight face all throughout. And he felt like he should change some things around for effect.

"During that storm; I _was_ doing monday's research paper on the computer, when, all of a sudden, the storm hit my house. I'm well aware that it's unsafe to use electronics during a storm, but I pressed on. All of a sudden, lighting struck my house and it ran all throughout my home, effecting all the electronics in it, including my laptop. And just as I was pulling out the charging cord, electricity ran down the cord and my whole body was electrocuted." he paused then continued his story. "And right before I blacked out, I thought to myself," he sighed. "'...I wasn't able to finish my paper...'" he said with a sad look on his face as he slowly shook his head and looked down at the desk. "...so sad..." he looked back up, and since the teacher was slightly older than others, she actually believed what he was saying, even though a few points were complete bullshit.

"Well, where you alright?" the worried teacher then asked.

"Yes," Taylor nodded, glad the, 'story' was working. "I was taken to a hospital were I was treated these last couple days; I was just released the other day; I should be fine." he paused. "So, I should take that test now and, ya' know, make up all that work I missed-"

"No, no, don't worry about all that;" she said, cutting Taylor off. "You're already doing well enough in my class, and you've been through a lot these past days; you won't have to make up that test." she reassured Taylor, as she walked back to her desk, as she was then announcing a new assignment. The ends of Taylor's straight mouth ever-so-slightly turned up into a small smile.

The sound of a bell rung, and it showed students leaving a classroom, which just so happened to be the same class Taylor was in, as he finally walked out and started walking down the hall. But before he could make it far, someone stopped him.

"Man, Taylor, I didn't know you had it in you," a male voice said. Taylor stopped, then turned around, then paused. "...excuse me?" Taylor asked. It was two guys and girl holding the middle guys hand, with him looking like a jock, and wearing a sleeve-less tee, and the other two wearing trendy-clothing out the ass, in which Taylor didn't know who they were. "Yeah, making up a stupid story like that and lying to Mrs. Hanson, just to skip a test; I thought you were the one who did all his homework?" he joked. "Hehehehehehehehe..." the guy friend stupidly laughed, as the girlfriend giggled and said, "Oh my God, Gary, you're sooo funny," she said then smiled up at, 'Gary' which he didn't even respond back to. Taylor simply nodded, and wasn't sure where this conversation was going, and was slightly ticked at what they said about him.

"Yeah, well, actually I didn't, make up the story just to skip a test; I _was_ electrocuted during that storm, actually, so yeah," he responded, turning back around, wanting to simply end the conversation. But Gary over here had to pull him right back into it.

"Wha, are you _fuckin'_ stupid? There's no way that happened and you survived," he argued back. He then let go of the girls' hand, and walked closer to Taylor. "You're just makin' up bullshit stories to get off class work, since you probably've already been suckin' up to all the teachers in this whole, damn school," he said, right over Taylor. Taylor was getting angrier by the second, as the jock was right on top of him. "You're just takin' the easy road." he said with a big, dumb smile. Taylor had about enough.

"Alright, whatever, just leave me alone," he said, as he tried to turn around again.

"Or **_what_**?" the jock said, as he pushed Taylor hard on the shoulder, knocking him back a little. Taylor was getting even more angrier. He just wanted to harm him with his motion control so badly, but he resisted. But the jock pressed on. "What are you gonna' do, _huh_? **_Huh_**?!" he said, shoving him twice.

That did it.

Taylor quickly stepped back and pulled his arm back with his palm facing the jock, as the jock jumped back surprised and looked at Taylor weird, and wondered if he was about to do some weird karate shit or something.

But Taylor knew what he wanted to do; he was about to blast this idiot to kingdom come. Taylor slightly pulled the arm back a little more, then, with all his might, he shoved his palm forward towards the jock.

"AH!" he yelled as he threw his arm towards him with his palm facing him.

...

...nothing happened...

Gary responded with the a, 'are you fuckin' serious' look on his face, baffled at what he just saw, and looked like he was about to bust out laughing, along with his friend and girl. Taylor was still frozen in his position, with his palm facing outward, realizing why motion control didn't work...

...he can only use his powers in the game world...

Still standing there, looking like an idiot, he slowly put his arm down, stood up straight, and then started jogging away, leaving the three students as they watched him run away, baffled at the sight they just saw. The shot then dissolved to Taylor's empty living room. After a few seconds, he came in from the left of the shot, and threw his backpack on the tan-colored couch. He looked depressed as he slowly walked over to the bag, paused, then sat down.

...silence...

Taylor then looked over to the bag, paused, then reached over and began to unzip it. Once it was open, he then reached in the bag and pulled out the player's guide and placed it on his lap and sighed through his nose. "Well, it's a weekend..." he said to himself as he opened it up to the page where the two invitations were on. He took one out of the book and looked at it. "...and instead of getting drunk or high, or both, like a lot of other people...it looks like I'm goin' on another adventure." he said with a small worried smile on his face as the shot just showed an invitation, and showed who it was supposed to be sent to...

Mega Man was written in black ink on the envelope.

The shot then faded to black...

**_...to be continued..._**

* * *

Sorry this took long; a few things came up, like my friends coming down from college for a week.

...I literally think we just played Project M the whole time they were down...Oh well! That's not a complete waste of time, is it?! I didn't think so either!

See you next time!

And a side note, if you're wondering, no, I was not bullied in high school; I've never been in a damn fight in my life. It sounds like it because this basically me, Taylor, but, trust me, most of this shit I'm making up for the story.


	14. The Second Newcomer

_**SORRY! I'M SORRY!**_

I've been gone too long! Now I'm truly starting college, which means it's a lot harder to find time to write. I'll try to set up a personal schedule for myself to balance everything out.

*sigh* So in other news, this past weekend, I went to a Smash Bros. tournament with a group of friends. And guess what? I got my ass kicked. :P

_**Review Responses**_

**AgoTheTiny:** Both! Action brings a tear to me eye...  
and more chapters gives me something to read... sooooo... yeah. Also this was a good chapter :D

**From Me:** Lol, action does, indeed, bring a tear to my eye as well. Thank you for reviewing! :)

**SakuraDreamerz:** That jocks a jerk XP and what a coincidence, I just started junior year, today XD I wish Taylor luck on his journey to Mega Mans world! :D

**From Me:** About the jock, as I was writing, I felt like I was going a tad over-the-top with that character, but, since this story, in some ways,_ is_ trying to be like a 80's-90's adventure movie if it were released, well, _now_, even some characters in those movies _are_ over-the-top; Jesus, just look at Biff! But anyway... Oh, congrats starting your Junior year; I wish you the best of luck. And yes, Taylor will now venture to get Mega Man for the next Smash Bros. And the big problem with that is that **I've never owed, truly played, or even really cared for the Mega Man series.** I'm gonna' have to buckle down and do some homework for these next couple chapters, so that I don't upset those Mega Man fans out there, 'cuz I know dere's a lotaya out dere! Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Ptroxsora:** Man, I wish I had a gullible teacher like that. And it's okay, take your time with updates. I take forever to update my work too, so I understand it taking you a while.

**From Me: **I think everyone would want a teacher like that. And thank you for understanding; I'll be fine; I think I'll be able to keep up a pretty consistent update schedule...hopefully...considering I AM living in a dorm, and have classes every day...I'll just hafta' try and work around it to the best of my ability. Thank you for reviewing, and your concerns!

**YoshiEmblem:** You've never been in a fight? Dang, you're lucky.

**From Me:** Welp. I suppose I am.

...

(...this's a little awkward...)

Thanks for the review...? ECK, forget it.

**CSICreeper**: GET OFF OF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND WRITE A NEW CHAPTER!

**From Me**: Gah! I'm sorry! I never knew you posted that back in August! I know I told you guys to say it, it's my fault for not checking back here periodically! I'll try not to let this happen again!

And now, just to ease my nerves and to celebrate that I finally got around to finishing a chapter, here's a random quote that has absolutely nothing to do with anything.

**"Oh! You know what!? You guess what!? A joke usually is FUNNNNYYYYYYY! It makes you go 'HAHAHA, I FUCKING LIKE MY LIFE!'"** - Jon Jafari, 2013.

...

You are so Goddamn beautiful, you know that?

* * *

_Real World - Taylor's House  
__Friday, 7:12 P.M._

The scene fades in from black, and shows Taylor's room, with him walking around and putting things inside of his Mario-themed backpack, to be ready for his adventure back into the Gaming World, after he waited a couple more hours to make a total of 12 hours, like the book said, to invite Mega Man to the fourth Smash Bros. He finally zipped it up, swung the bag on his back, walked over to his Wii U with a Wii Remote in hand, and he started to enter in the code while he talked to himself.

"...hopefully this won't be as difficult as it was with Pen...I'm not even sure what to expect; I've never played too much of any Mega Man game...and when I played a demo of one of 'em, I got my ass kicked!" He signed as he finished the code, then looked up at the TV. "...just gotta' roll with the punches..." he said, as he waited to be sucked back in...

...but nothing happened...and he became a little worried.

"...the hell is goin' on here...?" he said, looking all over the remote. Then, a woman voice started to speak through the speaker of the remote, like before when he fell from the Home Button, back at the Gaming Universe.

"Hello there, _NowhereStarr14," _she said, sounding exactly like a recording you get when you call the doctor to set up an appointment, for example, which meant she sounded oddly invested in what Taylor was doing. "It seems like you're trying to travel through universes, and we would like to help you; what game are you trying to reach? When you're ready, just press the A button, then speak into the remote what game you want." She said, as Taylor was surprised about this, and was a little unsure about it. But nevertheless, he held the A button and got close to the speaker on the remote.

"...uh...Mega Man..." he said, as he waited for a response. "I'm sorry; the game, 'Shega Dan', does not exist; please try again." Taylor tried again. "Mega Man." he said clearer and louder.

"I'm sorry; the game, 'Dega Shan', does not exist; please try again." she said again. "...are you fuckin' shitting me; Mega Man!" he shouted in the remote. "Please don't be sassy with me." she responded almost immediately with a deadpan tone, with surprised Taylor.

"Mega Man; is this the right game? If it is, press A. If it isn't, press B. If you like to leave a message, press-" Taylor cut her off and pressed A. "Yes, yes, yes, I know, I get it..." he said and waited.

"Ok! Your request is being made right now!" she happily said. Then, the Wii U's red light turned to an extremely bright blue, and started to light up the whole room. The system began to slightly shake and the parts in the system gradually got louder. Taylor was scared at what was happening, and slowly started to back up. The blue light and noises kept getting louder, louder, louder, and louder, until...

...

The light and sounds just stopped, and became eerily quiet, with Taylor afraid on what was going to happen next.

"Have a nice day." the voice said through the remote. Then in a bright white flash, Taylor vanished from the room. The Wii U's blue light turned back into a red light.

_Location: Mega Man (Nintendo Entertainment System)_  
_?/?/20XX, 7:14 P.M._

The shot then quickly cut to a dark alleyway, in a futuristic city. It city was actually modeled to looked like it did in the cut scenes of Mega Man X, even though it was from the first game. A blue house materialized from thin air and out of it, Taylor quickly shot out of it, and unfortunately shot him right into an empty dumpster. The house disappeared, and Taylor groaned and slowly started to lift himself from it. He then looked down, to see what he was actually in...

And realized what he was putting his hands on.

"Eck!" he said, taking his hands off the edges of the dumpster. He didn't want to touch the edges again, so to the left of him, there was an old newspaper. He grabbed it, placed it over the edge, and jumped out of the dumpster. He slightly started to brush off his hands on his shirt, and what he didn't notice, since it was such a small detail than before, he was slightly shorter than before to fit with the Mega Man universe. And as he was brushing his hands off, it showed one end of the alley, with two robots quickly passing on the road, which Taylor heard but didn't see, and quickly turned to the direction of the road where the sound came from.

"..." he paused, blinked, then slowly started to walk out of the alleyway. He then slowly put his hand on the corner of the building, and peeked his head out of the alley to see what he heard. disappearing down the street were two robots that floated down the darkness of the street. He also noticed tall street lamp lights covered the parts of the darkened road. Taylor continued to look down the road where the robots went, since they looked slightly familiar to him; he wasn't sure why.

"Where have I seen those before...?" he wondered aloud. He shook his head. "Doesn't matter; all I'm here for is to get Mega Man." he concluded. He then walked out on the sidewalk, with other people going about their own business.

As he kept walking, he started to actually look at where he was; it was a huge city, with bright lights, with futuristic things all over the place, like flying cars and robots scattered around among the people. He slowly started to slow down, and looked up at the huge buildings that towered above him. To get a better look, he started to walk backwards, unaware on what was behind him; the road.

A futuristic car soon came to a sudden stop and honked his horn, getting Taylor out of his daze. He quickly put his hands out in front of him to protect himself, as he stumbled backwards out of the way, onto the other side of the sidewalk. The car then sped away. Once he got on the other sidewalk, some guy with some futuristic get-up saw what happened.

"Hey, kid, you alright?" he asked. Taylor turned his head around to look at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Taylor assured as he walked away. The man shook his head and started to walk in the opposite direction. "Kids these days..." he mumbled to himself.

Taylor continued to walk down the road, and something hit him.

"...I don't even know if I'm going the right way." he said to himself while he continued to walk. He then thought of something. "Wait, if I find that...one guy; Mega Man's creator...shit, what's his name?" he wondered as he slight slapped his forehead with his palm. "...Doctor...Bright...? Was that it? ...Light! Light, Doctor Light, that's what it was, ok," Taylor said, looking around to see if something, anything, could help in finding where his laboratory would be. A woman happened to be passing bt him on the sidewalk.

"Excuse me, excuse me, miss?" he asked. She turned to face him. "Yes?" she said.

"Would you, uh, happened to know where I could find, uh, Dr. Light?" he asked. She then gave an amused smile. "Why don't you try looking behind you?" she said, pointing upward behind him. Taylor turned around, and sure enough, a tall building with the name, 'Light laboratories' was lit-up near the top. "...oh..." Taylor simply said, turned back to the woman and nodded his head with a small smile on his face. "Thank you very much." he said, as he started to walk in that direction.

The shot then dissolved, and showed Taylor walking into the shot, still walking to the laboratory. He was now only about 100 feet away from the building. Even if Mega Man wasn't there, Dr. Light would be the next best person to handle the invitation. And now that he was so close...he started to notice the two robots from before were floating towards the building as well. Taylor quietly gasped and hid behind a wall so that he wouldn't be noticed. As he watched, he noticed...they were both carrying something; I big round ball of some sort. They stopped right next to the building, and just stood there.

Taylor breathed slowly, and waited for about ten seconds before he realized they weren't going to move. He slowly uncovered himself from the wall, and tried to quietly walk by them, so that he wouldn't be noticed. And as he got closer...he started to hear something; a noise...

...a ticking noise...

Still keeping quiet, as he got closer and closer to the robots, he slowly put the pieces together.

"...this is a Subspace bomb..." he quietly said, with a hint of fear in his voice. He now realized why those robots from before looked so familiar; holding the bomb were two R.O.B.'s, with their eyes both closed, their head slightly tilted down. He quickly looked down, and the time showed 1 minute and 12 seconds remaining before it would explode, and knowing from Smash Bros., this would suck this whole area into Subspace.

Taylor started breathing a little heavier, with fear in his eyes, as he began slowly backing up to the building, as he was then going to try to warn Dr. Light and anyone else in the building to evacuate. He grabbed the handles of the door and try to open it, but it was locked. "Come on..." he desperately said to himself as he shook the doors. He then started to bang on the glass. "Hey! Hey! This is really important! Please! You need to evacuate, right now, please!" he continued to shout, as he kept taking quick glances behind him at the time remaining on the bomb.

The time showed 00:38 seconds remaining.

Taylor then let out a worried yell, as he frantically tried to think of what to do, but he couldn't. He let go of the handles, took a quickly glance back at the bomb, back to the doors, then back again. He then decided, out of the fight or flight response, to run away from the area, as fast as he could. He kept sprinting and panting, until, he got his right leg caught in a tire, and tripped and fell hard (or as the kids say these days, ate shit) onto the hard pavement. He slid a little bit, and he tried as fast as he could to get back up, ignoring the pain on his chest and arms for breaking the fall, but he couldn't get the tire of his legs; he was way too panicked. Still back on the ground, he quickly looked over, and still saw the silhouette of the bomb and two R.O.B.'s, due to the darkness of the area. And for a split second, a silhouette of a boy ran towards the bomb, which Taylor didn't see. He quickly put his hands on the back of his head, went into a fetal position, and waited for the explosion.

...

...

...

...silence, the only sound that was being made was Taylor, panting heavily on the ground. After about five seconds, he started to slow down his breathing, took his hands off of his head, and looked at the bomb again. Taylor's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open a little.

The bomb and R.O.B.'s were completely gone.

His eyes began to dart all over the place, frantically trying to figure out what happened. Now that he was a lot more calm, he stood up and simply let the tire fall down onto the ground, as he slowly took he feet out from it. He then began to walk slowly where the bomb originally was. Then, from the shadows, a voice of a kid started talking.

"I know Rush, That was definitely someone issuing a threat, but I don't think Wily had anything to do with it. It's a good thing I had my Super Arm on standby to throw that thing into the ocean; it was almost about to blow!" the kid said, as Taylor listened. The voice also got closer as he spoke. A dog then started barking. "Woof! Woof!" it barked. The boy continued.

"You're right Rush, if it wasn't Wily...who would it be...?" the boy said to the dog, as they both emerged from the shadows. And from out of it was a kid wearing a blue helmet and blue robot suit and a red robotic dog. The boy was looking down at the robotic dog, until, he noticed somebody else was standing there in the light. He looked up in surprise, as well as the dog. "...who are you...?" he asked. Taylor began to walk a little closer, and started to pull something out from his pocket. It was the invitation.

"This is for you," Taylor said, holding his arm out. The boy started to walk closer to take it. "And...I think I have the answer to your question." Taylor said to him, as the boy now had the letter in his hand. He opened it up and looked at the paper inside. "...Smash Bros...? They want me in the next one...?" he said, as he looked back up at Taylor. "...who are you anyway; you from a new game or something?" he asked. But before Taylor could tell him, the dog started barking, alerting the boy about strange, weird enemies, Primids, that started to surround the three of them. He gasped and looked at the different enemies when he finally noticed.

Taylor looked around too, and he noticed there were much more Primids than before, and some of them had different properties. Some were made of metal, breathing fire, and everything in between. "...another ambush..." Taylor mumbled to himself, as he pulled out his Wii Remote and Zapper. He was now about to help defend off the Subspace Army from the next Smash Bros. newcomer.

Mega Man.

_**...to be continued...**_

* * *

- Another reference to one of my favorite movies, 'Back to the Future.'

And I just want to get this across; I am _**SO SORRY**_ for letting that happen guys! Shit's been goin' on; school, medical stuff; it's been keepin' me busy, and I apologize especially to CSICreeper (if you're reading this) because I didn't even know I had that message sent to me. And if I did notice, I would have tried to write a little more, because I know I've been gone, and... I JUST-I WANNA' MAKE DA' CHAPTERS FOR YA' GUYS, BUT I'M NOT FAST ENOUGH. DADDY, STOP BEATIN' ME, PLEASE.

So, I just wanted to say, again, I'm sorry. I would be a little upset if I was in this situation as well, so I understand completely. The next chapter WILL NOT take this long (it BETTER not at least) and I'll hold myself against that; I promise. (...Jesus, I feel like a dad missing my son's baseball game...)

So I'll see you next time!


End file.
